TRTSS13: The Blackest Reign and the Darkest Night!
by ocramed
Summary: Universal death and corruption has risen to swallow the Universe whole. Can Ranma Saotome, also known as the hero RONIN, and his allies prevent the darkness from winning? Special guest: SAILOR MOON! DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**TRTSS13: The Blackest Reign and A Dark Night! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC and Marvel Comics, and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is story is a limited series featuring the events of "Dark Reign" (Marvel Comics) and "Blackest Night" (DC Comics). As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

_I knew this day would come. _

_In fact, I have foreseen it. _

_I knew that the being known as "Nekron", one of many aspects of Death itself would find an avatar from which to spread the will of the Wrym, not to achieve universal balance, but to bring about universal destruction, in the form of "suspended decay". In other words, Nekron seeks to combine life and death into the state of "unlife"…or "undead". _

_I know these things, for I was once the senshi…of Time._

_Trapped within the last throes of universal destruction, before the cycle of cosmic renewal begins, with the birth of a new Universe, I can see the past with the clarity of a sage. Unfortunately, I have been alone for so long, that I only have the cockroaches and the Toclafane to keep me company. As much as I want to spit on the memory of my beloved Moon Princess and Sun Prince, I knew that I was destined to be utterly alone…though I have long since become MAD._

_I see Nekron now. He approaches with the intent to kill off this last bit of life that I represent. Time and Death would be the last to exist during the demise of the Universe. However, Nekron, offended by my mere existence, will confront me in order to challenge me._

_He's HERE, with his army of undead._

_This wasn't the first time Nekron came this close towards Universal dominance, but his latest actions will be the last…_

_I see the corpses of many whom I loved and cherished. And even though I know that their true essences have long since moved "beyond the Rim", my upcoming battle will be a painful one._

_My beloved Princess and Prince, how I both love and despise you at the same time._

_I summon my Toclafane friends, vast in their numbers. Together, we will fight to our last breath, which is ironic since the Toclafane—my "fan of Fools"—no longer need to breath. Neither do I, for that matter. But, if I am to carry my beloved memory to my grave, then I shall do so with honor._

_Ranma…Usagi…_

_I will make you proud of me yet. After all, as you, my beloved Ranma once said, I don't intend to LOSE._

* * *

Nekomi, Japan.

Ranma Saotome woke up with a sense of dread, something that he hadn't felt in years. He turns to his wife of only a few years…

"Akane, wake up," Ranma said, as he gently shook his wife.

"What?" Akane said with annoyance, as she continued to keep her eyes closed.

"I need you for something."

"If you want THAT, just go to one of your floozy girlfriends."

"No, I don't want THAT. I need access to your TARDIS."

Upon hearing that, Akane rolls over to face her husband.

"What?" Akane asked.

"I need access to the equipment in your TARDIS. I'm…picking up a disturbance in the either, and I need to amplify my thoughts to make sure I'm not just picking up 'noise."

"Ranma, it's 4:00 in the morning."

"I know, but I wouldn't ask you about this if it wasn't important."

Akane blinks her eyes. Ever since she returned from that dreadful business on Oa, Akane wanted nothing to do with the strange and the unknown. But she knew that Ranma wouldn't ask her for anything unless it was absolutely important…

"Okay, but let me check on the Kenma first…

Meanwhile, Usagi woke up with the feeling of dread. She quickly gets out of her bed, leaves her bedroom, and goes down the stairs of the Tsukino residence. She reaches down to the main foyer and scans the living room and dining room areas. The Satisfied, Usagi breathed a sigh of relief, sure that she was alone. For a moment, she felt a familiar presence in her home.

Home…

Ever since her parents died months ago, thanks to an attack orchestrated by Darkseid's herald of doom, "Libra", Usagi had to take up the slack in maintaining her parents' home. She wanted her younger brother Shingo to live with her, but Shingo has refused to do so. In fact, he has given up his mortal guise entirely, opting to maintain the guise of the Norse god Baldur the Brave. Usagi, as Thordis, could strip Shingo's Norse guise, but has refused to do so out of love and respect for her brother…

CLICK!

After turning on the light, Usagi then goes to the living room, wondering when was the last time the place was cleaned. The only other time she had cleaned the place was after her parents' funeral wake, when neighbors, family members and friends had stopped by to pay their respects. And it was only recently that Usagi had decided to return home to live in her childhood home…

As Usagi sat in the middle of the living room, she heard a slight shuffle.

"Hmmm?" Usagi said, as she noticed the sound. Furthermore, the previous disturbance that she had felt before was back, this time, it was stronger than ever.

"Usagi…"

As weird as she was at times, Usagi was NOT crazy. She thought she heard someone calling her name.

"Usagi…"

The voice was coming from the dinning room.

Steeling herself, Usagi slowly walks out of the living room, through the foyer and into the living room. What she saw in the living room frightened her.

"Hello, Usagi," said Ikuko, as she sets down a plate of rotten food on the living room table.

"Hello, Usagi," said Ken, as he reads an old newspaper. He then lowers the paper.

"I bet you never expected to see US again."

"But really, why are you downstairs in your night gown?" Ikuko replied.

Usagi kept her cool, while she mentally scans what she was seeing.

First, both Ken and Ikuko clearly looked like zombies.

Second, both of her parents wore some sort of black costume that had the symbol of the Black Hand (i.e. a hollowed, upside down triangle with seven hash marks, of equal length, above it). She knew that the Black Hand was a "death worshiper", and that he was normally a Green Lantern villain. In fact, the Black Hand could manipulate shadows and energies consisting of entropy in a manner similar to the Green Lantern.

And, third, Usagi knew that her parents had been reborn in the future, circa 31st century, where she, in that era, officially assumes the mantle of the Neo-Queen of Crystal Tokyo.

With that in mind, Usagi points her finger at her "parents".

"Who are you really?" Usagi demanded. "Tell me…NOW."

"Wow, our little girl has grown up," Ikuko said.

"Indeed," Ken said. "To bad she will fall at the hands of the Black Lantern Corp. She is rich with emotions, though…"

To the Black Lanterns, they see a rainbow color, with each color representing an emotion. And right now, they see a mixture of indigo (compassion), red (anger) and green (will) within Usagi.

"I think Usagi should be punished," Ikuko said.

"Why, that's a wonderful idea," Ken said, as he gets up. "And perhaps then, she will see the wisdom of our ways."

And with that, Ikuko and Ken attacks, just as Usagi braced herself.

Meanwhile…

"Okay," Akane said, as she closed the door of her "Jade Pagoda", which was the size of a British, blue police box. "What do you want?"

Ranma had his young son Kenma on his shoulders, as he ran around the TARDIS while playing "airplane".

"In coming!" Ranma said, as he swerved and ducked a bit.

"Weeeeeee!" Kenma yelled happily.

"Ranma, please?" Akane asked.

"Okay, okay," Ranma replied, as he smoothly stops his movements. He then takes his son off his shoulder.

"Okay, champ!" Ranma said. "That's it for now."

"Awww," Kenma said with disappointment, as his father sits his son onto a nearby chair.

"Next time, champ," Ranma said. He then turns towards Akane.

"I need access to the TARDIS astrometrics lab."

"Fine," Akane said, as she placed her hand on the smooth panel of the central control panel. "Computer."

CHIRP!

"Good Morning, Mistress," said a male voice.

"Activate 'virtual astrometrics laboratory'," Akane said, as she inwardly blanched at being reminded of her super-villain moniker: The Mistress. At the time, she was brainwashed by another Time Lord, known as "The Master" into being a proxy opponent against the Time Lord, known as "The Doctor", and his eternal companions Ranma and Usagi.

She did like harassing Usagi though, since Akane felt jealous about the fact that Usagi had been Ranma's wife the longest…

BLIP!

Ranma now finds himself within a holographic sphere consisting of light and shadows. The display congeals to form a map of the Universe.

"Thanks," Ranma said. He then begins to manipulate the virtual map overlays with his hands, until he sees something startling.

"Computer, focus on Universal Sector 3600," Ranma said, as he moved the data layers a bit. He then takes out his "special glasses", and puts them on.

"Hmmm…"

"I still think those glasses of yours are stupid, you know," Akane said.

"Your opinion, of course," Ranma replied. "I don't believe it…"

"What is it?" Akane asked.

"It appears that there is a wave of entropy emitting from Universal Sector 3600, in the form of a spiral."

"Sector 3600…that Death Sector, isn't it?"

"Yep," Ranma said. "Every life form was murdered by the Manhunters, and proceeded to murder the life forms of Sector 0666 before being stopped by their masters, the Guardians of the Universe…"

Ranma stared at the readings closely.

"But there is something odd about these readings," Ranma said, as he presses a virtual button to look at the signal data stream…

"Oh, boy," Ranma said.

"What is it, Ranma?" Akane said with concern.

"There is an intelligence that is directing this energy stream," Ranma said, as he begins to transfer the data to 'hard copy'. "People will have to know the danger about this."

"You can't be serious, Ranma."

Ranma turns towards his wife and child.

"Akane, there is enough 'nega-energy' being used to power a planet…and then some. I'm going to contact Usagi on this."

"Do you have to?" Akane asked.

"Akane, Usagi is more familiar with nega-energy than I am, since she is the Moon Princess. And if this much energy is being used, she will need to know."

Akane sighed.

"Okay, but please be careful."

"Hey, I'm Ranma Saotome…'careful' is my middle name."

"Ranma, you don't HAVE a middle name."

"Well…I SHOULD."

"Humph."

Meanwhile…

BOOM!

The Tsukino residence blows up, as Usagi is thrown out into the streets.

"Oof!" Usagi said, as she fell on the street pavement, many yards from now. She looks up to see Black Lantern Ken and Black Lantern Ikuko flying towards her.

"You shouldn't have done that, dear," Ikuko said.

"You should be sent to your room," Ken said.

Usagi growled. Both of her parents possessed phenomenal regenerative powers, even after being losing limbs and legs. Whoever was behind this was a potent foe. And if she doesn't do something about her zombie-parents soon, she just might lose this fight.

'Think, Usagi!' Usagi thought to herself. 'You've been at this hero game for a long time…'

Usagi decided to look at the problem from a tactical standpoint. She could tell that her parents were trying to manipulate. But why? She did notice that the only time they attacked was when she was more focused, less conflicted-

Bingo.

'It's just like any other youma situation,' Usagi thought. 'My…parents want my life energy, but only when that energy is driven by pure emotion. But…how can function if I can't focus-"

Unfortunately, something much worse occurred.

Fissssssss-thak!

"Huh?" Usagi said, as she looked down to see a black rose stuck, stem first, into the ground. She looks towards the source…

"Sailor Cosmos," said Tuxedo Mask, as she stood nearby. His costume, unfortunately, had the Black Hand symbol on it (in the form of a lapel pen). He, like his parents, had a desiccated look.

"No," Usagi said with disbelief. "You CAN'T be here. You died, and was reborn in a cloned, female body, after I had your consciousness transferred to it!"

"But my body remained," Tuxedo Mask said, as he leaps off the lamp pole. "By the way, I brought friends…"

Usagi turns to see other Black Lanterns gathered around her, many of them the youma and enemies she has fought over the years…

"Well, it's good to see you, my dear," Queen Beryl said, as her nega-energies crackled around her. I just can't wait for our reunion to begin in earnest.

Usagi knew that she was about to get into the fight of her existence, as all of her past enemies, from this era, returned to get their revenge.

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TRTSS13: The Blackest Reign and A Dark Night! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC and Marvel Comics, and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is story is a limited series featuring the events of "Dark Reign" (Marvel Comics) and "Blackest Night" (DC Comics). As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Hon, have you've seen my sword?" Ranma said, as he looks around.

"I had it cleaned, before putting into your personal armory," Akane said, as she hand Ranma his leather "messenger bag" (with shoulder straps) and magus coat (i.e. a red Chinese jacket that had a decorative, golden dragon etched in the fabric).

"And besides, I thought you refrain from 'weapons'?"

"Feh, with what I have to deal with, I neither want to waste time not touch anything that can absorb ya," Ranma said, as he puts on his coat. He then puts on his Green Lantern power ring on his left hand, puts an amulet known as "The Eye of Agamotto" in place over his jacket. He then puts his spell book, the Book of Vishanti, his Tricorder, a PADD (with voice recognition), a classic notebook, a small metal case, and Sonic Screw-laser in his messenger bag. He then looks towards the direction of the armory.

"Venus!" Ranma called out.

FLASH!

"Hi, Ranma!" Venus said, as the powerful Rune sword floated in front of her master. Akane was annoyed by the fact that she has yet another competitor to deal with, even if said competitor was an inanimate object.

"You're ready to go on adventure?" Ranma asked.

"And how!" Venus replied, as the sword allowed Ranma to place her into pocket space.

FSSH!

"There, all set."

"I'm surprised you don't carry more armament," Akane smirked.

"Don't need to, since I have my 'Sonic Screw-Laser'," Ranma said, as he reaches over to kiss Akane on her left facial cheek. "And besides, if I do need more weaponry, I break out my 'Red Case'."

"'Red Case'?"

"Yeah. I keep a set of weapons handy at all times, which I stash in pocket space. I can have access to everything sort of weapon, ranging from ancient to future. However, it's the level of weapon that will matter, which means that the weaponry set could be different, depending on circumstance."

"Okay, then what about this situation?"

"For this? Well, since we're dealing with necromantic energy, I'm using Promethium-based ammunition with a silver coating. The hollow points contain pure 'tass', the very essence of the Universe, which is also the equivalent of Superman's "kryptonite". So, upon impact, what ever is made from necromantic or even nega-energy, not only will a round of ammunition inflict aggravated damage to zombies, vampires and the like, but the impact will poison them from the inside out, killing them instantly."

"Sounds expensive."

"Tell me about. That's why I had to get a second mortgage on the house."

"WHAT?"

"I kid. Anyway, I'm gone. Call the Norns if something happens."

"Don't worry about us, Ranma. We'll be fine."

"Good. Be seeing ya…"

And, with one teleportation spell later, Doctor Ranma, the Sorcerer Supreme, was gone.

"Take care of yourself, you jerk," Akane said tearfully.

Meanwhile…

"So, Sailor Moon," said Black Lantern Queen Beryl. "It appears that your end is here."

Usagi looks at all of her old enemies, the one who she had "dusted" over the years at Sailor Moon…

"Heh," Usagi said, as she smiles a toothy grin.

"What?" Beryl said, as she stepped back a bit. All the colors of the emotion spectrum converged and became white.

"Impossible! How do you know-?"

"I did a research report on Jurai thousands of years ago, on how to harness the light spectrum as a power based upon emotion," Usagi said. "It was my submitted thesis at the Science Academy there. And you know what I discovered?"

"Oh?" Beryl asked. "And what's THAT?"

"That the light will always defeat the dark," Usagi said, as her eyes and aura began to glow a soft white, as the Moon Princess gets into a Crane Stance. "I'm not the same 'little girl' you and your kind bullied, Beryl. So, if you want to take my power, there is only one thing to do: BRING IT."

"With pleasure!" Beryl said, as she signaled her forces to converge on Usagi's position.

Now, Usagi, when it is all said and done, was a woman who wanted the simple things in life: family, companionship and good food. She wanted family because she liked having children, especially since, at the moment, she can't have any. She wanted companionship because, well, she loved the company, especially in matters of the heart. And she was a glutton for fine cuisine, especially sweets. But most importantly, Usagi tends to see the world in very optimistic themes. Even when she is depressed, it's more about feelings of not being able to achieve her goals without making blunders that could cost others dearly.

And then, there was another side of Usagi, a Usagi who was forged and molded under unbelievable conditions. This Usagi was brutalized in a fashion that would break even grown men. However, it was her personal, eternal optimism, coupled with the unwavering support by her husband Ranma Saotome, that allowed Usagi to survive these trials and tribulations, even as her mind and body has continually fractured over the years.

But one thing is for sure: no matter what, no matter how, Usagi Tsukino, the once and future "Sailor Moon", and then some, will never let her #1 cheerleader down: her HUSBAND.

"Ya-Tah!" Usagi said, as she began to move about the throng of Black Lanterns, using angular attacks, in the form of a human tornado to cut down throngs and throngs of zombie-like entities to size.

"Now, I have you at LAST!" said Black Lantern Nephlite, as he tried to cleave Usagi in two. However, Usagi was much faster than this zombified Dark General.

To the world around her, everything appeared to be in slow motion, so the first thing Usagi did was to duck the sword swing…

"Die, 'Sailor Whore'!" said the very feminine Black Lantern Zoicite, as s/he unleashed a blast of nega-energy at Usagi's back.

Sensing this attack, Usagi rolled forward, spun into a handstand, spread her legs wide, and continued to spin around until she had successfully executed a "Helicopter Spin Kick". However, unlike her friend Interpol Inspector Chun Li, a regular on the so-called "Street Fighter Tournament" circuit, Usagi executed a more advanced version of Inspector Li's patented technique: The Tornado Spin Kick.

FWOOSH!

The force of the attack scattered Usagi's opponents, allowing her some breathing room to combine this attack with one of her husband's…

"Tornado Spin Slice!" Usagi called out, as she used her legs to create a single vacuum blade similar to a guillotine. Although this did not allow for multiple attacks per se, like the standard "Vacuum Blade Attack" of the Yama Senken, it did allow for an area-wide attack, as evident by the scores of decapitated heads all around her.

Completing the technique, Usagi spins out to land back on her feet, when-

"Got you!" said Black Lantern Tuxedo Mask, as he aims his rose right at the point of where Usagi would land on her feet.

TRIP!

"Ulp!" Usagi said, as she fell back, only to be grabbed by her parents.

"Ah-!"

"It'll be okay, dear," Black Lantern Ikuko said, as she held Usagi's right arm.

"Yes," Black Lantern Ken said, as he held Usagi's other arm. "This will only take a moment…"

"This will only take a moment, Usako," Black Lantern Tuxedo Mask said, as he dug his hand into Usagi's chest.

Usagi's grunts, as Black Lantern Tuxedo Mask attempts to remove her heart…

WRUNCH!

"Argh-!" Usagi cried out, as Black Lantern Tuxedo Mask held her heart in the hair.

"Soon, YOU will be a Black Lantern, TOO, Princess!" Black Lantern Queen Beryl said, as Ikuko slips a Black Lantern power ring on Usagi's finger. "And, with that, the Universe will soon fall! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-!"

Meanwhile, Ranma had unknowingly teleported into the middle of a burning house.

FLASH!

"Huh?" Ranma said, expecting to be in Usagi's room. Unfortunately, there was fire everyone. Worse, he had misjudged his arrival.

"Ulp-!" Ranma said, as he fell down into the burning flames from two stories above the ground.

BAM!

"Hot!" Ranma said, as he quickly gets up. He then spun around to collect the flames into his hands, using Fire Bending. Once the flames were in a tight ball, Ranma then launches it into the night sky.

BOOSH!

"Not, what the hell just happened-?" Ranma began to say, until he sees a virtual army of zombies surrounding someone very familiar to him…

"USAGI?" Ranma yells, which attracts the attention of the Black Lanterns.

"So, YOU decided to show up, Ranma!" Black Lantern Tuxedo Mask said with a sneer. "Or should I say, 'Doctor Ranma', the Sorcerer Supreme?"

"So, YOU are behind all this, Mamoru?" Ranma replied.

"Oh, no," Black Lantern Mamoru said with a smirk. "Our Master inspired one of the Guardians of Oa to become His acolyte. In turn, she made sure that our Master had an 'Alpha', a 'herald', and an 'Omega'…the Last Line of Defense of the Black Lantern Corp…"

'This is what Ganthet and Sayyd warned me about,' Ranma thought to himself, as he prepared his line of attack.

"And what do you want with Usagi?" Ranma asked.

"Revenge!" BL-Queen Beryl said, as she and her cohorts chortled with laughter.

"That, and the fact that Usagi's existence is of great concern to the Master," BL-Tuxedo Mask said.

"And you? Why would you harm Usagi?"

"Harm HER? Don't make me laugh. I'm making Usagi better, so that we can be together forever, like we should be…"

BL-Tuxedo Mask looks down on his beloved.

"And already, the process is beginning…"

Usagi's body begins to whither from the trauma of her body, as the desiccation began to spread outward from the ring that was placed upon her…

"Usagi!" Ranma yells. "Remember who you are! Remember the goal of a better future for humanity!"

Pause.

"Remember that I have, and always will be yours!"

"See?" BL-Tuxedo Mask sneered. "You are too late!"

The remaining youma begins to converge on Ranma's position. No doubt they were trying to prevent him from undoing Usagi's transformation.

And then, an idea hits him in the head.

"Usagi!" Ranma yells again. "If you become a zombie, we won't be able to have conjugal relations-!"

"Wh-what?" Usagi said with a stir. "No more…Ranma?"

"Yeah, and I'm sure the OTHER women in my life will be glad to take your place as my 'main squeeze-!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!"

FLASH!

"What?" BL-Tuxedo Mask yelped, as an inner power exploded from within the Moon Princess, pushing everyone away.

"I can't believe it!" BL-Queen Beryl yelled, as she held her eyes.

Usagi steadied herself, as she rose to her feet.

"I forgot myself for a moment there," Usagi said, as she glowed.

"How can you be alive…even now?" BL-Ikuko asked.

"Tuxedo Mask took your heart!" BL-Ken said. "You should not even be walking!"

"True, if I was a normal person," Usagi said. "But you neglected to take out my OTHER heart!"

Ranma knew that Usagi, thanks touching a friend of theirs—a Time Lord—during one of his regenerative states, had acquired TWO hearts instead of just one. The Sorcerer Supreme gambled on the fact that the second heart was strong enough to trigger Usagi's regeneration, and all she needed to have is the will to LIVE to activate this trigger. He just wished that it didn't take looking forward to having a bleak sex life to trigger the regeneration…

And with that, Usagi screamed, as her regeneration took hold. As her body repaired itself, expelled her excess regenerative energy, not wanting to change her appearance. What energy she had left, Usagi directed it towards subduing the Black Lantern Ring that was on her finger…

WHOOM!

Usagi then takes a look at the ring. It was now white. And instead of the symbol of the Black Hand etched on it, a crescent moon mark adorned its surface.

"No," BL-Tuxedo Mask said. "How could you compromise our Master's power?"

"Because, you FAKE, I'm not just the Moon Princess," Usagi said. "I'm the avatar of the cosmos itself…"

"Well, I hope that you're done with the exposition, because we still have these zombies to deal with," Ranma said, as he gets into a fighting stance.

"Right," Usagi said, as she went back-to-back with her husband, while getting back into a fighting style herself. "Mark this moment, Ranma, because this is the beginning of the end for whoever is behind all this!"

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

**

**Next Time: Sailor Cosmos v. Black Lantern Queen Beryl! Ronin v. Black Lantern Tuxedo Mask! See you then!**


	3. Chapter 3

**TRTSS13: The Blackest Reign and A Dark Night! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC and Marvel Comics, and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is story is a limited series featuring the events of "Dark Reign" (Marvel Comics) and "Blackest Night" (DC Comics). As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 3**

* * *

For many moments, there was a proverbial standoff, as Ranma and Usagi faced off the zombie-liked "Black Lantern Corp"…

"Um, Ranma, I need to tell you that these guys regenerate from nothing, thanks to those damnable rings," Usagi said, not taking an eye off of her foes.

"I figured as much," Ranma said, as his mind began to formulate a plan in his head. He then takes out a special pocket watch…

CLICK!

Wrrrrrrr…

"That should give us some time," Ranma said, as he watch froze time around him and Usagi. The watch was giving to him to safe keep, due to the fact that it contained the missing hour that Humankind forgot, when, in 1752 CE, Pope Gregory XIII ordered the switch from the Julian calendar to the Gregorian calendar. However, in doing so, an hour was lost to eternity…and hour that, if used, would spell the end of Time, and thus the Universe. This lost hour materialized in a variety of forms, most recently in the form of a pocket watch that is stuck at the eleventh hour. The most potent thing about this watch is that it can grant power over Time. Only ONE hour of Time is available to the possessor of the watch, and, thus far, only a few minutes have been used…

Ranma, the latest person to become the so-called "Paladin of the Lost Hour", would normally keep the Lost Hour safe, until he could find a worthy successor. Until then, he would need a minute to discuss the situation with his wife Usagi. Thus, he took a minute of the Lost Hour in order to freeze time.

Wrrrrrrr…

"There," Ranma said, as he looks around. One of the Black Lanterns was about to jump him…

"Well, we only have a minute, so what's up?" Usagi said, as she relaxed a bit.

"Before I got here, I used Akane's TARDIS to pinpoint the source of the necromantic energy, also called 'nega-energy'."

"I know that, hon," Usagi replied. "What did you find?"

"The energy is swirling throughout the Universe from Sector 3600."

"Wait, that's the 'Dead Zone'."

"Indeed."

"There's only one entity that I know who has the power to pull this off: 'Nekron, the Un-Living'."

Nekron the Unliving was a powerful cosmic entity that the Green Lantern Corp has had dealings with many times before. The last time Nekron had tried to take over the Universe, in his quest to control Life itself, was stopped by Green Lantern Hal Jordan. Jordan had managed to awaken the ghosts of former Green Lantern. They sided with the Green Lanterns, and, together, sealed Nekron away. At least, that was the official story…

"My thoughts exactly," Ranma said. "However, the problem is that this fiasco is WAY to organized for that jerk to pull it off. I know, because I was there when Hal, myself and the others 'jacked 'em'."

"What did you exactly do?" Usagi asked.

"We used a fragment of the Green Lantern Power Battery to seal away Nekron in such a way, that if Nekron tried to use his own power, he'd simply strengthen the barrier-"

And then a realization dawned on Ranma.

"I KNEW it!" Ranma yells. "No wonder the cadre was broken up!"

"Huh?" Usagi asked.

"One of the Guardians of the Universe, a chick named 'Scar' had accused me, Hal, Guy, John, Kyle, Jenny and Jenny's Dad Alan of treason, and had forced the cadre of the Green Lantern—us—to disband, starting with ME getting fired."

"What's so special about that?"

"Because WE were the ones who sealed Nekron away in the first place."

"I see now. So it would take a Guardian to unseal Nekron."

"More than that. It would take a Guardian to sew enough chaos to weaken the Green Lantern Corp…through warfare, while preparing for the return of Nekron."

"You mean the so-called 'War of Light'."

"Bingo. And who was the one who has been advocating going after these other colored corps of late."

"Your boss 'Scar'."

"Bingo."

"That still doesn't give us a lot to go by."

"I know," Ranma said, as he sees that his minute of respite was almost up. "But, based upon what you just did, we might be able to beat these guys by destroying their rings."

"Well, that's fine, but we have at least a hundred-plus villains here. I doubt we can win a war of attrition without destroying Azabuu Juuban."

"Wait, we can use Tokyo Tower to create a scrambler to disrupt the signal from Sector 3600," Ranma said, as he takes out his notebook, so he could quickly jot down some notes. "We can probably do a general broadcast that could blanket most of Honshu. I can get Washu and Tsunade to set up the other transmitters, so that Japan can be protected."

"Wait, when did Washu get back to Earth?"

"A few weeks ago, with Tenchi and the others. She was able to come up with a cure for the 'Morticoccus Virus'…"

FLASHBACK!

A few weeks ago…

DING! DONG!

"I'll get it!" Ranma said, as he heads for the door to his home in Nekomi.

"Fine, whatever," Akane said, as she continued to feed her and Ranma's son Kenma breakfast."

"Humph," Ranma replied, as he opens the door. And then-

"Huh?" Ranma said, as he sees a female dressed in traditional Juraian garb. She also wore a cloak, with a hood, of some kind. He could also see that the Jurian log guardians Azaka and Kamidake were accompanying the woman. Slowly, the woman removed the hood of her cloak from atop her head…

"Mom?" Ranma said.

"May I come and see my only son?" Nodoka said with a stern face.

"Um, sure. But you have to excuse things for a moment, since Akane and I…and the baby are in the middle of breakfast."

"Very well," Nodoka said, as she enters the home. As she passes Ranma by, so do the log guardians.

"Hey, guys," Ranma said. "How's it been?"

"We are quite well, Lord Ranma," Azaka said.

"Thank you for your concern, Lord Ranma," said Kamidake. "What have you been up to?"

"Oh, teaching, practicing martial arts, and being an adventurer…that sort thing."

"Ah-"

"Ranma, who was that?" Akane asked, as she entered the main foyer, before she realized that Nodoka was in the room. "Mrs. Saotome?"

"Hello, dear," Nodoka replied. "How have you been?"

"Um, fine, I suppose," Akane said. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, thank you. But what I really want is to see my grandson."

"Of course. Let me get him ready for you, after I get tea ready…"

Akane turns towards Ranma.

"Ranma, I could use some…help," Akane said urgently.

"Huh?" Ranma replied. "Of course."

Ranma turns towards his mother.

"I'll be right back. Please…make yourself comfortable."

"Of course, my son," Nodoka said with a nod.

"Heh, yeah…"

Once in the kitchen, Ranma sees Akane getting the tea ready. Akane sees Ranma.

"Ranma, what is your mother doing here?" Akane asked. "I thought she could be here because of some virus."

"That's what I am going to find out," Ranma said, as he pours some water in a kettle. He then began to heat the water within the kettle with the power of his 'ki control'.

"Well, she didn't look too happy to see you," Akane said, as she sets up a tray filled a set of teacups and saucers, and teacakes and condiments.

"I can probably guess why," Ranma said, as he sets the small teakettle on the tray. "Just follow my lead…"

"Here you go," Akane said, as she served her mother-in-law. "I hope you like this particular flavor of tea."

"I'm sure that it will be fine, Akane," Nodoka said.

"Now, if you can excuse me, I will get Kenma ready. I'll be back soon."

Akane takes one last worry look at her husband, before leaving the living room.

"Nice tea," Ranma said, as he took a sip.

Nodoka takes a sip, and smiles slightly at tasting the flavor.

"Quite," Nodoka said, as she sets down her saucer. "I'll get to the point: I am disappointed that you didn't visit me on Jurai."

"Mom, the reason why I haven't gone to visit is because I have been busy lately," Ranma said. "A lot in fact."

"Son, even a day visit would have been better than nothing. It's only because of Washu's scientific genius that that I and the others were able to return to Earth."

"So, I assume that Washu discovered a vaccination to the Morticoccus Virus?" Ranma asked.

"Was there any doubt? But you would have known this had you bothered to check. When I returned home, the first place I checked was the Tendo residence, where Kasumi and her husband have been staying. They were ones who told me that you had a residence in Nekomi Prefecture, where you are teaching at the local university."

"Well, I apologize for…not being a good son in that regard, Mom," Ranma said with a nod.

"I understand that you are a busy man these days, but please…spare some time with me. Okay?"

"Yes, Mom, I promise…"

"Good. Oh, and one more thing: where is Genma?"

"Um, who?"

"Your father? The one who took you away from me for ten plus years?"

"Oh, him. Well, you see…Pops, Mr. Tendo and…Grandmother Happosai are stuck in the future."

"Pardon?"

"They are in the future. Some freak time travel accident kind of…put them there."

"So why haven't you done something to bring them back?"

"To be honest, I really don't know."

"Ranma-"

"But they are happy there. In fact, you'll see Pops again in a few…hundred years. But, I mean, Akane and the others don't mind, so you should relax as well."

"I see…"

"Here's Kenma," Akane said, as she holds up the baby, as she enters the room.

"We will continue this conversation later," Nodoka said, as she gets up to meet her grandson.

"I'm sure we will…"

END FLASHBACK!

'And it was a long conservation at that,' Ranma thought with a slight hint of annoyance. He was suppose to see his mother in Okayama in a few days with Akane and the baby, but he hoped to live long enough to see that day, IF he manages to survive THIS situation…

"Anyway, I think we can prevent more of these 'Black Lanterns' from sprouting up," Ranma said to his wife Usagi.

"Then be sure to get the others on this one," Usagi said. "The nodes and the subspace field compensators, designed to take advantage of the Heisenberg Uncertainty Principle, should still be in place."

"Oh, you mean-"

"Yes, when I, um, attempted to bring about Crystal Toko a tad bit early."

(See: "The Delightful Hulkusagi" for details.)

"Got it. But what about you?"

"I'll take care of these guys. You just make sure that you get everything else ready."

"Right. So…you ready?"

"Yeah," Usagi said, as she prepares for the swarm Beryl.

"Ready…and…NOW."

BLIP!

With time restored, the action continues.

"Get them!" BL-Beryl said, as she points her staff at Usagi and Ranma.

"Well, I got to go," Ranma said with a smirk. "See ya!"

POOF!

And Ranma was gone.

"HOLD!" BL-Queen Beryl yelled. "Wait, where did the Sun Prince go?"

BL-Tuxedo Mask thought for a moment…

"I think I know where my rival went, if my old memories are correct," BL-Tuxedo Mask said. "With your leave…?"

"Of course, my 'dark knight'," BL-Queen Beryl said. "Go!"

"At once," BL-Tuxedo Mask said, as he bows before disappearing.

POOF!

"Now for YOU, my little 'Moon Princess'," BL-Queen Beryl sneered, as she charged up her power. "There is many of US, and only one of you. And we have nearly unlimited power at our disposal."

"Yeah, but so do I. MOON COSMOS MAKE-UP!"

FWOOOSH!

"So what?" GL-Queen Beryl yells. "There is STILL only one of you!"

"True, but I can do this," Sailor Cosmos said, as she, while holding her staff in one hand, she performs single-handed mudra hand signs in rapid succession.

TING!

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu Revised: A Thousand Points of Light!" Sailor Cosmos yells.

POOF!

BL-Queen Beryl clears the puff of smoke away, only to see one thousand additional versions of Sailor Cosmos standing around BL-Queen Beryl and her army of Black Lanterns.

"WHAT?"

"We are 'Sailor Cosmos', champions of Love and Justice!" said the many 'shadow clones' of Sailor Cosmos. "And on behalf of the Moon, and the Universe itself…we will punish you!"

"…"

**Tbc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**TRTSS13: The Blackest Reign and A Dark Night! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC and Marvel Comics, and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is story is a limited series featuring the events of "Dark Reign" (Marvel Comics) and "Blackest Night" (DC Comics). As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 4**

* * *

Earlier in the evening…

Shrine Maiden-in-Training Hoshi Sato, Rei's cousin, went to bed early, after a hard day of business at the Cherry Hill Temple. Unfortunately, in her dreams, something in her past was coming for her…

Hoshi… Hoshi…

"Uhhhhh," Hoshi said, as she tossed and turned her head.

Wake up, Hoshi…

"Ah!" said, as she suddenly sat up from her bed, now awake. She looked towards the outside, through her window, to see the trees near her home. Some how, the wind forced the tree to knock open her bedroom window, since it was apparently open now.

"It must have been the wind or something," Hoshi said to herself, as she gets up. She goes over to her bedroom window, and closed it.

CLICK!

"I need to get something to drink," Hoshi said, as she goes to her bedroom. "Maybe some depressants will work as well, to calm me down…"

Hoshi goes to her bathroom. Since she was alone in her apartment, Hoshi did not bother to close the door behind her.

Once she enters the bathroom, Hoshi turned on the light, and then turns on the faucet of her bathroom sink.

SSSSSSSS…

Hoshi splashed water on her face, before using her hand to wipe off the excess water. She then turns to look at her reflection in the mirror.

"I got to do something about these nightmares I've been having lately," Hoshi said with a sigh.

The girl then opens her medicine cabinet to take a depressant. For a while now, Hoshi has been haunt by memories she has sworn that weren't her own. She tried to get some help on these thoughts, but no one seemed to be able to help her. Even Rei, with her training, was unable to help her.

With another sigh, Hoshi takes the pills, takes a drink, and closes the medicine cabinet…

CLAK!

"Hi, there," said Black Lantern Tuxedo Mask said with a toothy smile.

Hoshi could only scream her reply.

Now…

BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM-!

CLACK!

"What is it?" Ami Mizuno said, as she opened the door tiredly. "It's late-"

"Yeah, I know," Ranma said, as he enters Ami's apartment.

Ami could tell that Ranma was agitated.

"What happened?"

"Well…right now, Usagi is fending off the undead consisting all of her enemies."

"WHAT?"

Ranma turns to look into Ami's face.

"Yeah."

Ami immediately goes to her Mercury Computer, and looks at it.

"But…my computer didn't pick up anything."

"Let me see," Ranma said, as he takes the device from his friend's hand. He tapes the computer's key pad…"

CHIRP!

The Mercury Computer began to alarm incessantly.

"Thought so," Ranma said, as he hands the Mercury Computer back to Ami. "Your system was not attuned to pick the background noise."

"But according to this, the energy that it's picking up is similar to nega-energy."

"Ami, it's a subtle difference," Ranma said. "It's a difference like trying to pick up infrared radiation, but picking up ultraviolet radiation instead…with the infrared there. Nega-energy and necromantic energy fall along those lines."

"Of course," Ami winced. "It's been so long that I've dealt with the Nega-verse…"

"Don't be hard on yourself, Ami," Ranma said. "If it hadn't been for the fact that I've just been appointed to the position of 'Sorcerer Supreme', I wouldn't know the subtle differences either. Heck, there are several types of 'negative' energies out there, you know."

"Then I will have to correct my oversight. But…you said Usagi was fighting the undead, and now this…?"

"We need to activate the crystal star points, and use Tokyo Tower as a sort of jamming system. We do THAT, and we can at least slow the effects of the necromantic energy, as it spirals across the Universe. If we can do that, we can get to the source of the trouble, and nip it in the bud."

"Then we'll need the others, then," Ami said. "Did you contact Setsuna and the others?"

"I contacted Setsuna and the Outers, and I just got a hold of the other Inner while on my way here. They'll meet us at Tokyo Tower."

"That's good," Ami said "I'll just get dressed."

"Okay," Ranma said, as he begins to step outside.

"Ranma, you don't have to go," Ami said. "We…spent time together as a couple before."

"Ami, that was a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away," Ranma replied. "Besides, I got to do some prep work for what we need to do."

"Okay," Ami said. "I'll be ready in ten minutes."

"Alright," Ranma said, as he sits down at Ami's kitchenette table. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Okay…"

And, with that, Ami goes into her bedroom to get dressed.

Ranma sighs, recalling how he and Ami hooked up during a six-month skirmish between the cloned army of the Galactic Republic and the droid army of the Separatists in the Lucus Galaxy, located in the Dead Zone that was Space Sector 3600…

"Man, I got to stop thinking about such things," Ranma said, as he gets to work.

Meanwhile, Ami was getting dressed, when she failed to noticed someone staring at her from the balcony…

"Oh?" Ami said, as she felt a disturbance of sorts. It was feint, but present within her vicinity. She then turns towards her balcony, which had a sliding glass door. Unfortunately, it was open.

"Who's there-?" Ami said.

Suddenly, Black Lantern Tuxedo Kamen appears behind Ami, who immediately leaps away.

"Wha-?" Ami said, as she turns to face the Black Lantern.

"Poor little Ami," BL Tuxedo Kamen said, as he sees a mixture of fear (yellow), compassion (indigo) and love (violet) within the guardian of Mercury. "Always wanting Ranma's love, but taking a backseat to Usagi."

"Oh, Mamoru," Ami said, as she shook her head. She had been told about the Black Lanterns from the Guardians of the Blue Flame Ganthet and Sayyid, but never thought to see one in person, especially in the guise of a former ally…

"Perhaps I can take away that false hope of yours, so you will be able to live with yourself," BL Tuxedo Kamen said, as he reaches for Ami's heart.

Meanwhile, Ami reaches for her lightsaber with her mind.

BL Tuxedo Kamen now sees the colors of blue (hope) and green (will) swirling within Ami.

"Wha-?"

CLAK!

A small, metal cylinder flies out of her closet, and into its owner's hand.

KTCH!

SNAP! Hzzzzzz-

SLICE!

"Arrgh!" BL Tuxedo Kamen said, as his arm, the one with the Black Lantern Power Ring on it, fell to the floor.

Ranma bursts through Ami's bedroom door.

BAM!

"Ami, are you-?" Ranma began to say.

"I am," Ami said, as she kept her eye on Black Lantern Tuxedo Mask.

"That wasn't nice, Ami," Black Lantern Tuxedo Mask said, as he picks up his fallen arm.

"Trying to make me one of YOU isn't nice, either," Ami said.

"You're like a bad penny, Tuxedo FREAK," Ranma said. "You turn up when no one wants you to."

"Feh, you're one to talk, 'were-wench'," Black Lantern Tuxedo Mask said. "Oh, and by the way? I'm not alone."

KRISSSH!

Zombie youma swarmed into Ami's room.

"Run!" Ranma said, as he grabbed Ami's free arm.

Hzzzzz-snap!

"Wait, my computer!" Ami said, as she willed her Mercury Computer to her.

SSSS-KTCH!

"Alright, now hold on!" Ranma said, as he picks Ami up, and burst through the front window, creating a near-impenetrable field around him in the process.

KRISSSSSSH!

With a single hop, Ranma leaps into the skies with Ami in hand.

"Wow," Ami said to Ranma. "I haven't had this much fun since our last date."

"Ami, we were being shot at by droids."

"Hey, a girl takes what she can get, Ranma."

"Huh."

Meanwhile…

"Yatatatatatatatatatatatatatatata-HA!" Sailor Cosmos yelled, as she mercilessly mowed down the virtual army of youma Black Lanterns with her one thousand copies of herself. Having figured out a key flaw of the Black Lanterns, which were their Black Lantern "power rings", Sailor Cosmos was focusing on destroying the rings, rather than pummeling the possessors of the rings.

SMASH!

One youma sees that one copy of Sailor Cosmos had cracked her ring apart, causing the zombie youma burst into dust.

Still, dealing with the "foot soldiers", however successful, was not the same as dealing with the generals, or their queens.

"I have to end this," Sailor Cosmos said, as she tapped into the power of her "Lady Orochimaru" person.

TING!

Sailor Cosmos eyes become like that of a snake's. She then performs series of mudra hand gestures that compliment the "Shadow Clone Jutsu Revise: Thousand Points of Light" technique. However, the guardian of the Universe would not do so unmolested.

CLAK!

"I'm busy, Nephrite," the primary Sailor Cosmos said, as she used her staff to fend off an attack literally single handedly.

Black Lantern Nephrite withdrew his sword before attempting to decapitate Sailor Cosmos' head. However, being skilled in stick and staff fighting, Sailor Cosmos twirled her Cosmic Staff effortlessly.

CLAK! CLAK! CLAK! CLAK! CLAK-!

"Curses!" Black Lantern Nephrite yells.

"Then perhaps we can assist, dear Nephrite?" Black Lantern Zoisite said, as s/he held unto Black Lantern Malachite's arm.

"What do YOU think?"

"Enough, now," said Black Lantern Malachite said. "Let's focus on the task at hand?"

"Yes, because I can't stand this soap opera of yours," Sailor Cosmos replied, as she completes her complimentary jutsu.

TING!

"Shadow Clone Transformation Jutsu: Explosive Snake's Coil!"

POOF!

All the remaining shadow clones of Sailor Cosmos transforms in snakes, before Sailor Cosmos directs the snakes to wrap around the remaining undead youma.

SNAG!

"Boom," Sailor Cosmos said.

FWOOSH!

Fueled by Sailor Cosmos' power, and amplified by her new "White Lantern Power Ring", all the remaining Black Lantern youma were vaporized, along with the rings.

"SKREEEEEEE-!"

"Now, let me face YOU," Sailor Cosmos, as she turns to face the so-called "generals" of her attackers. "And then, I'll face the queens."

"So be it," sneered Black Lantern Nephrite, as every "general" she has ever faced, save for the few Sailor Cosmos had saved, save for the Black Moon Sisters, who work for her as one of the "Dark Senshi", begin to converge on Sailor Cosmos' position.

"Not only are we going to kill you, but we are going to kill you slowly," Black Lantern Zoisite said with a cruel smile.

"You're going to wish you were converted to our cause, little Princess," Black Lantern Malachite said.

"'Little'?" Sailor Cosmos said, as she stuck out her chest. "You call THESE 'little'?"

"…"

"But enough of this 'pillow talk'," Sailor Cosmos said, as she took a fighting stance. "Time for some 'action'."

Pause.

"Round Two. DING!"

**Tbc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**TRTSS13: The Blackest Reign and A Dark Night! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC and Marvel Comics, and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is story is a limited series featuring the events of "Dark Reign" (Marvel Comics) and "Blackest Night" (DC Comics). As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 5**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Sir, we have word that, well, the undead are attacking heroes," said Ms. Victoria Hand (brunet with a lock of pink hair, attractive, wears glasses), the assistant director of HAMMER.

"Let me see," said the director of HAMMER, Norman Osborn (aka "The Green Goblin", aka "Iron Patriot"), as he took the PDA from his chief assistant.

"The greatest concentration of these types of threats is located in Tokyo, apparently."

"I see now," Osborn said. "Whatever the these things are, the Moon Princess could be involved."

"Or her paramour."

"Tell me, Ms. Hand," Osborn said, as he sets down the PDA onto his desk. "How well do you know Colonel Saotome?"

"If you want to know whether or not I have slept with him, then the answer is 'yes'," Hand said, as she adjusted her glasses. "In fact, it would be easier to count the number of women who have not slept with him, and usually, they were already in a committed relationship when they crossed paths with him."

"Erm," Osborn groused, knowing of Ranma's reputation as a "lady's man". "Would that prevent you from going against him?"

"It didn't when he, as the Astounding Hulkuruko, helped to free Dr. Kate Waynesboro, along with Dr. Bruce Banner and others. Although Saotome is the best lover that I have ever had, thus far, I'm all business when called upon."

(A/N: See "The Astounding Hulkuruko" for details.)

"I'm glad that you are loyal to HAMMER, Ms. Hand."

"Actually, my 'loyalty' is to the United States government, Director Osborn."

"And…what if I become a threat to the government?"

"Then you will be dealt with accordingly."

"I see. Well, do thank you for your honesty."

"You're welcome, Director Osborn."

"But enough chit-chat. Will these…undead be a nuisance to ME?"

"Apparently, whoever is behind this, is targeting specific metahumans and groups, such as the Justice League of America and the Mighty Avengers for instance."

"HAMMER sponsors the Avengers through the 'Initiative Program', Ms. Hand…MY Avengers," Osborn groused. "I don't know where the media gets off calling the legally sanctioned team of government sponsored 'Dark Avengers'."

"My apologies, sir," Ms. Hand said. "I will be sure to remember that."

"Good. How is 'Project: Siege' coming along?" Osborn asked, as he got up to pulled out another PDA.

"Thanks to the work done by our 'old friend', The Requiem, we are set in making sure that, by the end of the day, the American people will turn against New Asgard."

"Good," Osborn said. "I don't care WHERE the Moon Princess puts New Asgard when we're done, as long as it isn't in the United States."

"Understood, sir. When shall we initiate our…project?"

"We'll wait until the heroes deal with these…Black Lanterns," Osborn said. "And when they have been taken care of, then we'll launch the Siege!"

Pause.

"In the meantime, have OUR Avengers go on standby. I don't want to have the public think that the 'good guys'

Afterwards, as Victoria Hand leaves Osborn's office, her features changes…

"To think that an insane man has so much authority," Lokidis said, as she smirked.

Ever since Osborn slipped into a position of authority, and received permission to form HAMMER and its ancillaries, and ever since he formed The Cabal, Lokidis has been working behind the scenes, in the guise of Victoria Hand, in order to set Osborn up for a fall. In fact, Project: Siege was all part of a master plan that Thordis and Ran had authorized Lokidis to facilitate personally. Ultimately, the price of the plan's success will be costly, but worth it. After all, the necessity of the plan overrode any personal consideration…

"Much work to do, I suppose," Lokisdis said, as she hums a tune…until she runs into a familiar face.

"Trickster," said the Olympian Kratos, god of power, as he leans on the wall of the complex, which was located in the bowels of Stark Tower. Osborn wanted to rename the place after gaining control over SHIELD resources. However, he ran into a legal hurdle when he learned that the Mishima Zaibatsu had bought controlling interest in Stark Enterprises, and thus obligates HAMMER to pay rent to Mishima. No doubt, Osborn thought that the Moon Princess was giving him the so-called one-finger salute to him…

Lokidis turns to look at the Olympian.

"Warrior," Lokidis said. "Tell me, when did you know of my true identity?"

"Gods know what other gods really look like," Kratos said.

"And will I count you to keep your silence?"

"That depends on what you offer, Trickster."

"I see," Lokidis said, as she places a hand on the warrior's left shoulder. "I'm done for the day, and I can use the company for tonight."

"You think I will be persuaded by Agrippa's mate? The who is also Ran of Asgard?"

"Let me put it to you this way: it's because I'm Lord Ran's mate that I know various…techniques, I do what I do for the sake of my people and my beloved, and I can be a very persuasive 'negotiator'."

"Humph, we will see, winch."

Meanwhile…

While in her dragon form, Sailor Jupiter flew around Tokyo Tower, with Sailor Venus on her back. So far, the restoration of the Crystal Points—the foundation of the future Crystal Tokyo—was proceeding at a normal pace.

"I think we're done, here," Sailor Venus said, as she used her scanners to check for connectivity.

"Right," Sailor Jupiter replied, as she flew to the top of the tower, where the others were waiting.

THOOM!

Sailor Venus jumps off of her friend, as Sailor Jupiter morphs back into her humanoid form.

FWOOMP!

"That was pretty neat, Makoto," Sailor Jupiter said.

"Well, I guess so," Sailor Jupiter, as she glances over towards Ranma, who was in deep meditation while powering her master spell.

"What is it?" Sailor Makoto asked.

"It's just that with Ranma taken Rei has his latest bride, I wonder if he'll ask either me or Ami next."

"Ah, I see."

"But…will there be time for all of us? For me?"

"Well, it depends on how your relationship is with Ranma," Sailor Venus said. "The first year was the hardest, because of my promotional tour. But, whenever we DO hook up, the passion is even stronger."

"But what about the fact that there are…other women after him?"

"So? As Usagi would say, 'As long as Ranma showers afterwards and gets tested on a regular basis, I could care less…since I'm the one with the pre-nuptial agreement'. Or something like that, though I think she was joking."

"I see…"

"Mako-chan, can…can ride you sometime?" Sailor Saturn said innocently, causing everyone to break out in a sweat. "It looks fun!"

"Er, I guess so."

Meanwhile, Ranma, in his role as the Sorcerer Supreme (called "Doctor Ranma"), was floating in a lotus position while arcane symbols of various types orbited around him, while Sailor Mercury was putting the last touches of their project.

"Ranma, we're almost done," said Sailor Mercury said, as she double-checked the connectivity of the cables through her Mercury Computer. "Although, we could have been done sooner if Nabiki was around."

"She's on a special assignment in America," Doctor Ranma said. He wanted to make sure that there was power available that would enable to rotes of the techno-magic, alchemical system to initiate the effect he wanted. "It will have to be us."

"Then why do you need ME, lover?" Sailor Mars said, still experiencing the high of being the latest "Mrs. Saotome".

"Back-up," Ranma said, as the symbols that he etched into the tower glowed.

Hummmm…

"There," Ranma said, as he opens his eyes, while he floats back down to the observation deck…before getting on his feet. "We should be set-"

BWEEEEP! BWEEEEP! BWEEEEP!

"Guys!" Sailor Mercury said, as her sensors from her Mercury Computer rang. "We have multiple youma converging towards our location!"

"Look!" Sailor Saturn said, as she points towards a swarm of youma, who were on approach.

"Stay behind us," Sailor Uranus said, as she pushes Sailor Saturn behind her and Sailor Neptune while taking out her Space Sword from pocket space. "Michiru?"

"Got it," Sailor Neptune said, as she brought out her "Deep Aqua Mirror". She then uses it to determine the source of this "blitzkrieg".

"Oh, no," Sailor Neptune said in shock. "No wonder we couldn't locate Setsuna!"

"What is it?" Sailor Jupiter asked, as everyone turns to face the "Protector of Neptune".

"It's-"

"SAOTOME!" yelled a voice from above.

All eyes turn towards Black Lantern Tuxedo Mask, who was holding-

"Hoshi?" Sailor Mars yelled in surprise.

Doctor Ranma merely squints his eyes…

"Do…do I know you?" Shrine Maiden Hoshi Sato said, as she struggled in BL Tuxedo Mask's grip. She then notices

"Look beyond your sight, girl," BL Tuxedo Mask said with a smirk. "Use your shrine maiden skills…"

Hoshi squints her eyes and scans Sailor Mars' aura…

"Rei?" Hoshi said in surprise. "What's going on here?"

"Your death," BL Tuxedo Mask said, as he starts to plunge his hand into Hoshi's chest.

However, at the same time, Ranma flings off a "Vacuum Blade" attack.

FLICK!

"Arrrrrgh!" BL Tuxedo Mask yelled, as his arm is lopped off. However, this results in Hoshi falling.

"Ahhhhhhhhh-!"

"Hoshi!" Sailor Mars yelled.

"Do whatever to protect the tower!" Ranma said, as he leaps over the edge.

"Ranma-!" Sailor Venus yelled.

BL Tuxedo Mask growled, as his hand healed. Like all Black Lanterns of a higher power, he looked to have alabaster-like pale skin, dark eyes (with white pupils) and black, thick blood. Those who were dead for a long time looked more like zombies, depending upon the state of decomposition.

"Oh, no, no, NO," BL Tuxedo Mask said, as he reattached his arm. "We're not done just quite yet…"

Meanwhile, as Ranma dove straight down, he manages to catch up with the girl named Hoshi Sato.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH-!"

CATCH!

"I got you," Ranma said, as he cradles the girl. He then willed himself to slow down.

"But…who got you?" Hoshi said, as she and Ranma landed softly.

Tpp!

"Are you okay?" Ranma said, as he checked the girl over.

"I…I guess so," Hoshi replied. "What…what's going?"

"I-"

Suddenly, Ranma's danger senses rang.

"Get out of the way-!" Ranma said, as he pushes Hoshi out of the way, just as BL Tuxedo Mask lands on top of Ranma, with a thunderous roar.

"Ulp!" Hoshi said-

THOOM!

A small crater was formed, from which Ranma and BL Tuxedo Mask emerges.

"Not bad, Chiba," Ranma said, as he shakes the dust from his clothes. "I actually felt that."

"Good, because you can also feel THIS!" BL Tuxedo Mask said, as he points his ring at Ranma, and unleashed a concussive force of dark energy at Ranma.

FWOOSH!

"Ranma!" Hoshi screamed.

**Tbc.**


	6. Chapter 6

**TRTSS13: The Blackest Reign and A Dark Night! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC and Marvel Comics, and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is story is a limited series featuring the events of "Dark Reign" (Marvel Comics) and "Blackest Night" (DC Comics). As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 6**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"STARLIGHT ATTACK!" BL Nephrite yelled, as he unleashed a volley of miniature energy spheres, laced with nega-energy onto Sailor Cosmos.

FWOOSH!

Sailor Cosmos returned the proverbial favor by unleashing her own attack.

"CRESCENT SHOWER!" Sailor Cosmos yelled, as her crescent moon mark glowed.

POP!

SHOWER!

It rained sharp small crescent down unto the dead general, slicing him into a near pulp.

"Arrrgh-!"

Unaffected by her own attack, Sailor Cosmos rushes in to crush the Black Lantern ring that was on his hand.

CRUNCH!

"Connection severed to the BLACK has been severed," said Sailor Cosmos' White Lantern Power ring.

"Wait, you can…talk?" Sailor Cosmos asked the ring, just as both BL Zoicite and BL Kunzite attack her.

"Zoy!" BL Zoicite called out, as s/he rained down ice shards at Sailor Cosmos.

"Hey!" Sailor Cosmos yelped, as she dodges that attack, only to be encased in an opaque sphere.

"Now, that you have fallen into my trap, I shall squeeze you like the bug that your are!" BL Kunzite yells, as he clenches his fist.

"Yes!" BL Queen Beryl yells happily. "Squeeze that little gnat!"

"Urgh!" Sailor Cosmos grimaced, as she used her supernatural strength and stamina to keep the sphere from crushing her.

"Do it now!" BL Kunzite yells, as he directs his lover to act.

"Of course, dear," BL Zoicite said with a smile, as she creates spikes made from white spikes…before plunging them into sphere.

SNIKT-!

SPLURCH!

"Excellent," BL Queen Beryl said, as she sees that the Sailor Cosmos was now as good as DEAD. "The Moon Princess will, too, shall join the Black Lantern Corps-"

RRRRRUUUUMMMMMBLE-!

"What?" BL Kunzite said, as the sphere he created burst spectacularly.

BOOM!

The force of the explosion knocks the Black Lanterns back, revealing Sailor Cosmos.

"Surprise to see me, Beryl-chan?" Sailor Cosmos said with a smirk, as she flipped a light rod in her hands.

"How…how did you survive THAT?" Beryl asked.

"Let's see…I learned many tricks from the likes of Houdini and Mister Miracle with my husband Ranma, and I am a contortionist, trained by the yogi mystic Dhalsim, with the abilities of a Changeling. So YOU do the math. And now for my next trick…"

In quick succession, Sailor Cosmos throws the rod at Zoicite's ring, which bounces off and hits Kunzite's ring. In both instances, the structural integrity of the Black Lantern power rings broke apart.

"No-!" the two generals yelled in unison, just as their rings exploded.

POP!

And, with that, they were gone.

"Connection severed to the BLACK has been severed," said Sailor Cosmos' White Power ring, again.

"And then, there was one," Sailor Cosmos said.

Quickly, BL Queen Beryl turns towards BL Ken and BL Ikuko.

"What are you waiting for, fools?" BL Queen Beryl yelled. "GET HER!"

BL Ken and BL Ikuko leaped to tackle their daughter.

"Now, hon, stay still," BL Ken said.

"This is for your own good," BL Ikuko said.

"No," Sailor Cosmos said, as she raised her Cosmic Moon Staff, intending to deliver the necessary blow to end their existence…

TING!

"Huh?" Sailor Cosmos said, as her White Lantern Power ring began to glow furiously. Instinctively, she points her ring at her parents…

FWOOSH!

"Augh-!" BL Ken and BL Ikuko said, as the rays of the light engulfed them.

"No!" BL Queen Beryl yells, as BL Ken and BL Ikuko were changed. "They…they are becoming living creatures again…?"

Slowly but sure the corpse of the Black Lanterns were giving new life, just as the Black Lantern rings changed on their fingers from black…to white.

"Conversion completed," said Sailor Cosmos' White Lantern power ring said. "New members of the White Lantern Corps have been initiated."

"Um, I don't like the sound of that," Sailor Cosmos said. "How about a NEW designation: the 'Serenity Corps'?"

"Designation accepted."

"Good."

"Bah!" BL Queen Beryl said. "You will be dealt with later!"

With that, BL Queen Beryl disappears in a tornado of dark energy.

FWOOSH!

Sailor Cosmos sighs, as she turns towards her parents.

Her…parents.

Ever since the incident involving the manufacturing of the Omega Particle, Sailor Cosmos longed for the return of her own parents. Now, apparently, she has found a way…

"Mom?" Sailor Cosmos said hesitantly. "Dad?"

Ken and Ikuko blinked their collective eyes, as they turned towards their daughter.

"Usagi?" Ken asked.

"Yes, Daddy?" Sailor Cosmos replied with hesitance.

"Dear, why are we wearing these…clothes?" Ikuko asked, as she motions her outfit. All the Black Lanterns wore a Green Lantern type uniform that was black with white trim and the symbol of the Black Hand on the chest. Now, it was white with black with the crest of the House of Serenity on it.

"Long story short, an enemy of mine killed you and Dad, while a second enemy of mine brought you two back to life as zombies."

"What?" Ken yelled. He then recognized the street he was on.

"Why are we-?" Ken asked, as Sailor Cosmos points towards their burning home.

"Our house-!"

"Dear, you have some explaining to do," Ikuko replied.

"I know, Mother," Sailor Comos said, as she used her staff to extinguish the flames of the burning house, just as the police and the fire department began to converge unto the damage area surrounding the Tsukino Residence. "But first…"

FWOOSH!

"Right now, I need to take you two to a safe place, so I don't have to worry about you're safety," Sailor Cosmos said, as she raised her staff to initiate a teleport. "Hang on-!"

FLASH!

And Sailor Cosmos was gone.

Meanwhile…

Ranma growls, as he feels damage to both his body and his life force. Had he not have received training in the Dark Arts, that would have really hurt him.

When the blast began to die down a bit, Ranma took on a cane attack on his person, as BL Tuxedo Mask tried to "brain" him.

WHOOSH!

MISS!

Ranma sidestepped the intended blow, jumps up, and elbows BL Tuxedo Mask's head.

THOK!

BAM!

As BL Tuxedo Mask rises from the indentation of the ground, made by the force of his fall, Ranma adjusted his stance.

"I was hoping that your spell casting would have weakened you," BL Tuxedo Mask said. "Apparently I was mistaken."

"Among many things," Ranma replied. "Give up, Chiba. I'm not backing down."

"I know," replied BL Tuxedo Mask, as he used the power of the Black Lantern power rings to encase himself in armor, giving him a foreboding look.

"Now, we can finish our rivalry to the bitter end!" said BL Earth Knight, as he appeared with the look a dark knight from hell…

"Why does he remind me of 'Vader'?" Ranma wondered. "Well, TWO can play the game…"

Ranma then clasped his fingers, and began to perform a series of hand mudras.

TING!

"Summoning Jutsu: Strength of Cyttorak!" Ranma yells.

POOF!

Now, Ranma was huge and muscled, but was not green like the Hulk. He wore a gray helmet that was bolted into an armored vest (also gray). He also wore gray pants with metal shin and knee guards, metal gauntlets and a pair of knuckle-busters.

"What…what are you?" said the BL Earth Knight.

"Who am I?" Ranma said. "I'm the RANMA-NAUT, BI-OTCH!"

And with that, the so-called Ranma-naut ran straight at the BL Earth Knight in a thunderous roar.

THOOM-THOOM-THOOM-THOOM-THOOM-THOOM-THOOM-THOOM-!

Not realizing what he was facing, BL Earth Knight threw a hail of black roses at the incoming onslaught. What he did not know that by tapping into the power of the demon lord "Cyttorak the Unstoppable", Ranma was literally a kin to the super-villain known as the Juggernaut. And, like the Juggernaut, once Ranma moved, he could not be stopped, due to his powerful, magical aura.

WATATATATATATATATATAT-!

TINGTINGTINGTINGTINGTING-!

Ranma continued his attack, as the BL Earth Knight he channeled the power of the Earth through the corrupted "lens" of his power ring.

FWOOSH!

Still, that did not stop Ranma.

However, what did eventually stop Ranma was the fact that the power of the Silver Millennium was equal to the power of Cyttorak. Case in point: the Sword of Gaea, which was handed down to the Prince of the Earth for generations. Unfortunately, it was now in the hands of a Black Lantern.

At the last minute, BL Earth Knight used a sword swipe that allowed him to cut into Ranma deeply, just as Ranma threw a punch.

SWING-!

SLICE!

"Arrgh!" Ranma yelped, as he felt the cut. Inwardly, while the wound was not life threatening, he cursed himself for being careless.

"It seems as if you are not unstoppable after all," BL Earth Knight said with a smirk, as he flicked his sword while Ranma goes down a bit. "I shall now present your head to Lord Nekron-"

BAMF!

Hoshi knocks BL Earth Knight over, by pushing him, causing the Black Lantern to drop his sword.

"Get AWAY from him!" Hoshi yells.

BL Earth Knight looks up at Hoshi and scowls.

"Don't you know that HE is responsible for making us into a girl?" BL Earth Knight said. "He took our girl, and then he took our MANHOOD!"

"That's not true, Mamoru," said a voice from above.

All eyes looked up to see Sailor Cosmos floating to the ground at the base of the tower.

"An angel…" Hoshi said.

"You," BL Earth Knight said with a scowl.

"Usagi," Ranma said, already back into fighting form, but wanted to see what will happen next…

"You died saving my life from a cowardly attack inflicted by the minions of Darkseid," Sailor Cosmos said. "However, when reality had reset itself, your soul had already been reborn as Hoshi Sato, thanks to a phenomenon known as 'soul migration'. Thus, she is the TRUE 'Earth Senshi'…not you. You are just a shadow of the man I once loved as a soulmate."

"No, that's not true!" BL Earth Knight said. "I'm Endymion, the Prince of the Earth! I'm Mamoru Chiba! It should be me that you love, not him-!"

Ranma sees that the Black Lantern part of the BL Earth Knight was losing power fast, thanks to the fact that the corpse that was Prince Endymion was feeling the emotions rage, greed…and love. The purpose of the Black Lanterns was that they felt NO emotions. Once they do, they cease being Black Lanterns. And if they are already dead…

"No!" BL Earth Knight said, as he begins to dissolve back into dust. "It's not fair! I should be your prince. Usako, I love you-!"

"I know, my darling," Sailor Cosmos said, as she goes over to her once beloved. She then gives the person who she once called HER prince…a kiss.

"You will always be the love that I once had, when I first became Sailor Moon," Sailor Cosmos said. "And I will protect and raise our daughter the way you would want it. And somewhere, in another reality, we are together as King and Queen of a bright future…"

Pause.

"But our 'fairy tale romance' is over."

"Usako-!"

And that was that, as the remains of the former guardian of the Earth breaks down into dust, and is scattered across the four winds.

"Usagi…" Ranma said steadily, as he rises to his feet.

"I'm okay, Ranma," Sailor Cosmos said, as she wiped away a brimming tear. "I've said my good-byes a while ago…"

She then takes a look at Ranma.

"What happened to you?" Sailor Cosmos asked.

"Oh, um, used a summoning justu to tap into the power of the juggernaut," Ranma said.

"How long-?"

"As long as I want it. All I need to do is cancel the jutsu."

"I see," Sailor Cosmos said, thinking about how to use this bit of news for their next coupling session…

"Can anybody tell me what is going on?" Hoshi asked. "And what was THAT?"

"A past left buried," Sailor Cosmos said. "But you are needed to become the new guardian of the Earth: Sailor Terra."

"Oh?"

"Well, we better hurry," Ranma said, as he looks up at the incoming swarm of youma. "We need to activate our counter-measures, and quickly."

"Right," Sailor Cosmos said, as she turns to toss a henshin rod at Hoshi, who caught it easily enough.

"What's this?" Hoshi asked.

"Say the first thing that comes to mind," Sailor Cosmos said.

"Okay, I suppose. Earth Power Make-Up-!"

FWOOSH!

Meanwhile, the Sailor Scouts counter-attack, with the focus on their foes rings.

BLAM!

"SKREE-!" yelled a Black Lantern, as his ring is shattered, causing the corpse to collapse into dust.

"We can't keep up with this!" Sailor Uranus said, as she lobbed another "World Shaking" at yet another Black Lantern, while slicing the rings of another Black Lantern.

"SKREE-!"

ZAARRRK!

By combing fire with lightning, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars create a plasma discharge that eliminates more rings…and their owners.

"Bring 'em on!" yelled Sailor Mars yells in triumphant. "You all shall be crushed by the might of the Princess of Fire! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-!"

'Uh, oh,' Sailor Jupiter thought, as she broke out into a sweat. 'She's gone 'Azula' again…'

"Ami?" Sailor Venus said. "Now is the time to do…whatever?"

"Right," Sailor Mercury said, as she activated the counter-measures with a click of a button.

WHOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM-!

Tokyo Tower lights up, as a wave of pure energy fans out. As it spreads, energy that fuels the Black Lantern rings is neutralized, rendering the rings powerless. It also renders the Black Lanterns powerless, as they are reduced into dust.

"It's working!" Sailor Saturn said.

"Indeed," Sailor Mercury said proudly. "With our counter-measures, it will be impossible for the Black Lanterns to operate anywhere in Japan, and much of the north east region of Asia."

"Because the sphere of influence has to be big enough to cover the entire area of Japan," Sailor Neptune said.

"Exactly."

"How long?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"As long as possible, I suppose."

"And thank goodness," Sailor Cosmos said, as she, Doctor Ranma (now in normal guise, after canceling his jutsu) and the new "Sailor Terra" step unto the top deck of the tower. "Usagi, THERE you are," Sailor Mars yelled. "Where have you been?"

"I'm sure Ranma told you that I was fending off Beryl and her minions while saving my parents."

"Um, I see…"

"Anyway, with Japan safe, we should focus on helping other heroes, and ridding them from our world, before going after the source of this fiasco," Ranma said.

Everyone nod his or her heads in agreement.

"But first, I want to introduce you to our newest senshi," Sailor Cosmos said, as she introduced to the others…Sailor Terra.

Meanwhile…

"I did as you asked, Dark Guardian," said BL Queen Beryl, as she kneeled before the renegade Oan "Scar", as the Black Hand (the avatar of the Black Light), Black Lantern Sailor Pluto and Black Lantern Hinako Ninomiya surrounded her. "But she proved to be too strong!"

"Of course she is," Scar said. "After all, you were supposed to be fodder, in order to test the resolve of both the Lord of Chaos and the Lord of Order. And now that you have fulfilled your purpose…"

As if on cue, BL Queen Beryl's ring was removed from her telekinetically.

"Wha-?"

"We don't need you anymore," BL Sailor Pluto said. "Good-bye."

"Noooooooo-!"

And, with that, BL Queen Beryl was dust again.

"And I so wanted to date her," the Black Hand said.

"No matter," said the Dark Guardian. "We have a role to perform, if we are to wake up our master…LORD NEKRON!"

**Tbc.**


	7. Chapter 7

**TRTSS13: The Blackest Reign and A Dark Night! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC and Marvel Comics, and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This is story is a limited series featuring the events of "Dark Reign" (Marvel Comics) and "Blackest Night" (DC Comics). As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 7**

* * *

It's been a week since the initial attack on Japan by the Black Lantern Corp. Casualties were thankfully light, in spite of the attack by the Black Lanterns. Since then, work has been ongoing into launching a counter-offensive. Thus, with that in mind, everyone of importance have moved to the SS Ranusagi, located underneath the empty lot behind the Tendo Dojo, in order to prepare for the final outcome…

"What do you think?" Ranma said, as he dressed in a 1970s leisure suit.

"What the heck is THAT?" Akane said.

"Well, after initially learning that I could not master the Serenity Rings, due to the fact that the power is based upon pure order, I decided to do an evaluation as to why I could not master the interface. Well, I decided to turn a weakness into a win."

"And we all suffer as a result," Ryouga said, as he walks into lounge area with his data pads.

"I'm surprise that you even found your way here, 'P-Chan'," Ranma replied.

"Whatever, 'Fem-Boy'," Ryouga said, as he sits down. "I managed to track down the movements of the Black Lantern Corp."

"What is their target?" Akane asked. The plan was to utilize her TARDIS—a green, Oriental-style pagoda—as a means of circumventing the Black Lanterns' surveillance of the Universe…

"The primary planets of importance are Oa, Ysmult, Okaara, Zamora, Odym, Korugar and Earth," Ranma said.

"I understand the previous six planets, by why is Earth included?" Ryouga asked.

"Earth is important because it is a key hub that would lead to other realities, timelines and dimensions, which is always why it was attacked on a regular basis, especially from the likes of Darkseid."

"Well, that's fine, but what about that hideous suit of yours?" Akane said. "What are you suppose to be…a Plaid Lantern or something?"

"Yeah, just take the Serenity Ring, and master that," Ryouga said.

"Fine," Ranma said. "You guys don't have any fashion sense."

"Funny, I was wondering about YOU on that score."

"Ha, ha," Ranma said, as he concentrated on combining the colors of emotion within himself…

FLASH!

Now, Ranma wore a white/black suit with the symbol of the Crescent Moon on the chest. The white reminded Ranma of the white suits that Kryptonians wear during funerals or important functions. The white was almost ethereal…

"Done," Ranma said.

"I thought you said that you could not master the white power ring?" Akane asked.

"No, I said I couldn't INITIALLY learn to master the Serenity Power Ring. I was trying to be unique in my aesthetics"

"So, in other words, you have bad fashion sense."

"I would like to say that my tastes are eclectic-"

BWEEEP! BWEEP! BWEEP-!

Akane looks at her main control panel.

"Who has my number to my TARDIS?" Akane asked.

"Oh, that must be Usagi," Ranma said, as he goes to the receiving line to answer the call.

"Ranma, I thought I told you that I didn't want anyone except you to be able to use the TARDIS system," Akane said.

"Akane, only those who I am married to have the number to your TARDIS," Ranma said.

"So, we're talking about a bazillion wives or something…?"

"Ha, ha," Ranma said, as he picks up the phone.

BLIP!

"Akane's TARDIS," Ranma said on the receiver.

"Ranma, we have a problem," Usagi replied over the line. "Meet me in Coast City, and be armed."

CLICK!

"What does SHE want?" Akane asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," as Ranma hangs up the phone.

"Then we're coming," Ryouga said.

"You two?"

"Yes, us, too," Akane said. "And the rest of us."

"No," Ranma said. "I don't want Japan left undefeated."

"It's not going to be, unless you don't have faith in Japan's super-heroes?"

"Fine," Ranma replied, as he folds his arms. "You're coming?"

Before Akane could say anything, another call comes in.

BWEEP! BWEEP! BWEEEP!

"What now?" Akane said tersely, as Ranma answers the phone again.

"Hello?" Ranma asked, as he listened to the receiver. "Oh, Wildcat- what? Okay."

Ranma hands the phone to Akane.

"For you," Ranma said, as Akane accepts the phone.

"Humph," Akane said, as she accepts the phone. "Yes, Ted? WHAT? I'm on my way."

CLICK!

"Change of plans," Akane said, as she goes to her "Hawkgirl" locker.

"What happened?" Ryouga asked.

"There is a Black Lantern attack on the JSA's headquarters," Akane said, as she pulls out her "Hawkgirl" cowl, after opening her locker. "I have to go."

"Well, take Ryouga with you."

"Ranma, I can handle things on my own-"

"Akane, listen to me on this, okay?" Ranma said. "I KNOW you can handle yourself, but not everyone know how to deal with these Black Lanterns. Plus, in any asymmetrical warfare, victory goes to those with the bigger stick…"

Akane looks into her husband's eyes, and sees the sincerity in Ranma's eyes.

"Fine, jerk…BE that way," Akane said with a smile. She then turns towards Ryouga.

"[How's your English, Ryouga]?"

"[Um, fine, I guess]," Ryouga replied likewise in English. "[Why]?"

A short time later, Serenity Lantern Ranma Saotome appear overhead, over Coast City. He could automatically sense the death energies that existed in the vicinity.

"Man, I'm glad that we took care of the problem back at home," Ranma said to himself. "I better-"

Suddenly, Ranma's senses rang like a gong, just as Black Lantern Superman delivers a solid punch, only to have Ranma produces a shield made from white light to block the blow.

FWAK!

"Ugh," Ranma said, as he nearly buckled under the blow. If he were prepared to fight, Ranma would have been able to take the blow with ease. However, due to the dark energies mucking up his senses, Ranma was nearly taken by surprise, however barely.

"Ring, scan," Ranma commanded, as he increased the density of his force field.

SCANNING. KAL-EL, ALSO KNOWN AS 'SUPERMAN', HAS BEEN RECRUITED INTO THE BLACK LANTERN CORPS.

"Tell me something that I DON'T know," Ranma said. "How is it possible that someone who is alive can become a Black Lantern?"

"Conversion, of course," said a familiar voice from behind.

Ranma turns around to see two new Black Lanterns, and they were familiar to him.

"No," Ranma said in disbelief.

"Yes," Black Lantern Sailor Pluto said, as she and Black Lantern Hinako Ninomiya floated in the air, as BL Superman continued to pound on Ranma's shield. "Essentially, the Black Lantern power rings convert the blood of the living into the black ichor, thereby allowing the rings to take over."

Pause.

"Then again, you should know about this, considering the fact that you are the Sorcerer Supreme nowadays."

Ranma nods grimly. As a trained necromancer, among other magical disciplines, due to his role as the Sorcerer Supreme (i.e. "Doctor Ranma"), he was familiar with the liche rote, which can either raise the dead or turn a person into an undead creature. The Etruscans magi were notorious for their liche experiments. In fact, it is not that uncommon to find such mages, who despises the Hermetic mages due to their ancient rivalries, nor is it uncommon to find the Etruscan mages in tombs underneath ancient sites in and around Tuscany, Italy…

"And there is one other thing, Sun Prince," BL Sailor Pluto said with a smirk, as she waves her Time Key staff. "It is within MY power to bring back the dead…"

With that, BL Sailor Pluto raises her staff, as the garnet stone flashes.

FLASH!

Floating before Ranma was a Black Lantern Naru Osaka, one of Ranma's doppelganger.

"Impossible!" Ranma said, as he frowns. "How-?"

"Before Beryl's attack on the Moon Princess, we kidnapped Naru Osaka," BL Sailor Pluto said. "Now, while Superman, Miss Ninomiya and I have things to do, your female side will entertain you in the meantime. Ta!"

FLASH!

And now, Ranma was alone with BL Naru.

"Hello, Ranma-kun," BL Naru said with a smirk. Her skin was like alabaster, while her hair was a dull red. However, her eyes were white, as if she was blind.

"Because of YOU, I have seen HELL!" BL Naru said, as she blasted Ranma with nega-energy.

BWOOSH!

"Hey!" Ranma said, as he avoided the first volley. "That's Ryouga's line!"

"I know," BL Naru said, as she smiled wickedly while taking aim again. "I just like getting under your skin, that's all."

BWOOSH!

"This is ridiculous!" Ranma said, as he quickly dodges the second blast, only to receive a flying kick to the chest.

BAM!

'Fast, ain't she,' Ranma thought to himself. He then smiles.

"Good."

BL Naru frowns upon seeing her male counterpart smile; she also sees that Ranma's emotional spectrum was white.

"You seem to be happy," BL Naru said with a smirk.

"I am," Ranma replied.

"And why is THAT?"

"Because I don't have to hold back."

With that, Ranma delivers a solid punch in the air towards BL Naru. At the same time, the very air crackled and thundered, as Ranma produces a sonic boom in his wake.

BA-BOOM!

"Ah!" BL Naru yells, as she felt her ribs cracked.

"Normally, I don't like hitting females…even if said female is my female side, but I'll make an exception."

"Then I won't disappoint," BL Naru said, as she crouches a bit.

Ranma squints his eyes, as BL Naru produces a visible aura of a…cat.

"Mrrooowl," BL Naru said, as she bared her teeth. "Hissss…"

"Oh, crap-!"

"RRROOOOWL-!" BL Naru said, as she pounces while swiping.

SLICE!

"Whoa," Ranma said, as he barely moved out of the way. Unfortunately, he felt the skin of his left facial cheek being nicked in the process.

However, just as BL Naru was about to twist around for a follow-up attack, Ranma slams his elbow into her spine.

CRACK!

"Ah!"

Knowing that the intended paralysis was just temporary, since all Black Lanterns had phenomenal regenerative abilities, Ranma quickly grabbed the limp BL Naru's ring hand, and delivered a "Breaking Point" attack on BL Naru's ring.

CRACK!

CONNECTION SEVERED.

"Ohhhhh," Naru said, as she begins to fall, only to be caught by her male counterpart.

"I got you," Ranma said, as he cradles the girl.

Naru looks up at her male counterpart.

"Ranma?" Naru asked. "What's going on?"

"A lot," Ranma said, as he began to fly to a safe place beyond Coast City's city limits. "Let me take you to a safe place…"

Meanwhile…

"Solomon Grundy wants to eat chicken-girl!" said the alabaster-skinned Solomon Grundy, as he pounds the ground apart, before taking a chunk of the street before tossing it at Hawkgirl.

"Gee, no thanks!" Hawkgirl yells, as she used her war mace to smash the debris apart.

WHAM!

Meanwhile, Red Lantern Ryouga, now enraged at what the undead super-villain would try to harm Hawkgirl, Ryouga used his awesome might to bowl over Grundy.

BAM!

"How DARE you try to harm Akane!" Ryouga said, before belching up hot, red blood on the undead Grundy.

"BLURRGH!"

"Argh-!" Grundy yelled, as the blood ate at his skin, like napalm.

"I am SO glad I'm not doing the Red Lantern deal this time around," Hawkgirl said, as she broke out in a sweat…

**Tbc.**


	8. Chapter 8

**TRTSS13: The Blackest Reign and a Dark Night!**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 8**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"So, Princess," said the very tall, walking undead entity named "Nekron", as he touched the cheek of Sailor Cosmos. Nekron looked like a starving, old man with glowing, whit eyes, and was dressed like a priest from a cult.

"What do you think?"

Sailor Cosmos was chained to the Black Lantern main power battery, surrounded by the undead metahuman community. Some looked like zombies, while others were merely pale like vampires. Unfortunately, all were now undead, and, if nothing is done to destroy their power-source, the rest of Earth will become Nekron's base of operations, from where to spread the Black Light throughout the Universe…

"I think…you suck," Sailor Cosmos replied, childishly. Earlier, she and the Justice League of America were hoping to bring down Nekron.

"Oh, my dear, how cute," Nekron said with an amused chuckle. "You won't be so obstinate after you become my bride."

"Ewww!" Sailor Cosmos said, as she made a face. "Even if I was into older men, unless they happen to be Ricardo Montalban or George Hamilton, with their skin like fine Corinthian leather, then NO. And what's with you guys anyway? I may be a 'princess' to be won, but come on! Like I'm going to let any of you dudes force me to bare your brood…"

Pause.

"Besides, I don't think you can handle THIS bunny. Ha!"

"Huh, I see," Nekron said, as he broke out in an uncharacteristic sweat. "Well, I guess we will have to loosen you up a bit, so that you can bare my seed."

"Uh, news flash, I'm some field that you can plow!" Sailor Cosmos said indignity. "Besides, I CAN'T have kids right now, because of my immortality."

"Yes, this I know," Nekron said, as he steps back. "That is why I asked your precious Sailor Pluto to help convert you to the cause…"

Sailor Cosmos sees BL Sailor Pluto, as she and BL Hinako Ninomiya step forward.

"No, Setsuna," Sailor Cosmos said sadly. "How-?"

"The rogue Guardian of Oa 'Scar' came to me, and converted me," 'Pluto said. "From there, I resurrected Queen Beryl and her minions, in an effort to convert you."

"Huh. So now what? I'm not going to change because of you, you know…"

"True, which is why I had enlisted the assistance of an old friend of the Sun Prince…"

Sailor Cosmos turns to look at Hinako, who steps up.

"You need to be disciplined for the master," Hinako said, as she presents a 100-yen coin in front of Usagi. "One-Hundred Yen Shiatsu!"

ZAAAARK-!

"Uh!" Sailor Cosmos groaned, as Hinako began to siphon off from Sailor Cosmos.

"Soon, when your energy levels are at their weakest, you will be ready to be my bride," Nekron said. "And when that happens, the light in the Universe will go out, and a new darkness will reign supreme!"

Meanwhile…

After depositing Naru to a safe place, Ranma officially enters the fray.

"Damn it!" yelled Green Lantern Hal Jordan, as he flies away from a Black Lantern power ring. Apparently, it wanted to convert Hal into a Black Lantern, thinking that by doing so, the Green Lanterns would have lost a key asset in their fight against Nekron and his Black Lanterns.

"Hal!" said Star Sapphire Carol Ferris Jordan, Hal's wife, as she sees her husband being chased by the Black Lantern power ring.

"Pay attention to the task at hand, Carol," said Sinestro, as he, Blue Lantern Saint Walker (a humanoid dolphin), Sailor Mars (leader of the Red Lantern Corps, after Atrocitous was sealed in amber by Akane), Agent Orange Nabiki Tendo and Indigo-1 of the Indigo Tribe (a violet-skinned alien female who wears simple garments to show modesty) maintained their barrier that kept the Black Lanterns from moving beyond the borders of Coast City. Earlier, each one made an effort to coral the remaining Black Lanterns on Earth to a central location, only to learn later that it was Nekron's intention to have his minions gather to use their collective power to convert the one person that could change the destiny of the Universe: Sailor Cosmos.

"Hal is a big-boy. He can take care of himself."

"But that's my husband you're talking about!" Carol said.

"Sinestro is right," said Saint Walker he continued to fuel everyone's power sources. "I have faith in him."

"You faith in everyone, regardless," Nabiki said, as she holds back another Black Lantern. "I don't want my profit potential to go away."

"Oh, yes, the greed thing," Sinestro smirked.

"Of course. Without life, there is no struggle. And without a struggle, there is no need…or want. And I'll be damned to have someone like Nekron end my ability to make a profit off of those who both want and need."

Regardless, we need a Green Lantern to kill a Black Lantern," Sailor Mars said, as she spews the equivalent of napalm at BL Superman, as he tried to attack her.

BLURGH!

"Arrrgh!" BL Superman yelled, as his body seared with pain, but Sailor Mars whirled around to unleash a classic sailor senshi attack.

"Mars Fire Sniper…ATTACK!"

With her bow made out of solid mana, Sailor Mars unleashes a volley of arrows that made their mark.

THAK! THAK! THAK!

Thankfully, Superman was still vulnerable to magic.

"Arrrgh!"

"Got you-!"

"No, I got YOU," said BL Green Arrow, as he lobbed off a volley of arrows.

THWAK!

"Huh?" Sailor Mars said, just as she was about to turn around.

WHAM!

An orange light construct, shaped to look like a government worker, block the attack with its hand.

Sailor Mars turns to see Nabiki.

"Um, thanks?" 'Mars said.

"Don't mention," Nabiki said with a knowing smile. "I'll bill you later."

"…"

Meanwhile, Ranma sees that his daughter Princess Diana ("Wonder Woman"), now a Black Lantern, was fighting her half-sister Queen Mera ("Deep Blue") underneath a pier. Since their powers were derived from gods, and since they were Ranma's daughters, their fight was destroying the waterfront.

"Ha!" Diana yelled, as she tossed a schooner at her half-sister.

FWOOMM-!

Using her mystic trident like a baseball bat, Mera shatters the ship with one blow.

"Ha!" Mera yells, as she connects.

BLAM!

Taking advantage of this, Diana tosses her battle-axe towards her throat. Luckily, Ranma was on hand to catch the axe.

THAP!

"Huh?" Mera said in surprise.

"Diana, snap out it!" Ranma yelled, as he sees Diana approaching him and Mera. "This isn't YOU."

"But, Daddy, don't you like the fact that I am a big girl now?" Diana said seductively. "Just because we're kin, that doesn't mean we can't-"

SLAP!

Ranma slaps Diana hard in the face. He didn't want to, but someone was corrupting his daughter's mind.

Diana falters back a bit, as her mind began to process what had just happened.

"F-Father?"

"Diana, it'll be okay," Ranma said. "We can get through this-"

"No!" Diana said, as she pushes her father away. "I'm monster for thinking perverted thoughts-!"

And with that, Diana flies away.

"Diana!" Ranma said.

"Daddy," Mera said, as she leans on her trident.

Ranma turns towards his other daughter.

"Can you handle things from here on?" Ranma asked.

"I think I can."

"Good, because I need to stop Diana from hurting herself," Ranma said, as he took to the skies after Diana.

Meanwhile, Sailor Cosmos is still caught in her predicament. Already, her skin was turning pale, while her hair was graying.

"Soon, you will be mine," Nekron said, as he smirks.

Meanwhile, Ganthet, the remaining Guardian that was not corrupted Scar's betrayal, gathers the remaining heroes.

"I've received word from Green Lantern John Stewart that all the remaining Black Lanterns from across the Universe are coming here to this planet," Ganthet said grimly. "Unfortunately, the other corps won't arrive here in time, and the Moon Princess' time is running out."

"Sir, the Sailor Scouts can be here shortly," Sailor Mars said.

"As can the Nerima Wrecking Crew…for a small fee, of course." Nabiki said.

"Thank you, but they will not be enough," Ganthet said. "We Oans know about the colored power rings. After all, it took us to find that the green light was the best color to project our will…"

Using his power over the Green, Ganthet creates a duplicate Green Lantern ring from Hal's ring, and places it on his finger.

"I welcome myself back to the Green Lantern Corps," Ganthet said. "Now, I initiate the process of duplication in the other rings, so that the nearest person that is best suited for this mission…"

PLOP!

Sailor Mars' ring duplicates itself.

SCAN FOR RAGE.

Saint Walker's ring duplicates itself.

SCAN FOR HOPE.

Carol's ring duplicates itself.

SCAN FOR LOVE.

Nabiki's ring duplicates itself.

SCAN FOR AVARICE.

"Yeah, for a FEE," Nabiki said with a smirk.

Sinestro's ring duplicates itself.

SCAN FOR FEAR.

Indigo-1's ring duplicates itself.

SCAN FOR COMPASSION.

The new rings take off, determined to find their owners…

Ranma lands to find Diana weeping.

"Diana…" Ranma said, as he places a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"You must think me to be disgusting, for wanting to be with you," Diana replied. "It's been so long since Trevor died, and then Bruce died as well. But with you being other constant in my life, I…I…"

"It's okay, kiddo," Ranma said. "I guess I didn't know that my awesome prowess could affect blood relations."

"That's not funny, Father."

"Yeah, I guess not," Ranma said, as he sits next to Diana. "I guess I had my own regrets, where you are concerned."

"You do?"

"Of course I do. I wished that I had been there when you were 'born'. I wished that I was there teaching you things, about guys and martial arts and stuff that fathers suppose to teach their children…and especially to their daughters."

"But the things that I said-"

"I married my aunt on my mother's side," Ranma said. "Sure, it was one generation removed, but still…"

"So, we-"

"Technically, if we did get together, our Juraian heritage would allow for healthy children. But we are from EARTH. We do not those kinds of thing, even if it was legally and ethically allowed."

Pause.

"Diana, you are a wonderful woman. No matter what, the love that you have embraced as a mission is far stronger than what the perverts in this world wants to do with that love. So what if the Black Lanterns tried to corrupt your love for me and your family, friends and the rest of the world into a disgusting thing. As long as the Black Lanterns have not corrupted the love for yourself, you can overcome this. I should know, on account of being married to your step-mother after all these years."

Pause.

"I should be awarded a lifetime achievement medal for all the stuff that I had to put up from her…"

**Tbc.**


	9. Chapter 9

**TRTSS13: The Blackest Reign and a Dark Night!**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 9**

* * *

Diana giggles, even though she felt the urge to consume her father's flesh…literally.

"You promise me that you won't give up?" Ranma asked.

"I promised, Father," Diana said, as she wiped the last tear away.

Suddenly, a violet ring appears.

"What is a Star Sapphire power ring doing here?" Ranma asked.

PRINCESS DIANA OF EARTH. YOU HAVE SHOWN GREAT CAPACITY FOR LOVE. ACCEPT THIS RING TO AID YOU IN YOUR MISSION…

The ring slips onto Diana's hand. When that happens, Diana's Black Lantern power ring shatters while Diana is transformed…

"Huh," Ranma said, as he sees that his daughter now wore a variation of her traditional Wonder Woman outfit, now similar to the Star Sapphire Corps outfit, with the red and blue coloring replaced with violet.

"Why is that Star Sapphires have to look…slutty?" Ranma said. "Not that I don't mind, but why does it have to be MY kid?"

"Father, hush," Diana said. "I think the new variation looks cute."

"Humph. Well, perhaps I can do a change myself, in light of your sacrifice…"

So, with one yank on his Serenity Corps costume, Ranma was now Serenity Corps Hawkman.

"Alright!" Hawkman said, as he flexed his bare chest while doing a practice swing with his war mace. "Let's go kick some undead butt!"

With a flap of his wings, which were really his "light hawk wings" given form, Hawkman took to the skies.

"Wait for me, Father!" Wonder Woman said, as she took to the skies.

Meanwhile, Hawkgirl finishes dealing with BL Solomon Grundy and the other Black Lanterns suddenly disappeared.

BLIP!

"What was that?" Hawkgirl said, as she looks around.

"Akane, our rings!" Red Lantern Ryouga said, as he and Hawkgirl looked at their respective Red Lantern power rings, which were glowing…

"We have to go," Hawkgirl said, as her costume took on a more red hue or trim. She then turns towards Power Woman, as everyone began to clean up around the JSA headquarters.

"Power Woman, you think you can handle things from here?" Hawkgirl asked.

"I guess, but-" Power Woman said.

"Good. Come on, Ryouga!" Hawkgirl said, as she takes to the skies.

"Coming, Akane!" Ryouga said, as he followed her…

"Very strong willed, isn't she?" Power Woman said.

"Pot?" Wildcat said, with a grin. "Meet kettle."

"What was THAT?"

"Nothing, nothing…"

Soon, all the available color coordinated corps arrived to Coast City.

"Well, well, well," Agent Orange Nabiki said with a smirk. "It looks like the gang is all here…"

Nabiki sees Blue Lanterns Sailor Mercury and Ukyo Kuonji, Star Sapphires Sailor Venus, and Shampoo, Red Lanterns Sailor Mars, Hawkgirl and Ryouga Hibiki, Green Lanterns Sailor Jupiter and Tatewaki Kuno, Sinestro Corps Sailor Saturn and Kodachi, Indigo Tribe Sailor Neptune and Kasumi, and Agent Orange Sailor Uranus and Mousse…both of whom were hanging all over the object of their desire.

"You are mine, Shampoo!" Mousse said, as he created constructs of himself trying to woo the Joketsuzo Amazon.

WHAP!

"You no own Shampoo!" Shampoo replied in disgust.

"Dear, you're getting kind of needy," 'Neptune said with a sigh, as 'Uranus scours the skies.

"I don't want Saotome to take you from ME," 'Uranus said. "Bad enough that I have to submit to his charms…"

'Uranus turns to see Hawkman standing there.

"You hear me, Saotome?" 'Uranus said. "You're not going to get my woman without a fight!"

"Yeah!" Mousse replied.

Hawkman turns to face Nabiki.

"Can't you control your 'agents', Nabs?" Hawkman said.

"What can I say?" Nabiki said with a shrug. "Avarice is a powerful thing…"

"I am glad that everyone has arrived," said Ganthet, as he and Green Hal Jordan, Blue Lanterns Saint Walker and the Flash, Indigo Tribe Indigo-1 and the Atom, Agent Orange Lex Luthor, Star Sapphires Carol Ferris-Jordan, Red Lantern Mera, and Sinestro Corps Sinestro and the Scarecrow gathered around the other colored corpsmen. "We do not have long before the Black Lantern receive re-enforcements."

"Then what shall we do after wards, Ganthet?" Sinestro said impatiently. He was more concerned about what will happen the Black Lanterns have been dealt with…

Ganthet sighs.

"Very well, then here is the deal that you are seeking, Sinestro. Once the threat has been deal with, the space sectors that you consider 'home' will be your domain only. Therefore, Universal Sector 1417 will be under the sole jurisdiction of the Sinestro Corps."

"What?" Hal yelled. "You're allowing this fascist to get a plum prize?"

"Face it, Jordan, we don't have many options," Hawkman said. "The Guardians are decimated, the Green Lantern Corps is in disarray, and we need all the help we can get. I don't like it, but I am more than willing to let Sinestro have Korugar, if it means that the rest of the Universe is safe."

"For once, you are talking sense, Saotome," Sinestro said with a smirk.

Hawkman turns towards Sinesto.

"Don't think my support for Ganthet's idea is a support for YOU, Sinestro. I haven't forgotten the fact that you managed to rope two friends of mine into your corps…"

Pause.

"However, if you give Kodachi and Scarecrow autonomy, I won't go after you. That means that YOU do not order them to do your bidden. You got me? I want your word."

"I suppose a small sacrifice on MY part is in order then," Sinestro said. "You have my word, Saotome."

"THANK you."

"Moving on, Sector 666 will be the sole domain of the Red Lanterns," Ganthet said.

"Great," Sailor Mars said. "More time out in space…"

Hawkgirl turns towards Hawkman.

"You better not take advantage of my time away from Earth, Ranma!" Hawkgirl yells.

"How CAN I when you are always here?" Hawkman said sarcastically.

"Continuing, Sector 2868 will be the sole jurisdiction of the Blue Lantern Corps," Ganthet said.

"Oh, dear," Saint Walker said. "I do hope that our mission to spread hope will not be hindered."

"Sector 1416 will be under the sole jurisdiction of the Star Sapphire Corps."

Sailor Venus sighs. She was hoping to be able to spend more time with Ranma, since she took up a television gig at the Japanese version of MTV…

"Sector 2828 will be under the jurisdiction of the Agents Orange," Ganthet said.

"And I will be charging fees for entering my sector," Nabiki replied.

"Sister, must you always think about money?" Kasumi said disapprovingly.

"Yes, yes I do."

"…"

"The Green Lantern Corps sole jurisdiction will be over Sectors Zero and 3601," Ganthet said.

"Why two sectors?" Sinestro asked.

"Sector Zero is Oa, and the Manhunters are the responsibility of the Guardians," Ganthet replied. "The remainder sectors will be 'neutral space', where each corps can travel and interact as needed-"

"You forgot about us, Guardian," Indigo-1 said. "We of the Indigo Tribe have no need for a jurisdiction."

"I did not mention your tribe because it should be clear that you have no desire to have a stake in territories. But for clarification: the Indigo Tribe can go as they please, but must respect the territories of the aforementioned corps."

"Thank you."

"So, can we go and stop Nekron, now?" Hawkman said impatiently.

"Not quite, Lord of Chaos," Ganthet said. "Those who posses a colored ring may keep those rings. You've earned it."

"Good!" Lex Luthor said. "More power!"

"Hey!" Nabiki said. "You want to keep that ring, you have to pay for a leasing agreement."

"Fine, but be warned that my negotiating skills are more than enough to get the better deal."

"Ha! We shall see…"

Hawkman feels a crawl down up and down his spine.

'Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to get the short end of THEIR negotiations?' Hawkman thought to himself.

"And there is one more thing," Ganthet said. "You, Ranma Saotome, are a Lord of Chaos, and therefore will be suited to shake-up Nekron's master plan."

With a flash of rainbow colored light, Hawkman seemingly splits into seven additional figures.

"Oh, my," Kasumi said.

"Hey, what just happened?" said Green Lantern Ranma Saotome, Sinestro Corp Ranko Tendo, Red Lantern Ranma Saotome (II), Star Sapphire Ranko Tendo (II), Blue Lantern Ranma Saotome (III), Agent Orange Ranma Saotome (IV) and Indigo Tribe Ranko Tendo (III).

"Interesting," the Flash said. "The Guardian managed the split Ranma's matter through a filter of light."

"I apologize for this, but only you can rescue the Moon Princess in this fashion," Ganthet said. "While YOU take the initiative, the rest of us will distract Nekron's forces."

"Fine, but why do I have to wear this?" Ranko II said, noting how slutty her outfit was. "And in heels?"

"Ah, stop being such a girl," Ranma II scoffed. "We are at WAR!"

"But can't make move without knowing the cost of this operation," Ranma IV said.

"Doesn't matter the cost," Ranma III said. "Nothing can beat the power of hope."

"Bare in mind that if Usagi has been turned, we might have to put her out of her misery, for her sake and the Universe," Ranko III said with a sigh.

"Not unless we can put the fear of whatever deity Nekron believes in FIRST," Ranko said, as she cracked her knuckles.

"Whatever," Ranma said. "We do this because we CAN. Right?"

"Right!" said the other Ranma(s) and Ranko(s).

Unfortunately, during all this, everyone broke out in a sweat.

"Oh, my god," Ukyo said. "We created a monster."

"How can we believe that Ranma…and the other Ranma(s) will do what it is necessary to win?" Ryouga said.

"Because, P-chan, I don't plan on losing," Ranma said with a wink and a nod.

"Then, I suggest we proceed," Hal said, as he and the others faced a sea of Black Lanterns. "Are you ready?"

"READY!" yelled everyone.

"CHARGE-!"

And, with that, all hell broke lose…

Meanwhile, Sailor Cosmos was not as white as a ghost, as all color was drained from her features. Her blood was slowly turning into black ichor, and all she could think about is-

"Flesh," Sailor Cosmos said, as she opened her eyes. Her eyes were white.

"I want flesh…"

"See?" Nekron said happily. "You are becoming just like me."

Sailor Cosmos turned towards Nekron.

"Chicken Flesh, as in Kentucky Fried Chicken," Sailor Cosmos said before stuck out her tongue. "That's the best part of fried chicken…extra crispy."

"D'Oh!" Nekron said with frustration.

"As I said, you can change me into anything you want, Nekron, but I am NOT going to marry you, let alone join your crusade in death," Sailor Cosmos said defiantly.

"But how can you resist me?"

"Because, my undead friend, I am everything. I am love, I am rage, I am fear, I am hope, I am compassion, I am greed…and I am WILL. This is not about power or light. This is attitude about how one views destiny and fate. I am the past, the present and the future. I am eternal and infinite. I am like the phases of the Moon. I am…SAILOR COSMOS, now and forever. You change me, but, sooner or later, I will be reborn."

Pause.

"So, nyah!"

"Then, I will have to kill your beloved and your friends," Nekron said. "Only then will you submit to your new role…as the Dark Princess!"

"We shall SEE," Sailor Cosmos said ominously. "We shall see-ACHOO! Sorry about that. I think I'm catching a cold or something…"

Nekron could only stare at his future bride in disbelief.

"…"

**Tbc.**


	10. Chapter 10

**TRTSS13: The Blackest Reign and a Dark Night!**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 10**

* * *

Meanwhile, the battle to save the Moon Princess and to prevent the prophecy from coming to fruition commences. Each warrior has a story to tell as a result of this.

The Green Lantern Corps contingent, consisting of Ganthet, Hal, Ranma, Kuno and Sailor Jupiter, take the lead. With the main Black Lantern Power Battery on top of the hill, it was literally an uphill battle.

"I will shield our rear, while the rest of you take point," Ganthet said, as he creates a force field towards the rear of their flank.

"Got it," Hal said, as he creates a bulldozer made from Green Light to mow down the Black Lanterns.

"This is going to be a battle of attrition if we don't hurry," Ranma said, as he creates a large cat to claw an opening forward.

"Surely, you do not think you will fail in this glorious task, ne?" Kuno said. He had formed a suit of samurai armor around him, so that he could fight up close and in person.

"I ain't saying that at all!"

"Guys, we don't have time for this," Sailor Jupiter said, as she creates an army of Spartan warriors in front of her. She recalled the years spent in Sparta, where she met one of her noble husbands, and bore a son by him. Once the army of phantom warriors were created, 'Jupiter leaps into the air, and calls out an attack.

"Jupiter Thunder…CLAP!"

CHOOM!

Targeting on the rings of the Black Lanterns, the connection to the Black Lanterns power was severed.

CONNECTION SEVERED.

"Skrreeee-!" said one of the undead, as it disappeared.

"We push forward," Ganthet said, as the Green Lanterns continued their fight up the hill.

Meanwhile, the Sinestro Corps contingent made their way up the hill as well.

"Show no mercy," Sinestro said, as he blasted his enemies down. "Tap into their fear to gain strength."

"But of course," said Scarecrow, as he used his ring to create a yellow mist. "But these people have to be alive in order to appreciate fear."

"Hotaru!" Sinestro yelled. "Give these people a taste of life."

"Of…of course," Sailor Saturn said, as she used her Sinestro Corps-enhanced "Silence Glaive" to open up the nerves that regulated emotions of the Black Lanterns.

FLASH!

As the heads of the Black Lanterns glowed yellow, the aforementioned Black Lanterns felt the full effects of the Scarecrow's gas.

"Arrrgh!" said one of the Black Lanterns. "No flesh…NO FLESH-!"

"HOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" said Kodachi said, as she points her power ring at the scared Black Lanterns. "And you will have more to be afraid of what will happen NEXT…"

With her ring, Kodachi produces a tornado made from yellow petals, petals that cut into the approaching wave of Black Lanterns.

At the same time, Ranko took the fight up close and personal, by using the 'Cat Fist'.

"Mrroowrl!" Ranko yowled, as she sliced down a Black Lantern.

SLICE!

Meanwhile, the Blue Lantern contingent, protected by the Indigo Tribe, fueled the power of the other corps.

"Oooooommmm," Ranma III said, as he, Saint Walker, Ukyo and Sailor Mercury floated a foot over the ground, with all sitting in a lotus position, and with all chanting. "We are one with hope and charity…"

"Can't we actually DO something?" Ukyo said, as she continued to close her eyes. "I'm not good with inaction."

"We are doing something, Ukyo Kuonji," Saint Walker said. "We are the harbingers of HOPE…and change."

"We are also helping to increase the power of our allies, because we believe in something, Ukyo," Sailor Mercury said. "I, for example, believe in Usagi not turning to evil."

"Fine, then I believe in Ranchan winning!" Ukyo said, as her blue light glowed brighter.

Ranma III sends a telepathic signal to the Flash. Through him, the Flash can carry the blue light energy of the Blue Lanterns to the others via the Speed Force. In effect, the energy was being delivered like a carrier wave that fell below the senses of the Black Lanterns.

'Barry, how's it going?' Ranma II thought.

SWISH!

'It's getting a bit hairy, Ronnie,' the Flash thought, as he avoided the Black Lanterns gruesome touch. 'But as long as we keep moving, there's still a chance.'

'Hear, hear…'

Meanwhile, Ranko III maintained and pulled the energy sphere that contained the Blue Lanterns, while Indigo-1, the Atom, Sailor Neptune and Kasumi dealt with the Black Lanterns.

"Man, this is intense," said Ranko III, as she used her martial arts skill to fend off her attackers, who were trying to disrupt her concentration.

BAM!

"Skree-!" screeched a Black Lantern that fell before Kasumi. She had intercepted yet another attacker intended for Ranko III.

"Oh, dear," Kasumi said. "I'm for that, Mr. Black Lantern."

"Don't be sorry, Kasumi of Earth," Indigo-1 said, as she killed another Black Lantern. "You're putting them out of their misery."

Meanwhile, the Atom continues his attack by shrinking down to microscopic size, leaping into the rings, and enlarging himself, thereby destroying the rings belong to the Black Lanterns.

POP!

"Skree-!"

"Yahoo!" the Atom said, as he got bigger again (to six inches in height), but before leaping unto Sailor Neptune's left shoulder. "You're all clear, kiddo!"

"Right," Sailor Neptune said, as she twirls around. "Deep Submerge!"

FWOOSH!

"Not bad for a human," Indigo-1 said with a smirk. "You are doing what you must to end this."

"I'm doing this to spare the rest of my world pain."

"Exactly."

Meanwhile, the Red Lanterns were inflicting the most damage on the Black Lanterns.

"RAGE!" Hawkman roared, as he unleashed the "Tornado Cat-Claw Attack" with his battle-axe.

SLICE!

The attack was so gruesome, that the recipients were instantly diced into a fine mist.

"No quarter should be given!" Hawkman roared. "From this day forth, the undead shall remember who are the masters of warfare!"

"Man, Ranma is out of control!" Sailor Mars said, as she unleashed a blue flame attack from her fingertips. Unlike a red flame, a blue flame is hot enough to melt steel instantly.

FWOOSH!

"At least he has the right idea!" Ryouga said, as lifted a chunk of the ground, and began to peel and roll it up, wrapping many of the Black Lanterns. This allowed Hawkgirl to leap high into the sky, and come down at a tremendous rate of speed, creating a sonic boom effect. However, the attack that Hawkgirl was something else.

"MACE THUNDER CLAP!" Hawkgirl said, as she willed her chi to enhance her blow, as she lowered her weapon unto the mound.

BA-THOOM!

Instant annihilation.

"RAGE!" Mera said, as she spewed hot, napalm blood at one group of Black Lanterns, while impaling a few more Black Lanterns with her trident.

SPLURCH!

"That's my little girl," Hawkman said proudly.

Meanwhile, the Agent Orange Corps was doing its fair share of fighting…for a price.

BLAM!

"That's one…" Nabiki said, as she blasted yet another Black Lantern, while a construct of a female, shaped to look like an accountant, was taking notes.

BLAM!

"That's another…"

"Blasted, Ms. Kuno!" Lex Luthor yelled, as he used his power armor, fueled by the Orange Light, to blast at more Black Lanterns. "Are you not going to participate?"

"Oh, but I am, Mr. Luthor," Nabiki said. "You see, I'm betting that we will resolve this crisis soon enough, and I will be charging the families of those we have to…deal with, for my time."

"Hmmm," Luthor said approvingly. "I like your style…"

"Well, I prefer to make sure that these things won't get my Michiru!" Sailor Uranus said, before first sliced the rings of her opponents with her "Space Sword" before she called out her attack. "World Shaking!"

"Don't forget that my Shampoo…is MINE!" Mousse yelled, as he used his Hidden Weapon technique to impale more Black Lanterns.

SPLURCH!

"You hear me, Saotome!? Shampoo is mine!"

"And Michiru is MINE!" Sailor Uranus yelled.

"Ha!" Ranma IV replied, as he blasted yet another Black Lantern, before taking their rings as souvenirs. "No, they are MINE, as well as the rest of the Sailor Scouts, so THERE!"

Star Sapphire Ranko II shook her head. She knew in her heart that she loved each and every one of the Sailor Scouts. And, in some way, she loved the Nerima Wrecking Crew, though she would loathe admitting such a thing…

"You know, Ranma, you look cute in that outfit," said Star Sapphire Carol Ferris-Jordan said with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, well, I could do without it, especially the high heels," Ranko IIsaid, as she blasted yet another Black Lantern. "I mean, who sick pervert designed these outfits anyway?"

"Probably the queen, in order to maximize out femininity," Sailor Venus said, as she used her "Love Me Chain" as a whip.

SMASH!

"Hi-yah!" Shampoo yelled, as she blasted yet Black Lantern. "At least you are of the superior gender."

"For the last time, I am really a GUY!"

"And you make a pretty guy, Father," Wonder Woman said, as she smashes yet another Black Lantern with her fist.

SMASH!

"Grrr-!"

Soon, all the Lanterns made it to the top of the hill, where the main Black Lantern power battery stood. Standing next to it were the Black Lanterns Black Hand, Sailor Pluto and Hinako, as well as Nekron…

"They got Sailor Cosmos!" Sailor Mercury said, as she looks horrified at seeing a petrified Sailor Cosmos.

Ranko II steps forth, as places her hand on Sailor Cosmos' chest. Using her Star Sapphire power, she feels for Sailor Cosmos' heart.

"It's okay," Ranko said. "Her heart is beating…"

"So, you made it, flesh-things," Nekron said. "How quaint…"

"Give up this mad quest, Nekron," Ganthet said. "You will not bring back your world."

"What do you mean?" Hal asked.

"He's saying that life between Universes was 'the Undead'," Ranma I replied. "Before the light, there was the dark, and within the dark, there was something alive…"

"You know about that?" Nekron said.

"That's because I told him," said Dr. Ranma, as he and Orochimaruko shows up.

"Wait a minute!" Sailor Jupiter said. "If Usagi is there, then who-?"

"This is the Moon Princess from the future," Sailor Pluto said. "She who failed to prevent Nekron from winning."

"You think you WON?!" Hawkman raged, while being held back Blue Lantern Ranma.

"She is MINE!" Ranma IV yelled, as others held him back.

"You think you won?" Ranko III said, as she shifted her stance.

"Of course I do. I was hoping that she would join me, but putting you all in this predicament is much…better."

"Then I will have to put her out of her misery," Ranko III said, as she raised her staff to shatter Sailor Cosmos into pieces.

"Wait!" Star Sapphire Ranko said, as she interceded on Sailor Cosmos' behalf. "Don't you love her?"

"I do, but I cannot allow her to be used for the fate of the Universe."

"There is another way," Dr. Ranma said, as he turns towards Orochimaruko. "Dear?"

"Of course," Orochimaruko said, as she steps forward. She then turns towards Nekron.

"I overheard the Guardian Ganthet divide the Universe into territories. YOU can have sole jurisdiction over Sector 3600."

"What?" everyone yells.

**Tbc.**


	11. Chapter 11

**TRTSS13: The Blackest Reign and a Dark Night!**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 10**

* * *

"Continue," Nekron said.

"On Earth, as it is for other words, there are spirits who deliver the dead to their just reward. Sometimes, the dead are chosen to carry out this task. Carrion devourers are just as necessary as those whose sole purpose is to give life."

"So, you are saying that I can be…helpful?" Nekron said.

"Exactly. After all, the Universe will someday end, so it will be yours anyway."

Nekron thinks for moment…

"I will accept your proposal, but if the Chaos Lord and the Order Princess agrees to wield my Black Light," Nekron said.

"You GOT to be kidding me!" Green Lantern Ranma yelled. "Why would Usagi and I work for YOU?"

"How much is the Universe worth to you, Ranma Saotome?" Ganthet said. "And would you risk the lives of your allies for selfishness?"

Ranma thought long and hard, as he looked at everyone. He knew that they would follow him. Well, he might have to bribe the Agent Orange Corps, but still…

"Fine," Ranma said. "I don't want anyone to get needlessly hurt."

"Heeheeheeheehee!" chortled the Black Hand. This Green Lantern villain, the emissary of the Black Lanterns, was obsessed with death ever since he joined the family's mortuary business. A minor encounter with the Hal Jordan, who, along with Sinestro (who was a Green Lantern at the time), led the villain to create a device that absorbed not only Green Lantern energy, but also all life energy in the process. It was only recently that the Black Hand learned that he was being inspired by Scar the Guardian as a harbinger for the coming of the Black Lanterns. Only after killing his own family, and after becoming undead, did the Black Hand sounded off the clarion for the arrival of the Black Lanterns.

And the rest is history…

"We won!" Black Hand said with glee. "We won! You lost!"

"Nekron?" Ranma said, as all aspects turn to face his new boss. "You don't mind if I…?"

"Eh," Nekron said with a shrug. "He's no longer important."

"Thanks," the Ranma(s) said, as they all turned towards the Black Hand.

"What?" Black Hand said, as he sees the Ranma(s) approaching him. "What are YOU going to do about it, 'Kung Pao'-?"

"RAGE!" said Red Ranma, as he leaped at Black Hand.

"You'll know fear soon enough, fool!" Sinestro Ranko said, as she joined in the beat down.

"Oh, don't be too hard on him!" Indigo Ranko said.

"This fight is MINE!" said Orange Ranma, as he, too, joined the fight. "So STAY BACK!"

Green Ranma turns towards Sapphire Ranko.

"You look like you're enjoying that outfit WAY too much," Green Ranma said.

"I ain't, believe me," Star Sapphire replied.

"I just hope this catastrophe ends soon," Blue Ranma said.

Ganthet turns towards Nekron.

"We will accept your proposal, if you undo what you have done," Ganthet said.

"Agreed," Nekron replied.

Thus, with that, Nekron snaps his fingers.

SNAP!

FLASH!

The next thing everyone knew, Coast City was restored to normal, and the Black Lanterns were gone.

"Unbelievable," Dr. Ranma said, as he closed his spell book.

"Yeah, well, at least we ended this crisis," Orochimauko said. "Although, we have another one to deal with."

"And how…"

"Ranma?" Sailor Cosmos said, as she blinked her eyes. "What-?"

All the Ranma(s) went to hug Sailor Cosmos.

"Babe, you're okay!" yelled the Ranma(s).  
"Ranma-!" Hawkgirl said, as she flexed her grip on her mace.

"Akane, it's okay!" Dr. Ranma said, as he held Hawkgirl back. "It's okay!"

"But-"

"THAT group of Ranma(s) is from the future as well."

"Huh?"

WRrrRRrrRrrrrRRrrrrr…

"What the heck is that?" Ukyo said, as a Blue Police Box appeared out of nowhere. A door opens up, where the eleventh incarnation of the Doctor and a blond girl stick out their collective heads.

"You guys done?" the Doctor said.

"Yeah, we got an Olympics to go back to!" said Rose.

FLASH!

"Coming," Future Ranma said, as he carried HIS Usagi in his arms, after merging his various bodies back as one whole.

And with that, the future fades away…

WRRrrRRRrrRrrrrrr…

"Well, that's that," Dr. Ranma said, as he prepares to teleport out of the area. See ya-"

"Oh, no you don't," Hal said, as he places a hand on Dr. Ranma's shoulders. "You have some explaining to do.

"…"

Later, back on Oa…

"So, it is finished," said one of the few remaining Guardians of the Universe, as they took a look at the map of the Universe. "Ten sectors of space have been placed under their respective jurisdictions, leaving the remaining sectors as 'neutral territories' that each corps can operate it."

"It's not like we want to have this, but it will be doable," said another Guardian. She then turns towards Green Lantern Ranma.

"And we expect all nine of you to maintain this agreement, right Green Lantern Ranma Saotome."

"Sure," Ranma said. He wasn't sure why he accepted his old job back, but knew that it would be necessary to make sure that each faction kept their end of the agreement, especially Nekron's. Sector 1428 will be under the sole jurisdiction of the newly minted Serenity Corps, though the other Lanterns corps can operate there under specific circumstance. At least, that is the case for now.

"Man, there are nine of me running around independently," Ranma said to himself. "As awesome as that may be, I hope the Universe can withstand such a thing…

***

With the prophecy of the Blackest Night adverted, life returned to normal. Unfortunately, this includes burying the dead…

A limousine pulls up at the Arlington National Cemetery's primary chapel, one of many on this day. After all, it's not everyday that a person as celebrated, and as infamous in some ways, as USAF General Theodore "Thunderbolt" Ross had been in life…

"I'm glad that you two are back to normal," said Homeworld Security Director General Jack O'Neill (USAF). He wanted to ride with Stargate Operations and Diplomacy Officer Brigadier General Usagi "Serena" Tsukino (USAF) and her husband USAF Colonel Ranma "Ronnie" Saotome (the appointed Homeworld Security Liaison Officer to the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce, or UNIT). After the last attempt of the Dalek's to destroy the Universe, it was thought that Ranma's expertise would be best suited to anti-extraterrestrial operations. Normally, this would have meant a transfer to the Sentient World Observation and Response Department (SWORD) or to the Altered-Reality Monitoring and Operational Response (ARMOR) divisions, but Ranma suggested that being appointed to be O'Neill's contact person to UNIT would allow him the flexibility that would take advantage of his "unique" nature. O'Neill responds to this suggestion by first suggestion that his suggestion is just an excuse to go on indefinite vacation with the alien scientist known as "The Doctor". However, since the Doctor typically deals with Universal threats as the norm, O'Neill accepted and authorized his suggestion. As result, Colonel Donald West (USAF) is officially the commander of SGC's USS "Enterprise", an Icarus-class cruiser that is designed for research and exploration purposes. Although the class is lighter in armor and armament than the Daedalus-class, it has longer travel range and greater maneuverability that allows it double as an attack ship. Major Penelope "Penny" Robinson was heart-broken about Ranma's transfer, but was glad to for the promotion to 'First Officer" status (along with an increase in her paygrade)…

Nevertheless, recent events warranted the Saotome(s) appearance at Ross' funeral.

"Since when has Usagi ever been normal?" Ranma said jokingly, which earned him a smack in his arm.

WHAP!

"Ow!"

"You should not speak about your superior like that," Usagi said, as she continued to make sure that her tight bun was kept intact.

"Oh, you're starting to pull rank on me, eh?" Ranma replied.

"No, I'm saying that I'm your superior," Usagi said with a smile. "As in, the superior sex."

"Fat chance, Usagi…"

"Okay, you two, settle down," O'Neill said. "Now, rumor has it that Director Osborn claims to have evidence that could implement you two as dangerous agents."

"Huh?" Ranma replied. "I can see that I am dangerous, but my obligations is to my duty."

"I think the General is referring to the fact that we've been acting rogue lately," Usagi replied. "Especially since it pertains to what happened a month ago…"

FLASHBACK!

THOOM!

The Gammazons arrive in front of the HAMMER research center, which served as the entrance to "Gamma World", where the last of Sakaara's "Warbound", along with their families, presently live. Originally, Homeworld Security's Stargate Command had given the Hulk and his Warbound a planet for them to live: Gamma Site. Gamma Site was a planet that SGC had established as an alternative site for SGC, in case of emergency. The American government wanted to compensate the Hulk and his Warbound, at the end of the "World War Hulk" event, for the warp core explosion that nearly destroyed Sakaara. On advice from the Red Princess, a name that Ranma got—and loathes—while trapped on Sakaara with the Hulk, the Warbound accepted the compensation and left to start a new life. Unfortunately, months later, the Ori, religious crusaders that were waging war against anyone that were allies of the being known as "The Ancients", which includes the Tau'ri (i.e. humans), attacked and destroyed Gamma Site. Although the Hulk and his Warbound survived the attack, defeating the Ori in the process, he and the Warbound were forced to flee back to Earth. However, in exchange for taking in the refugees, who will be placed in a reservation dubbed "Gamma World", the Hulk had to turn himself to the Federal government. It would turn out that the attack by the Ori was orchestrated by the gamma-enhanced super-genius known as "The Leader", who wanted to experiment on the Hulk, the Warbound and their families and allies, since he wanted to turn the entire Earth into a gamma-radiated paradise…with the Leader as the ruler, of course…

Thankfully, the Warbound took down the Leader, allowing SHIELD to reclaim the site.

"We're here," Hulkuruko said, as she stretches her limbs. "Hopefully, we can get to the Leader's laboratory, so we can unlock our conditions-"

SKREECH!

"This is Assistant Director Victoria Hand of HAMMER," said a familiar voice, over the loudspeaker. "You are under arrest for violating the metahuman registration act."

"I wonder what's going on?" Sailor Hulk asked.

"Dang," Hulkusagi said, as she smacked her forehead. She had forgotten that Lokidis, disguised as Victoria Hand, was going to be here. She knew that if the plan to take down Norman Osborn were to go through, Lokidis would have to play her role well. Unfortunately, Ranma doesn't know that…

"What was that?" Hulkuruko asked.

"Nothing," Hulkuruko said coyly, prompting suspicion on the part of Hulkuruko.

"What I want to know is why HAMMER is here," Hulk-Girl said.

"HAMMER took over shortly after the Warbound had forced the Leader out," the Savage She-Hulk said.

"Anyway, if HAMMER is here, we have to clear them out," Hulkuruko said, as she turns towards Sailor Hulk. "YOU, stay close to your mother."

"Okay," Sailor Hulk said, as she nods her head.

"What's the plan?" Hulkusagi said.

"Why, we go through the front door, of course," Hulkuruko said with a wiry smile.

Meanwhile, inside the facility, Victoria Hand surveys the scene with Ms. Marvel.

"It appears that we will have intruders," Ms. Hand said, as she looks at the monitors. "I'll deal with the lime-green Gammazon," Ms. Marvel said. "'She' and I have a history that goes back…WAY back."

Ms. Hand blinks her eyes.

"I didn't know you knew Brigadier General Tsukino."

"Back during my villain days as 'Moonstone', I ran into the Marvel Family, specifically Marvel Sailor Moon. Or whatever the hell she called herself back then."

"That's right. This was during the days of the second person to don the Captain Marvel name…the Kree."

"Exactly. And I still owe her one."

"Very well, I will deal with Hulkuruko," Ms. Hand said, as she loosens her tie. She then turns towards the rest of HAMMER security.

"I expect you all to use your battle-suits on this one," Ms. Hand said, as she pulls out her gun. "And do be careful, okay? That equipment is NOT cheap…"

**Tbc.**


	12. Chapter 12

**TRTSS13: The Blackest Reign and a Dark Night!**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 12**

* * *

Meanwhile…

Star Sapphire Ranko II was flying overhead. She hated her roll as the bearer of love, which is worse than being the soldier of love. Normally, she would be in the middle of training on Zamoran, which includes learning poetry and ballads that focuses on love. However, a plea for help from the Fantastic Four, the Black Panther and her old flame Storm (of the X-Men) enabled Ranko II to get out of said training, and return to Earth. And that is why Ranko II is now flying over the African nation-state of Wakanda.

"I rather be 'Ronin' for this job," Ranko II grumbled. She used her ring, which created swirls of violet light that formed into an enhanced scanner shaped like butterfly wings.

"Man, I hope Ryouga doesn't see ANY of this," Ranko II said, as she scanned the country. She could see that much of the country was under the control of-

"Doom," Ranko II said, as she continued her scans. "He must be trying to harvest the vibranium in the country…"

As she continued her scans, two objects from surface shoot up behind her.

FWOOSH!

Ranko II quickly turns to see SHIELD-issued "mandroid", which were sleek, gold plated power armor. However, she was aware that Wakanda, up until the take over by Norman Osborn, routinely shared technology and resources with the agency…

"Oh, hey guys," said Ranko II, as she waved. "Maybe you guys can tell me what's going on-"

Suddenly, the mandroids discharged their weapon gauntlets.

RATATATATATTATATATATATATAT-!

"Yikes!" Ranko II said, as she ducked and weaved.

Meanwhile…

Dr. Kate Waynesboro had recently inherited the "Old Power" of Sakaara, when Hirorim the Shamed died saving her from the Leader and his forces. As a result, she now had gray skin and black, where the white part of her eyes would be, like a typical gray skinned Sakaaran (called "The Shadow Folk"). She was now stronger and tougher than the average human being, but can increase her strength and durability by drawing power directly from any given planet. Unfortunately, Norman Osborn had declared Kate, who had been an agent of SHIELD, compromised, and sought to extract the Old Power from her. Ms. Hand had been on hand to stall for time, until Ms. Marvel had showed up to speed up the process. Caught between a rock and a hard place, and not wanting to compromise her true mission, Ms. Hand had secretly contacted Bruce Banner so that he and his gamma-powered spawned named "Skaar" could rescue Kate, especially since she and Bruce had been an "item" at one point in time. However, she never expected Ranma-onna and company to show up…

"Gamma-punch!" Hulk-Girl yelled, as she punched at Dark Ms. Marvel.

However, her punch never connected, since her fist passed right through.

SWING!

"Huh?"

"The Moonstone is a Kree artifact," Dark Ms. Marvel said. "With it, I can control the density of my body as one of its abilities…remember?"

By increasing her body's density, Ms. Marvel was able to lay a punch that knocked Hulk-Girl on her butt.

BAM!

"You hurt my sister!" Sailor Hulk yelled, as she spun around to attack. "Gamma Blast!"

Dark Ms. Marvel smirked, as she waved her hand, just as the energy blast cashes into the ground.

BLAST!

"Huh?"

"Basic laws of science, little girl: gravity can bind even light," Dark Ms. Marvel said, as she points to her left index finger at Sailor Hulk.

FLAK!

"Eeeek!" Sailor Hulk yelps, as she ducks. However, Dark Ms. Marvel leaps into the air, and nose-dived to inflict massive damage…

BOOM!

The thunderclap that the Savage She-Hulk produced stuns Dark Ms. Marvel long enough for Sailor Hulk to recover. Just as Dark Ms. Marvel was about to land on top of Sailor Hulk, Sailor Hulk, in turn, chambers her legs and rabbit-kicks the villainess.

BAM!

"Oof!" Dark Ms. Marvel said, as she falls back.

By this point, Hulk-Girl recovers sufficiently to get up, and chamber her fist.

"Take THIS-!" Hulk-Girl said, as she delivered her punch.

BAM!

With Dark Ms. Marvel down, the girls could now relax.

"I wonder how Ranma and Usagi are doing?" Savage She-Hulk asked.

"I hope Mom and Step-Dad are okay," Sailor Hulk asked with wonder.

"Knowing them, they should be," Hulk-Girl replied sardonically…

"Why didn't you tell me that Nabiki was undercover?" Hulkuruko yelled, as she admonished Hulkusagi. They were in a secured room, where there were no recording devices about, even though every personnel in the facility had already fled through the transporters.

"Actually, the idea was mine, Saotome," Ms. Hand said. "We needed to make sure that I could trick Osborn into thinking I was working for him, regardless of the moral ambiguity."

"Humph!"

"Ranma, the less people know about this operation, the better," Hulkusagi said.

"Well, that doesn't help me with MY problem."

KNOCK-KNOCK!

All eyes turn towards the door.

"Yeah?" Ms. Hand asked, as she held her gun.

"It's me, Kate," said the voice on the other side of the door. "Ms. Marvel is down, and Bruce, his son Skaar and Rick Jones are here."

"That will be my cue to get out of here," Ms. Hand said, as she remotely activated the transmat procedure for herself and Ms. Marvel. She then places the key to the Leader's laboratory.

"I don't know what you are looking for, but the Leader's lab is down there. Good luck…"

FLASH!

And Ms. Hand was gone.

"Okay, let's do this," Hulkuruko said, as she is about to open the door to the conference room…

Meanwhile…

SMASH!

Ranko II destroys the anti-gravity jets that allowed both mandroids to fly. As they began to fall, Ranko projected a parachute that would catch the machines.

"Now, let's see where my heart takes me," Ranko said, as she used the ring's power to pinpoint the location of the women most important in her life…

"You cannot win, Victor," Mister Fantastic said, as a series of faces, made to look like the mask of Dr. Doom, were controlling Dr. Doom's latest servants. Mister Fantastic and the others did not want to hurt the Black Panther's subjects, but time was of the essence…

"On the contrary, Richards, I have already won," said Doom, as he sat on the Black Panther's throne. "With my Doom Masks, I control even the most loyal of subjects. And soon, I shall defeat you, the Black Panther and your allies."

"That would be the day, ya bum!" The Thing said.

"Reed, we might have to…use lethal means to end this madness!" said the Black Panther. He then turns towards his wife, Storm. "Do you understand?"

"Of course I do, luv," Storm replied. "I just hope HE gets here in time to prevent us from doing the unthinkable."

"Who?"

CRASH!

"Me," Ranko II said, as she crashes through the wall of Castle Wakanda.

"YOU?" Doom yelled.

"Now!" Mister Fantastic said, as he used his stretch powers to batter down the servants harmlessly. "Johnny, seal the throne room!"

"Got, Reed!" the Human Torch said, as he shot a flame that melted the stone and steel that was normally used to seal off the throne. This time, it was to prevent more re-enforcements.

"FLAME ON-!"

"I got you, Doom!" The Invisible Woman said, as she encased Doom in a force field.

"Bah!" Doom said, as he casually walks through the field. "Don't you know that I am more prepared to deal with your paltry shields?"

"Are you prepared for a knuckle sandwich?" the Thing said, as he punched Doom.

BAM!

Doom tried to right himself up, only to have the Black Panther catch him, and then redirect his trajectory towards his wife.

"CALL LIGHTNING!" Storm yelled, as she delivered a concentrated blast of electricity.

ZARRK!

"Arrrgh!" Doom said, as he fell into a heap.

"Give it up, Doom," Mister Fantastic said, as he regrouped with the rest of his family.

"I…I'll never give up!" Doom said, as he staggers to his feet. "I will always be the victor-!"

Using his armor, he activates the self-destruct device that was buried beneath the castle.

"If I can't have Wakanda, then no one will-!"

AUTO DESTRUCT SEQUENCE HAS BEEN INITIALIZED.

"Before you do, remember what it was like to love," Ranko II said, as she creates a stream of pretty patterns that encased Doom in a crystal made from the Star Sapphire light…  
"What are you doing-?" Doom said, as his mind was now recalling his love for a girl named Valeria, whom he had sacrificed to earn great power from a dark god…

"Unbelievable!" Mister Fantastic said.

"That Ronnie would walk around like a 'Vegas show girl?" The Thing quipped.

"No, that Ranma can actually use the power of the Star Sapphire to open Doom's heart…"

As Ranko II opened Doom's heart, the supervillain has a change of, well, heart.

"Damn it!" Doom said, as he deactivates the self-destruct device. "And damn YOU, Saotome!"

AUTO DESTRUCT SEQUENCE HAS BEEN CANCELLED.

"I better make sure that the bomb is destroyed," the Black Panther said, as he rushes to a hidden doorway in the throne room that would lead to the area containing the bomb.

"It's over, Doom," Ranko II said.

"For now," Doom said, as he activates his teleportation module in his suit of armor. "But next time, I will be YOUR doom…"

With that, Doom was gone, as were the Doom masks, causing the victims to collapse onto the floor.

"Should we go after him?" the Human Torch said.

"We know where he went, 'matches'," The Thing replied. "Back to Latvaria."

"Personally, I prefer that we devote our energies in getting the people started on to the recovery process," Storm replied. She then turns towards Ranko II.

"But you have my thanks, Ranma."

"How did you know where to find us?" the Invisible Woman asked.

"If I recall, the Star Sapphire connects the wielder of the power to those where there is an emotional connection," Mister Fantastic said. "In this case, it's love."

"Then…who do you love, Ronnie?" The Thing asked with a grin.

"It's not about only sexual love, Ben," Ranko II said. "It can brotherly or sisterly love, too."

Pause.

"And in this case, it's love of a second family, whom I have shared a life with."

Silence.

"Bull crap," Johnny said, as he folded his arms. "You still have a thing for Sue…or Storm."

"You know, you're right," Ranko II said mockingly. "There is someone whom I am attracted to…"

Suddenly, Ranko II looks cute.

"Come here and give me some sugar, Johnny!" Ranko II said, as she ganged up on him.

"H-hey!" Johnny said, as he begins to run away. "I'm not into…that!"

And, with that, Johnny lights up and flies away. Leaving Ranko II laughing.

"That was awful, Ranma," Storm said.

"I know, but it was funny!" Ranko II said, as she wiped away the tears…

Meanwhile…

While investigating the Leader's lair, Bruce, Kate, Ranma and Usagi accidentally release…the Harpy. Basically, a super-strong, green woman with wings and a bird-like lower body. However, after Rick turned into the blue, armored, gamma-powered "A-Bomb", the Harpy seemingly recognizes Rick. Calming down, she turned back to normal…

"Marlo?" A-Bomb said, as he sees the familiar sight of his, beautiful red-haired wife.

"I guess so," Marlo said, as she rubbed her eyes. "I must have been trapped in the Leader's lair for a while.

"At least we managed to prevent the Leader from bobby-trapping the lair," Kate said.

"Yeah, I can work on a cure to unlock our conditions now," Hulkusagi said.

"Well, whatever happens next, our target is the Leader, and his 'Intelligencia'," Bruce said. He then turns towards Ranma.

"Are you in?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, especially since one of the Intelligencia is Madam MODOC, whom I owe big," Hulkuruko said. "You can count on ME…"

END FLASHBACK!

"Well, we better get going," Ranma said, as he puts on his military cap. "We got a funeral to attend to…"

**Tbc.**


	13. Chapter 13

**TRTSS13: The Blackest Reign and a Dark Night!**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 13**

* * *

With the funeral wake over, which, included farewell speeches from Dr. Robert Bruce Banner, The Thing and Doctor Leonard "Doc" Samson, General Theodore "Thunderbolt" Ross' casket was moved to its burial site. The pastor of the Ross family spoke a few words, which were then followed by a twentyone gun salute and "Taps". All military officers and soldiers snapped a salute, while the civilians held their hands over their hearts. When the discharge of weapons were concluded, the American flag that had been draped over Ross' coffin was folded into a traditional triangle, and presented to Ross' family by the Vice-President of the United States…

With the conclusion of the funeral, the participants milled about or began to depart.

"Man, I hate these things," Colonel Ranma "Ronin" Saotome said, as he sees Dr. Banner and Rick Jones (sans his "A-Bomb" guise) teleport using "Banner-Tech". "Just so much needless death."

"I know what you mean, Ranma," Brigadier General Usagi "Sailor Cosmos" Tsukino-Saotome replied. She then notices someone familiar.

"Hey, Ranma, let's talk to Steve," Usagi said.

"Alright, but we have to get going," Ranma said, as he glanced at his watch. He then took a glance at Norman Osborn, the director of HAMMER. Throughout the funeral, Osborn had been staring at him and Usagi, as if anticipating something to occur. Still, he had nothing to worry about, since neither he nor Usagi have heard anything that would give them pause.

US Army Major General Steve Rogers, the original super-soldier "Captain America", was chatting with USAF Colonel Rodney "War Machine" Rhodes, US Secret Service Agent James Buchanan "Captain America (II)" Barnes and ARMOR Director USAF Colonel Carol "Captain Marvel VII" Danvers-Stark. Only Carol and James were in costume, in order to provide security in case a metahuman menace appears…

"Hey, ya'all," Usagi said, as she and Ranma stepped up.

"General, Colonel," Steve said with a nod.

"Usagi, Ranma," James said.

"Ranma, General," Carol said.

"Ranma, General," Rodney said.

"Sir, James, Carol and Rodney," Ranma said with a nod. "So, what do you think?"

"Personally, considering the type of person Ross was, I am surprised about the accolades," Steve said. "And considering what you two have been up to, I'm surprised that you two showed up."

"General O'Neill insisted that Ranma and I come," Usagi said. "I'm just glad that we resolved the matter concerning 'Gamma World'."

"That's right," Carol said. "Homeworld Security has officially placed the Hulk's Warbound and all gamma-enhanced beings under its jurisdiction, essentially booting HAMMER."

"Which I am glad," Ranma said. "I've never trusted Osborn, after he managed to convince the President to put him in charge of SHIELD's resources."

"You don't exactly trust Director Waller or National Security Advisor Gyrich for that matter," Rodney said.

"Yeah, but those two aren't taking medication for insanity."

"Well, Usagi is not-"

"I admit that I'm somewhat 'mental'," Usagi said. "You try living a life where you have at least you have several personalities lurking under the surface, with a few which are outright 'evil'."

"Okay…"  
"At any rate, as long as ARMOR and SWORD are not under Osborn's control, we might have a chance to survive this year," Usagi said, as she adjusted her cap.

Pause.

"So, are we still set for Tony's return?"

"We will meet you at the clinic tomorrow," Steve said, as he glanced over towards Osborn's direction. "I don't want to continue this discussion right now."

"Ah," Usagi said. "Well, we'll be seeing you, then. I want to visit the grave of an old friend to…pay my respect."

"Carry on, then," Steve said with a nod.

"Yes, sir," Usagi said, as she and Ranma saluted, which was returned by Steve.

"General," Rodney said, as he saluted Usagi.

"Colonel," Usagi replied likewise.

With a pivot and a snap, Usagi and Ranma walk away.

"I swear," Carol said, as she looks on. "Life would be a lot simpler if they were not around."

"Probably less interesting," Rodney replied.

Later that day…

"You would go after ME?" yelled Queen Hera, as Young Zeus, Hercules, Athena, Achilles, the Amazons Diana (Wonder Woman), Artemis (Requiem/Wonder Woman II), Nubia (Wonder Woman III), Agrippa (Wonder Woman IV), Drusilla (Wonder Girl/Troia/Wonder Woman V), Serena (Wonder Woman VI) and Cassandra (Wonder Girl II), Daphyne the Gorgon and the mortal super-genius Amadeus Cho (who would be protected by Cassandra and Daphyne) stormed the Olympus Group building. Waiting for them were the gods of legends Typhon (Destroyer), Cephalus (Hunter), Ariadne (Weaver), Ares (War), Eris (Chaos), Haphaestus (Maker), Nike (Victory), Bia (Power), and Zelus (Rivalry). Xena, (Redeemer), Ares (War), Kratos (Strength) and Eileithyia (Birth) opted out of dealing with the intruders.

However, with the defending gods were Artume, sprung from confinement by Hera and her renegade band of Amazons.

"I want my throne back, wife," said Young Zeus, as he wielded his own lightning. "Why do you think I have my allies with me?"

"They will fall, I will win, and I will unleash the Continuum…and restart Earth in the image of the Olympians!"

"What…what is it with you guys, anyway?" Agrippa said. "First, we JUST got through defeating a universal 'death dealer', and now, YOU want to end the world by killing everyone?"

"Oh, my dear Ranma," Hera said disapprovingly. "My plan is to restart the world as a truly Olympian one. In fact, you can participate in my grand plan. I can always use a goddess such as yourself."

"Ha!" Agrippa said. "Like I'm going to be a goddess permanently-"

"Make Agrippa my wife, and I'll go along with it," Herakles said with a wink and a nod.

POW!

"Father?" Diana said with concern, after Agrippa punches Herakles in the jaw.

"Humph," Artemis said with a smirk. "Finally, Saotome accepts HER role as a proper Amazon."

"Oh, stop teasing my father, Artemis," Drusilla said.

"I'm not, 'little sister'," Artemis said. "I just feel that Sister Agrippa should give up her manhood completely, and be of the superior gender."

"No THANKS," Agrippa said, as she growled.

"I think we should begin this war dance," Achilles said, as he twirled his sword. "No doubt the queen of the Gods would want to stall us from accomplishing our goal."

Cho turns to his girlfriend Daphyne.

"I'm glad you are fighting on our side, Daphyne," Cho said, as he began to calculate battle tactics.

"Thank Sister Agrippa," said the beautiful Gorgon warrior. "Had she not teach me 'The Gift of Proteus', thereby allowing me to assuming human form, and had Sister Nubia not teach me 'The Gorgon Stare', I would have sided with Artume…so I can kill Athena."

"I see…"

"Look alive, guys!" Cassandra said. "The battle is about to start…"

"As you can see, my evil step-mother, we stand by Father Zeus," Athena said, as she twirled her lance.

"So, give it up, Hera," Serena said. "We stand against your mad schemes!"

"Perhaps, but can you stand against…my hundred-handed?"

BOOOM!

A giant hand burst through a wall, as it grabs Serena.

"Ah!" Serena screamed.

"Usagi!" Agrippa yells. "I'm coming-"

BOOOM!

A giant tentacle burst through the wall, and grabs Agrippa.

"Arrgh!" Agrippa said, as she was taken away.

"Father-!" Diana and Drusilla said, just as the sisters were about to go after Agrippa.

"Remember the mission!" Agrippa yelled. "I can take care of myself-!"

"Have fun you two!" Hera mocked, as both Agrippa and Serena disappeared through the wall. She then turns towards the others.

"Now that I've gotten rid of your proverbial 'Aces', we can get started with this fight…"

In one pocket dimension, Serena was brought to the home realm of the Hundred-Handed. Well, there was more than one, but still…

Serena looks up to see one of the legendary creatures. It had four arms, but it also had an additional, smaller, ninety-six arms that went up and down its body (including limbs).

And, it was female.

"Fee, fi, fo, fum!" said the Hundred-Handed. "I smell the blood of a goddess scum!"

Pause.

"And I'm going to eat ya!"

"Don't!" Serena whined. "I'm not a lesbian. Well, I mostly not."

"What? No! I'm going to devourer you!"

"Can I least have a chance to defend myself?"

"Ha! You are too tiny to do anything effective! But you can certainly try!"

"Oh, okay," said Serena, as she tapped into her inner strength. "Errrrgh!"

"Huh?" said the Hundred-Handed, as she felt her hand being forced open.

FWAM!

Serena was floating in the air now. She then landed on one of the arms, and began to run up.

"Come back here!" the Hundred-Handed said, as she tried to use her smaller arms to grab Serena.

"Nyah, nyah!" Serena said, as she used super-speed to avoid being grabbed. By the time she made it up to the Hundred-Handed's head, the giantess was smacking herself.

"I'm going to get you-!" the Hundred-Handed said. She then tried to look around, after losing track of Serena. "Where-?"

Suddenly, Serena was right in front of her face.

"Peekaboo!" Serena said, as she waved.

"Grrrr!" the Hundred-Handed said, as she tried to punch Serena, only, she punched herself.

BAM!

"Owie!" the Hundred-Handed said, as she cried. "That hurt!"

"Well, you're trying to eat me, you know!" Serena said. "I'm just minding my own business, then YOU have to interfere in my business."

"Well, I just wanted to be useful to Queen Hera," said the creature with a sigh. "It's not easy for the likes of me and my people."

"Look," Serena said, as she floated in front of the Hundred-Handed. "You can do anything you want, but you got to be nice to people."

"Really?"

"Really. What did you want to be?"

"Well…I always wanted to be a performance arts dancer."

"Huh. Well, maybe I can help?"

"You can?"

"Sure. And I know plenty of places where you can show your stuff. Heck, maybe I can show you some moves?"

"I would like that," the Hundred-Handed said. "By the way, my name is Helena."

"Mine's Serena," Serena said with a smile. "Nice to meet you…"

Meanwhile, Agrippa was have troubles of her own…

"RRRRWWWROORRL!" screeched the Kraken, as it slammed Agrippa against the wall of the grotto. Contrary to popular belief, many monsters of myth reproduced significantly, before leaving the Earth realm…

BLAM!

"Agggh!" Agrippa yelled.

And then the creature then took a dive.

SPLOOSH!

For a while, the Kraken was trying smash Agrippa on hard surfaces, in order to "soften" the "meat". Frustrated, the monster decided to swallow its meal whole, and thus took a dive into the waters.

'Screw this!' Agrippa said, as she converted herself into a water state. 'I should have remembered that I had this power, thanks to being exposed to Cosmic Rays…'

Slipping free, Agrippa then added water to her overall mass, giving her the appearance and stature of a giant that was bigger than the Kraken.

BLOOSH!

The Kraken, now confused, sees that a giant made from stable water, and shaped like a female, had it in her clutches.

"GET LOST!" Agrippa roared, as she flicked the Kraken with finger.

FLICK!

"Skreech-!"

"HAHAHAHA!" Agrippa laughed heartedly, as the Kraken sails away. She then thought of something.

"NOW, HOW DO I GET BACK TO NORMAL…?"

A few minutes later, Agrippa and Serena managed to return back to the Earth realm.

FLASH!

"Whoa," Agrippa said, as she got her mind right. She then looks around.

"Huh, we won."

"Indeed," said Lord Zeus, fully restored, with Hera bound and gagged…and obviously angry.

"MmMmmph!" Hera replied angrily.

"Father, you're okay!" Diana said, as she and her sister ran up to Agrippa and Serena.

"Where did you two end up anyway?" Drusilla asked.

"Oh, made friend, traded dance moves," said Serena dismissively. "Nothing special…"

"I see…"

**Tbc.**


	14. Chapter 14

**TRTSS13: The Blackest Reign and a Dark Night!**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 14**

* * *

The next day, at a local medical hospital in Northope, Minnesota, a very special task is being conducted…

"…And I know that you owe me nothing, Usagi," said Anthony "Iron Man" Stark, who was speaking from a digital recording built into a module that was lifted from her "Mecha Sailor Moon" armor. "But, for what it's worth, I'm sorry."

END RECORDING.

As the hologram recording shuts off, Dr. Serena Mondkinder stares at where the hologram once appeared. Apparently, even after leaving her personal power armor in the care of Stark Enterprises, Tony was using it as some sort of confessor bot. And, based upon what she found, Serena realized that Tony really did love her after all…

"Oh, Tony," Serena said with a sigh.

And then, the door to her office opens.

"Dr. Mondkinder, we're ready to begin," said a nurse.

"Thank you, Nurse Hatchet," said Serena, as she stretches her limbs. She was in "prep" all morning, going over Tony Stark's notes and digital records.

"Mom, you think you can save Dad's life?" Antonia asked. Antonia was the superhero hero "Iron Maiden", and had went underground to take care of her comatose father, known as "Iron Man", ever since Serena was granted Tony's "power of attorney", and thus take custody of Tony from Norman Osborn and his HAMMER goons.

Serena turns towards her daughter.

"The procedure is simple: we are going to use Pepper Pott's "Rescue" power armor as a platform for your father's data cube. In fact, Colonel Rhodes and your stepfather Ranma are reconfiguring it as we speak. We're also using Potts' arc-light generator to replace the one that was destroyed during your father's fight with Iron Patriot. You know, Norman Osborn."

"Alright," Antonia said with a nod. "So, what can I do?"

"Just keep an eye out on the assassin 'Ghost'," Serena said, as she gets up from her desk.

"An ASSASSIN?!" Antonia exclaimed. "Here?"

"My contact within HAMMER learned that the psycho killer 'Madame Masque' hired Ghost to find and kill Tony, even while in a vegetative state. Ranma and I are going to be too busy trying to get Tony 'rebooted', so it will be up to you, Natasha and Maria to make sure that we don't get any uninvited guests."

"Um, okay," said Antonia with apprehension.

"And Toni?"

"Yes?"

"It'll be okay, okay?" Serena replied.

"Okay, I guess," said Toni with a sigh. "I just wish dealing with all this was easy as flipping a switch…"

Meanwhile, in another room…

ZAAARRRRKKKKK!

"Hand me that module converter," Ranma asked, as he and Rodney worked to reconfigure the "Rescue" armor to support the data module, a module that will "reboot" Tony Stark's mind.

"Okay," Rodney said warily, as he hands Ranma the module. Everyone knew of Ranma's animosity towards Tony Stark, for being a total jerk to him…

"Thanks," Ranma replied, as he begins to patch a tether link from the mental control interface from the helmet of Pepper's armor, with the intention of taping directly into Tony's brain.

Silence.

"You know, I'm surprised that you're helping Tony, Ronnie," Rodney said, as he continued his work.

"Why is that?" Ranma asked, as he begins the patch.

"Well, considering the fact that you hate Tony and all…"

"Rodney, I don't hate Tony; I hate what he had done," Ranma replied. "If I did, I would have 'ended' him a long time ago myself."

"Huh."

"But before his last run-in with Osborn, Tony and I had a chat about stuff."

"Like what?"

"Mainly why he is so enamored with Usagi."

"Oh, I see. How bad?"

"Very. He wanted to get me out of the way, so that he could get with Usagi."

"THAT is bad."

"Yep. Still, even after Usagi found out about the ruse, she still cares about him and his welfare."

"Because of Antonia."

"Yep. That, and the fact that they did have a relationship before."

"Damn it, I wish Tony was not such a jerk at times," Rodney said with a sigh, as he completes the harness for Tony's head. "But he's my friend, above all else…"

Just then, Nathan Stark, Tony's oldest son, enters the room.

"Here you go, gentlemen," Nathan said, as he presents a data key to the Ranma. Normally, Nathan is the director of the super-secret research complex known only as "Eureka", which caters to geniuses who wanted to engage in hyper-science and hyper-technology. Although operated by the Federal government, through the National Science Council, the ones pulling the strings was Usagi's Technocratic Union…

"Thanks," Ranma said, as he takes the data key.

"What is that for?" Rodney asked.

"It is a program that will allow a systematic reintegration of Dad's brain patterns," Nathan said. "At least, in theory."

"You know, I'm surprised that you never took up 'the family business', Nate," Rodney said, as he continued his work.

"I'm not the superhero that Dad is," Nathan said. "Besides, I like my present job…"

Just then, Maria Hill, formerly of the defunct SHIELD, steps in. She has been on the run for a while before being picked up by HAMMER goons. Thankfully, Natasha ("The Black Widow") Romanov, sent by the "Secret Warrior" leader Nick Fury, freed her and Pepper Potts from HAMMER. Now, all hope that Tony will get better…

"Alright," Ranma said, as he gathers the equipment. "Let's do this…"

BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP-!

"Damn it, Tony," Serena said, after cutting up Tony's chest. They had already took out the arc-light generator from Pepper's chest, and had set it aside for the moment. "Why do you have to put me in this situation…?"

Over the years, Tony has undergone extensive surgeries, as it pertains to his artificial heart. Fitting a different model into Tony's chest would be a difficult situation, since the "seat" would have to be refitted.

Ranma looks up from his work on Tony's valves and arteries. While Usagi was trained in a variety of medical procedures, including cybernetic grafting, Ranma's specialty was battlefield surgeries and emergency medicine. After all, anything that relates to fighting was something that Ranma would gravitate towards…

"You okay, Usa?" Ranma asked through his medical mask.

"Tony depends on me to get him back to normal," Serena said, as Nurse Hatchet wipes Serena's brow with a sponge. "Why would he put me into this situation?"

"Because he has faith in you, that's why," Ranma said. He then turns towards the EMH Doctor, who working as backup surgeon.

"What is going on with the micro-fissures I'm detected earlier?"

"The fissures are being patched by the nanites, 'Doctor'," the EMH Doctor said sarcastically. "Unlike machines, the human body is not exactly an interchangeable platform."

"Huh," Ranma said. He then looks down at Tony.

"Hey, Usa?"

"Yes?"

"We can always put an implant into Tony, you know," Ranma said.

"Ranma, we're NOT going mind control him, okay?" Serena said, as she admonished him.

"What? No. I'm talking about breast implants. We can set them to expand on cue as a joke."

Serena gives her husband 'The Look'.

"Or not. But…at least think about it."

"Oh, Ranma…"

The first hour of the surgery was routine. Serena had already attached Pepper's generator into Tony's body, thanks to Ranma and the EMH Doctor creating the proper fitting inside Tony. With the main work done, Serena and Ranma takes a break, so that Nurse Hatchet and the EMH Doctor begins the process of speeding Tony's healing process, using 31st century-level technology…

"How did it go?" Rodney asked, as everyone gathers around.

"The surgery was a success," Usagi said, as she takes off her surgeon's cap.

SNAP!

"We can go on to the next phase in two hours," Ranma said, as he takes off his surgical gloves.

SNAP!

"Can we see him?" Antonia asked, as her brother holds her shoulders from behind.

"In thirty minutes," Serena said with a feint smile. "After the EMH Doctor finishes his work."

Antonia nods her head.

Meanwhile, Maria and Natasha were in contact with Nick Fury, in the hospital lounge, via a secured link-up, when suddenly, telecommunications system went out.

ZAAAARRRRK!

"Damn it!" Maria said, as she threw down the receiver onto floor, before shaking her hands from the pain of the shock.

"Odd," Natasha said as she checked the portable equipment. "The thing is brand new."

"Well, we better get Rodney on this," Maria said. "The last thing I want is to lose contact with Fury, and then attempt to reconnect with a trace on the signal."

"Right," Natasha said as she turns around to leave the lounge. "I'll come with you, to confirm Steve's arrival…"

"Yeah," Maria said, as she follows Natasha.

A minute later, a phantom-like being emerges from the supposedly dead receiver. He appeared to be a man in a standard flight suit with helmet and breathing apparatus (like a fighter jet pilot).

"Heeheeheeheehee!" chortled the assassin "Ghost", as he floated about the room. "I found this place-"

Suddenly, the door to the lounge opens.

"Uh, oh!" Ghost said, as he phased into the floor.

Maria looks into the now-empty room.

"Hmmm…" Maria mused.

"What is it?" Natasha asked.

"I thought I heard something," Maria said, as she turns around. "Oh, well. I'm sure it's nothing…"

The next phase of Tony's recovery was…bizarre, to say the least. According to the data that Tony had left behind, the only way to restart the download is by channeling the lightning of a Thunder god (or goddess) while using the shield of Captain America as a conduit.

"I swear, this guy has the chutzpah to assume that all these elements will be in place," Ranma groused.

"Actually, it's worse than that," Serena said meekly.

Ranma turns around to face his wife.

"What?"

"Tony wants you to channel to lightning, when I strike Steve's shield."

"What?" Ranma asked incredulously. "How is that going to help?"

"Apparently, the lightning that you will flow though you will go through a unique energy change," Rodney said. "That change will be key in the process."

"I see," Ranma said. "The lightning will turn from mystical energy to biological energy."

Ranma turns towards Tony, who was being prepped for a trip to the roof of the hospital.

"You sonuva-"

"Anyway, let's get going, shall we?" said the original Captain America. "I don't want us to be exposed like this."

"Right," Ranma said, as he gives Tony the evil eye.

With everyone on the roof, everyone gets into position, while Maria Hill and Carol Danvers, a late arrival, stayed with a recovering Pepper Potts. Maria and Rodney get into surveillance position, while the EMH Doctor and Nurse Hatchet stayed close to Tony, in order to monitor his vital signs. Antonia and Nate looked on.

"We're ready to begin the final phase," the EMH Doctor said. "And don't miss the target, Usagi."

"Ha, ha," Serena said, as she took out her wooden brush. She had it reconfigured back to what it was, after healing from her own injuries from a fight a while ago.

"Alright," Captain America said, as he placed his shield onto the floor. The Shield was considered to be a sacred object, after Usagi had Hephaestus the Blacksmith re-forge the shield with Adamantine, an alloy that used Adamantium and Prometheum, making it indestructible from even Vibranium…

"You're all set."

"Okay," Serena said, as she crouches down in front of the shield. "Here goes…"

Serena slams the butt end of the hairbrush onto the shield.

BA-THOOM!

As the magic lightning fell, Ranma uses his Sharingan and super-speed to both catch, channel, and throw the refined lightning onto the point of impact of Serena's strike.

ZAAARRRKKKK!

The energy flows through Captain America's shield, through the cabling, and into the refined arc-light generator.

HUMMMMM…

"Downloading has started," Nathan said happily. "Dad's mind should be restored soon."

"He better," Ranma said.

"Why is that, Ranma?" Serena asked.

"So I can put him back in the hospital that much sooner."

"…"

**Tbc.**


	15. Chapter 15

**TRTSS13: The Blackest Reign and a Dark Night!**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 15**

* * *

Meanwhile…

Lady Shazam and Dr. Ranma, powerful sorcerers in their own right, land in the capital city of the once prosperous kingdom of Khandaq, Africa, carved out of Sudan and Egypt. Both the Sundanese and Egyptian authorities had received reports of some nefarious in this once-proud nation. It was because of these activities that have prevented them from securing the home of the infamous "Black Adam Family". Still, concerned with any spillover effect that was taking place in Khandaq, they officially requested a member of the Shazam Family to address this situation…

Thap!

"We're here," Lady Shazam said, as she lowered her hood. She then looks up as Dr. Ranma and his newest apprentice land behind her.

Thap! Thap!

"I sense great darkness here," said the witch-ling Miss Nico Minoru, as the Goth mystic scanned the area. She was taking time from her usual super-heroics with her crew, The Runaways, to continue her advanced training in the mystic arts.

"You think?" Dr. Ranma said, as he opened his spell book. All magic users keep a spell book, which is used for notes and rotes. Traditionally, as a mystic advances in experience, new spells appear on the spell-book's pages. However, it is the soul of the mystic that inspires the mystic to write down the spells and rotes as an expression of the soul…or something like that.

"I could sense the necromantic energies from the 'States…"

"Now, now, be nice," Lady Shazam said, as she crouches on the ground while scooping up dirt from the ground. She regretted not preventing Darkseid from first destroying the Black Adam Family, and then summoning the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. The unfortunate thing about cosmology is that there are universal forces of initiate rebirth, growth, decay and destruction as a part of a cosmic cycle known as "The Triat". Unfortunately, she and Ranma were severely weakened from their fight when the Hand of God known as "The Specter", who went around trying to kill off anyone who is associated with magic…

FLASHBACK!

"Princess," Sailor Pluto said as she appeared at the Cherry Hill Temple, where the Sailor Scouts and the Nerima Wrecking Crew were assembled.

"Yes?" Usagi said, as she looked at the Senshi of Time anxiously.

"Both the wizard Shazam and Dr. Fate have been…vanquished."

"OH, NO!" Usagi said. "I don't wanna die-!"

"Usagi, take is easy," Ranma said.

"But don't you know what this means?" Usagi said. "I'm next on the Specter's hit list!"

"Who is this Specter?" Akane asked. She still hated herself for thinking that if something happens to Usagi, Ranma would be hers…

"The Specter is a 11th Level cosmic entity that is the embodiment Universal wraith," Sailor Pluto said. "Of course, there are several incarnations of such things, but I digress."

"So why is this…Specter want Usagi?" Makoto asked.

"Because of who and what she is, as a 'Lord of Order'. And no matter what, unless she relinquishes her powers, that MIGHT placate him."

"What is a Lord of Order?" Ryouga asked.

"There are two forces in the Universe: Chaos and Order. Fragments of Universal Chaos and Order can find hosts, and those hosts are born as either a Lord of Order, or a Lord of Chaos. Mostly, this means that these mortals can be a 'child of Destiny', either playing the role of a great hero, or the role of a great villain. They would live their lives fulfilling their preordained roles, die, and these fragments would move on to return to where they have originally come from. But sometimes, these fragments remain, get reincarnated and are reborn. After a while, these fragments get strong enough to Awaken to true power, and thus create a Lord of Order, or a Lord of Chaos…"

Sailor Pluto turns towards Ranma and Usagi.

"Ranma Saotome and Usagi Tsukino ARE Lords, having reincarnated enough times to become godlings themselves. And THAT is why the Specter wants to kill magic, especially the Lords of Order and Chaos, because of their potential to shape the destiny of the Universe."

"Humph," Akane said. "Like we need Ranma to have a bigger head…"

"And now, you, the Sailor Scouts, and you, the Nerima Wrecking Crew, are godlings as well."

"Since when?" Haruka asked.

"Since each of you traveled to other times and lands," Sailor Pluto said. "I did not want to tell you this until it is absolutely necessary."

"Oh, my," Kasumi said.

"The truth of the matter is that each and everyone of you are on the verge of an evolution of sorts," Ranma said. "From this point on, we will have to guide this world to a place where it can fulfill its true potential."

Silence.

"Who the hell made YOU the boss of us?" Mousse said.

"Well, unless you have experience in deal with the killer hand of God, I AM."

"Humph."

"Well, it's been nice living amongst the living," Usagi said with a sigh. She then turns to her Sailor Scouts.

"I'll miss you, Ami," Usagi said, as she hugged her friend.

"Usagi…" Ami said, as she responded to the hug.

"I'll miss you, Mina," Usagi said, as she moves to hug Minako.

"Usagi, don't," Minakoa replied.

"You take care, Rei," Usagi said, as she nods her head at Rei, before moving on to Makoto.

"Hey!" Rei said.

"I'm JUST kidding," Usagi said with a smile, as she hugged Rei.

"Humph!"

After hugging everyone, and after giving a surprised Haruka a passionate "liplock" in front of a jealous Michiru, Usagi addressed to everyone.

"It's been nice knowing each and everyone of you," Usagi said. "Be sure give my heir, Chibiusa, the same respect that you have given me- wait. Give her MORE respect than you have given me-"

"Usagi, I'm coming with you," Ranma said, as he holds Usagi's hand.

"Ranma?"

"You're not going to fight the Specter alone."

"Oh, Ranma," Usagi replied, as she held Ranma's shoulders…

THOK!

Applying the Vulcan Nerve Pinch, Usagi knocks Ranma out.

"Ranma!" Akane said, as Usagi passes an unconscious Ranma to Akane.

"Where can I learn that?" Tatewaki Kuno asked.

"Take care of Ranma for me, Akane," Usagi said, as she sighs. "At least, he'll have someone to hang his hat on…"

FLASH!

And Usagi was gone…

"Why aren't we helping her!?" Haruka yelled.

"Because we would be getting in her way," Nabiki said.

"Oh, like you care…"

Somewhere in deep space…

FWAM!

Sailor Cosmos, now at her true height for her status as a Lord of Order, which was the size of a giantess, slams Crescent Moon Staff into the gut of the Specter.

BLAM!

"Arrrrgh!" yelled the Specter, before slamming giant asteroid. After all, the two were in deep space in order to avoid harming innocents…

THOOM!

At her full power, Sailor Cosmos's aura glowed as did her eyes. And, at her full power, Sailor Cosmos is focused, disciplined and of one mind…and is fully attuned to her inner Moon Princess…

"Wrath of the Creator!" Sailor Cosmos said. "You have allowed the Eclipso, the Vengeance of the Creator, to twist your mind until you have become a very threat of the Universe. If you yield, I shall spare you."

"Abomination!" The Specter said. "You dare tell the Hand of God what to do? I should have killed you when you centuries ago!"

Still, the Specter knew that he was dealing with the avatar of the Cosmos. It would not be easy to destroy this one…

And then, the Specter saw his chance, when he attacked a passing starship.

FWAK!

"No!" Sailor Cosmos said, as she converted her body into pure energy, which was shaped like a Crane.

FWOOSH!

She manages to catch the vehicle, a giant colonial ship, in her hand, before it fell into a nearby star…

SLICE!

"Ah!" Sailor Cosmos yelped, as the Specter used a scythe to slice into Sailor Cosmos' stomach. The drops of blood that came from her body changed into life giving planets, after achieving orbit around the lonely star…

"And that is why you will fail, do to your kindness," the Specter said, as he prepared to decapitate Sailor Cosmos…

"RRRWORWL!" came a roar.

Sailor Cosmos and the Specter turns to see Byokko, the Heavenly Tiger, pounce on the Specter.

"Wha-?"

CHOMP!

"Arrrgh-!" the Specter said, as Byokko began to maul the Specter viciously.

Meanwhile, Green Lantern Ranma Saotome approaches his giant wife. He had recovered from what had happened to him, and had to go across the Universe with the help of his familiar Byokko in order to reach his wife.

"Usagi, are you okay?"

"I am fine, I guess," Sailor Cosmos said, as she releases the ship from her hand, sending it on its way. "Just…weak…"

Sailor Comos reverts to her normal size, and was cradled by Ranma.

"I got you babe," Ranma said. He wanted to admonish her for pulling that stunt, but there was plenty of time for that later…

"What's happening to the Specter?" Sailor Cosmos asked. "I don't want him to be killed."

"Why?" Ranma replied. "He tried to kill you, and everything we stand for."

"But it was based on a trick."

"Alright. We let Heaven decide his fate…"

And, with that, Ranma, Sailor Cosmos and Byokko, who still had the Specter by the neck, went to Heaven to decide the fate of the Specter. At the same time, an entity on the planet was born. She wore a light blue cloak, and wore Sailor Cosmos face. In the days ahead, this entity would become known as "The Messenger", who was the Hand of the Creator's Mercy, and would balance the Hand of the Creator's Wraith…

On a side note, it turned out thet planet that was formed from her blood, where the Messenger was born, would be found by the Guardians Ganthet and Sayyd. They would name it "Odym", a planet that would become the home of the Blue Lanterns...

END FLASHBACK!

"We better find out what is going on, so that we can find the trouble and get going," Dr. Ranma said.

Meanwhile…

Dr. Serena Mondkinder was looking out the window of her office at the Northope Medical Center while sipping a cup of coffee. She looked out to see the golden realm of Asgard in the distance, which was shrouded by a mist. Serena knew that if and when Iron Patriot and his cronies in both HAMMER and the Dark Avengers attack it, she would need to move it to its own pocket dimension. And anyone connected to it will have to move it as well. Still, such a move will not prevent her or a select group of Asgardians, to be called "avatars", from maintaining contact with "Midgard". In fact, her and Ranma's doppelgangers, in particular, aboard the Super-Dimensional Fortress One (codenamed: "Macross") will lead these avatars, once they return to Earth.

"So much for a quiet new year," Serena said to herself, as she continued to sip her coffee.

And then…

"We're ready for the next phase," said the EMH Doctor, as he stuck his head out of the operating room.

"Okay," Serena said, as she sets down her coffee. "Have the cybernetic implants in Mr. Stark head been re-initialized?"

"Yes, they have," replied the EMH Doctor. "In spite of Mr. Stark's attempt to remove the Extremis from his biological system, some had remained. We can use that residue to reintegrate his personality."

"Well, then, let's see if we can get those neurons fired up," Serena said, as she goes to leave her office…

Meanwhile, Ghost thinks about what he has observed.

"Perhaps this is easier than I thought," Ghost mused. "I think I will have to go become the literal 'ghost in the machine'. Heh."

And, with that, Ghost phases into the floor.

Meanwhile, Ranma is having a meal with Rodney, Captain America, Carol and the Stark Siblings. Maria and Natasha elected to keep Pepper's company during her recovery. Throughout lunch, Ranma tells stories about his time on Sakaara, and why, ultimately, he decided why he didn't exact terrible vengeance on Tony.

"Wow," Nathan said in surprise. "You're definitely a better man than I…and I'm Dad's son."

"Oh, I did pay him back for what he did," Ranma said. "But in a way that wouldn't get 'Miss Perfect' upset."

"Humph!" Antonia replied.

**Tbc.**


	16. Chapter 16

**TRTSS13: The Blackest Reign and a Dark Night!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Part 16**

**

* * *

  
**

Meanwhile…

As Lady Shazam, Dr. Ranma and Miss Nico Minoru walked the desolate streets of Khandaq, Nico shakes her head in disgust.

"I always thought that my problems, and the problems that the Runaways have to face, were bad, but…this?" Nico said in disbelief. "These people have nothing."

"They have their pride, my apprentice," Ranma said. "That's all that they have."

"So why are we here anyway?"

"You're guys are here to help me deal with the after effects of the Blackest Night," Lady Shazam said.

"Wait, I thought we settled that fiasco already," Dr. Ranma said.

"Not quite. True, the main agreement has been fulfilled, but none of the 'booby-traps' have been removed."

"So that Nekron can continue wrecking havoc unofficially, huh?"

"Yep."

"So, what we have to find?" Nico asked.

"We have to find the Black Marvel Family, so that cosmic scales are balanced."

"What?" Ranma asked. "Does that include-?"

"Yes, it does," Lady Shazam said. "Hopefully, HE will be in the mood for a 'pow-wow'…"

Ten minutes later…

POW!

Ranma was knocked off his feet, as he slammed into a column.

"Teacher?" Nico asked out of concern.

Lady Shazam sighed. She knew that ever since Black Adam, the black sheep of the Marvel Famil, lost his "family", he hasn't been in a good mood.

"Nice punch, Teth," Ranma said, as he rubs his jaw.

"How dare you trespass on my person, Izanagi?" Black Adam raged. Fueled by the power of six Egyptian gods, Black Adam was a force to be reckoned with.

Adam then turns towards Lady Shazam.

"And you have some nerve showing up after all this time, Moon Princess," Adam said.

"How come you're not hitting HER?" Ranma asked. "She's the one who suggested that we speak to YOU, you know."

"She may be my rival, but she is a woman."

"You know, I don't know if I should be insulted by that remark or not," Nico replied.

"And this is…?"

"Miss Nico is Ranma's latest apprentice, Adam," Lady Shazam said. "But I am not here to talk shop. I am here to help you recover your family."

"I find that hard to believe that you are here out of the goodness of your heart, Moon Princess."

"You are partially correct," Lady Shazam said, as she produces an image of the Sobek, the Crocodile God. "Sobek's corrupted avatar had been killed by you, not too long ago."

"I remember," Adam seethed. "He was to me as your Talky Tawny is to you."

"Talky Tawny" was a well-known were-tiger that was an ally to the Marvel Family.

"And Sobek is my son, and I was the wife of Atum, your patron," Lady Shazam said. "Therefore, I request your cooperation on this matter."

"And if I don't give it?"

Lady Shazam produces an obsidian figurine that was in the shape of rabbit.

"One of my names is Iusaaset, goddess of rabbits and vultures, and the grandmother of the gods of Heliopolis…the Egyptian gods. Atum was my lover, and, through our union, your power was made possible."

"Humph," Ranma said. "Why do you have to talk about your old boyfriends around me?"

"Not now, Ranma," Lady Shazam said, as she spoke through gritted teeth, causing Miss Nico to giggle. Lady Shazam then focused on Adam again.

"Therefore, what can be given, can be taken away," Lady Shazam said, as her eyes glowed. "Shazam."

BA-BOOM!

The magic lightning that gives the Marvel Family their awesome powers strikes Black Adam before striking the idol.

FWOOM!

"Wha-?" Theo Adams said in alarm. Theo Adams, dressed in a denim jean jacket, khaki slacks and hiking boots, was a swarthy man of Egyptian descent on his mother's side, which is why he was able to summon the power of the original Black Adam.

"Ha, ha!" Ranma replied.

"If you want your power back, I want your cooperation," Lady Shazam said. "We are going to confront the mockery that has my son's face, or you will remain powerless."

Pause.

"Is that clear?"

Theo Adams brush himself off before looking at Lady Shazam.

"Crystal," Theo Adams sneered. "May I?"

"You may."

"Shazam."

BOOM!

Theo Adams was now back to his empowered self. However, his ears were rounded instead of the usual pointy ears.

"You only gave me back my powers at half-strength," Black Adam comments.

"You'll get them back in full when we finish this operation," Lady Shazam replied.

"Fine."

"Okay, so, now what?" Nico asked.

"We pay a visit to the Tomb of Anubis," Ranma said, as he brings up his spell book. It floats as Ranma prepares an incantation. "I'll have to open a portal to circumvent the usual wards."

"Then, how come Lady Shazam can't open it?" Nico asked.

"Remember when I asked you to perform a scrying rote on my chi spheres?"

"Yes, you wanted me to perform a divination exercise."

"Right, and what did you feel?"

"I felt…you," Nico said with a slight blush. "I felt…your confidence. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Most wards are used in a general way, usually to prevent 'evil' spirits from entering a domain. However, if you were a high-level magic user, you would want to prevent people who could figure out 'break' into a tomb, crypt-"

"Or a citadel," Nico said. "Of course! Anyone who is in such a place would expect someone like Lady Shazam and Black Adam, by keying wards to their energy signatures."

"Bingo. That's why we're here, kiddo: to be the backup in those areas that would prevent even Lady Shazam and Black Adam from entering it."

"That's fine and dandy, but how are you going to enter Sobek's citadel?" Black Adam asked.

"Like anything, it's all about cracking the code," Ranma said, as his aura glowed. "Like so-!"

A series of symbols orbited Ranma, as he begins to chant ancient words of power in a language that is considered to be dead…

TING!

"Hoot-cha!" Ranma said proudly, as the glowing symbols faded away. He then grabbed his spell book.

"What?" Nico asked.

"I cracked the code. Portal: Open!"

FWOOMP!

A slanted, light blue disk appears. It appeared to be big enough for a mini-van to go through.

"This way," Ranma said, as he leaps into the portal.

FWOOMP!

"Wait for me!" said Miss Nico, as she leaps into the portal.

FWOOMP!

"After you, Adam," Lady Shazam said, as she points towards the portal.

"You don't trust, do you?" Adam said.

"Mystically-enhanced wisdom can provide foresight, you know?" Lady Shazam replied.

"Humph," Black Adam said, as he steps forward, before diving into the portal.

FWOOMP!

Lady Shazam sighs, as she leaps into the portal before it closes

FWOOMP!

Meanwhile…

Antonia was looking at an old picture in Dr. Serena Mondkinder's office. It was taken in the early 1950s, shortly after the Korean War. The picture, taken by professional photographer, was of Serena's class of students who would one day become "super-scientists" and other geniuses who would become superheroes (or super-villains) in the 1960s, such as Reed Richards, Victor Von Doom, Tony Stark, Will Magnus, Barry Allen, Veronica Cale and others, all of whom were attending Empire State University in New York City. They were either seated in front of the camera, or standing behind those who were seated, with Serena sitting in the middle of the group. Serena was grooming these men and women to one day join the Technocratic Union, the shadowy organization that was charged with the task of directing humanity towards a utopian future, although Fate did intervene…

"Wow," Antonia said, as she feels the glass of the panel. "So, mom knew all these guys…"

"I really hope you mean proverbially," Ranma said, as continued to type into his PADD. With the success of the operations, Tony "Iron Man" Stark was expected to make a full recovery. Hence, Ranma wanted to log in his report to his superiors…

"Ew!" Antonia replied, as she made a face. "Why would you even say such a thing? That's my Mother, you're talking about!"

"Huh, sorry," Ranma said, as he sets down the PADD. "Trust me, when I make fun of your mother, I do so out of love."

Antonia gives Ranma the look.

"Honest!"

"Humph," Antonia said, as she sets the photograph back on the shelf. "Apology accepted."

"I didn't give it. Biiiii!"

"Humph," Antonia said, as she sits down on a nearby couch. "So…you're married to my mother."

"Yep, going on…one-thousand plus years, I believe."

"Is that why you are a womanizer?"

"What?"

"Look, it is not me to pry into your business, but you don't seem to be satisfied with just having one wife."

Ranma thinks for a long minute before giving his answer.

"Do I date a lot?" Ranma said. "Yes. Does this mean that I don't love your mother? No. If your mother and I both agreed to never see other people, my life would still be complete. But since I do see other women, I make this rule, as cliché as this may sound: if you're going to love someone, love the one you're with. I love the art of romance; I love having sex, but I don't date anyone without telling them where I stand, and certainly not without Usagi's input."

Pause.

"So, are you interested or something?" Ranma grinned jokingly.

"Ugh!" Antonia said, as she threw up her arms in frustration. "Ooo! Men-"

Suddenly, a scream is heard from outside of the office.

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

Antonia and Ranma both look at each other with worry, before getting into action.

"Iron Maiden: Power on!" Antonia commanded, as her Iron Maiden armor formed around her body.

CHUNK!

"Most impressive," Ranma said, as he pulls off his clothes to reveal his "Ronin" costume underneath.

FWOOMP!

"What do you think is happening?" Iron Maiden said, as she scanned the building for intruders.

Cinch!

"I guess we'll find out," Ronin said, as he adjusts his mask. "Come on!"

With that, Ronin and Iron Maiden goes to the source of the action.

WHAM! WHAM-!

War Machine and Captain Marvel (VIII) were trying to stop Serena from ripping out the arc light generator that hummed while Tony Stark was resting. They were repeatedly hitting Serena, trying to force her back, as she slowly marched forward, while Black Widow and Captain America (II) were moving Tony Stark sleeping form away from the Moon Princess.

"How did Usagi get so strong and tough?" Captain Marvel (VIII) said. "And I'm one of the top-tier metahumans!"

"That's because she had her prowess doubled," Ronin said, as he and Iron Maiden enters the hall way.

"Do you know what's going on, Saotome?" War Machine asked. "One moment she was taking a nap after the surgery, and then the next…this."

Ronin looks at his wife's aura…

"Great, just great," Ronin replied.

"What is it?" Iron Maiden said.

"She's being possessed by the assassin 'Ghost'…"

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Next Time: While Lady Shazam and Dr. Ranma deal with Anubis' army of the dead, led by Sobek, Ronin, seeking a way to drive Ghost out of his wife's body intentionally summons the clone of the mighty Thor, named "Clor", to fight Serena…with Ronin stuck in the middle! Be here for "Lady Shazam and Dr. Ranma v. the Army of Darkness" and "Thordis v. Ronin v. Ragnorak"! See you then!**


	17. Chapter 17

**TRTSS13: The Blackest Reign and a Dark Night!**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 17**

* * *

Meanwhile…

FWOOMP!

Lady Shazam arrives to see that the avatar of her son Sobek, Black Lantern Sobek, avatar of his name sake, was already on the premises, leading an army of "Tautons" (children of Sobek). Right behind them sat Black Lanterns Isis and Osiris, avatars of their namesakes.

"Hello, mother-of-Heliopolis," said Sobek with a smirk. "Glad that you returned to join us in darkness."

"I don't think so, spawn-of-darkness," Lady Shazam replied. "As you can see, I have allies."

Sobek turns towards Doctor Ranma.

"So, you're the new 'Sorcerer Supreme', eh, Lord Ranma?" Sobek said coyly. "I thought you didn't like wizards."

"Eh," Ranma said with a shrug. "What can I say? I like the perks."

"And you brought a tasty morsel with you, too," Sobek said.

"Hey, no one is going to eat me," Miss Nico Minoru said defiantly.

"Huh," Sobek said, not really sure the context of the Nico's statement. "But no matter. In one form or another, you will become a part of my undead army-"

"Enough of this!" Black Adam said, as he flew towards Sobek. "You will not desecrate the memory of my family-"

ZARRRRK!

Black Lantern Isis throws a powerful bolt of lightning at Adam.

"Ah!!!"

"I am sorry, my love, but you cannot stop the inevitable," BL Isis said, as she floated over towards Black Adam. "So, beloved…give me your rage."

"Adam, don't give into your anger-!" Ranma said, as the Tautons began their attack.

"For Sobek!" yelled the lead Tauton.

"Hey!" Nico said, as she used her staff to create an energy barrier. "Crimson Wall of Cyrottek!"

FWAM!

A wall of violet appears that prevents the army of dead from coming through.

"I don't know how long I can keep this spell active, teach!" Nico said.

"Lady Shazam and I will deal with Sobek, Isis and Osiris," Ranma said. "Focus your thoughts to contain as many of these 'crocodile men' as possible."

"Right."

Ranma turns towards Lady Shazam.

"Who do you want to take on, Usagi?" Ranma asked.

"I'll deal with Isis, since I am a girl," Lady Shazam said, as she turned to face a sneering Sobek. "After all, I AM his mother."

"Ah," Ranma said. "Then I'll take Osiris. And that means that Adam takes on Sobek."

"Yeah, I know," Lady Shazam said, as she leaps over the fray, dodging thrown spears in the process…

"Hey!" said a Taunton from below. "I don't think the Moon Princess is wearing any-"

ZAAAAAAAPPPPP!  
…And gawkers, as well.

"Humph!" Lady Shazam said, after zapping the offender. "I do wear undergarments, you pervert!"

"That's not heard through the grapevine," Ranma said with a chuckle.

ZAAAAAAAAAPPPPP!

"Yeotch!" Ranma replied. "I'm on YOUR side!"

"Hey, those guys down there don't need encouragement, Ranma!" Lady Shazam said. She then sees Isis, who was about to rip out Adam's heart.

"Oh, no you don't," Lady Shazam said, as she produces a burst of wind to knock BL Isis off of the first champion of Shazam.

FWOOSH!

"Ulp!" BL Isis said, as she flew back.

Adam looks up at Usagi.

"How dare you harm my beloved?" Adam said.

"Adam, I have the power to destroy Isis NOW," Lady Shazam said. "All I have to do is take her powers away, remember?"

"Huh."

"I want you to deal with Sobek. YOU ARE NOT to kill him. Otherwise, I won't be able to remove the evil that has infected him."

"Fine, I won't kill him," Adam said, as he gets up. "I'll just break his limbs."

And with that, Black Adam leaps towards Sobek.

"Sobek, prepare to be hurt-!"

Meanwhile, a hand made from stone erupts from the crypt floor, and grabs Lady Shazam.

"Atum's Sand, Lend Me a HAND!" BL Isis said, as she commanded the earthen floor to produce a giant hand.

GRAB!

"Eeek!" Lady Shazam said, as she was grabbed.

"You will not take my life, Moon Princess," as she presents a sword made from the black light of the Black Lantern Corps. "Your life, on the other hand, is forfeited."

"Eeep!"

Meanwhile, Ranma was engage in combat with Osiris, the Captain Marvel, Jr., of the Black Marvel Family.

"You lie!" Osiris said, as he tried to deliver a series of jabs and punches at super-speed at Ranma.

Ranma, even without possessing superspeed himself, was not impressed, since Osiris was still a neophyte in the combat arts.

"Kid, I'm trying to help you," Ranma said, as he dodges the attacks. "But I got to destroy that ring of yours."

"No!" Osiris yells. "It's what made my life possible!"

KTCH!

Ranma catches a punch.

"Huh?" Osiris said.

"Very well," Ranma said, as he pulled back his freehand into the shape of a fist while forming the equivalent of brass knuckles on his hands using the power Cyrrotek. "Sorry about this."

WHAM!

Osiris staggers a back, as he felt Ranma's punch. Cyrrotek's power was as great as any other primordial god, including Atum's, which is why Osiris felt the blow.

WHAM-WHAM-WHAM-!

Ranma performs a sliding kick into Osiris' chest, that knocks him through a wall, and down towards a pit.

BLAM!

Ranma then leaps after Osiris. By now, he recovered his senses just enough to return some impressive blows.

POW! WHACK! BASH!

Ranma and Osiris exchanges some blows, until Ranma flipped over and performed a powerful thrust kick that sent Osiris hurtling down to the bottom of the bit, that was connected to a cavern where an underground stream flowed.

THA-BOOM!

Ranma back flips out of the small crater, and lands some ways away from Osiris.

"Stand down, Osiris," Ranma replied. "This isn't you."

"If…my family is to live, I have to do what I must," Osiris replied. He then performs a warp teleport to appear behind Ranma.

"Huh-?" Ranma began to say, as Osiris grabs Ranma from behind.

"SHAZAM!" Osiris said, as Ranma lifts Ranma into the air.

BA-BOOOOOM!

Osiris had hoped to use the attack to inflict massive magical damage on Ranma. What Osiris did not know was that the attack triggered an unknown transformation that not even Ranma himself was aware of.

"What?" Ranko Shazam yelled, as she looked at herself. She was wearing Mary Marvel's old red uniform, but with Usagi's hairstyle.

"USAGI!" Ranko yelled.

"Um, remember me?" Osiris said.

"Oh," Ranko said, as she realized that the fight was still happening. "I'll deal with THAT later…"

Ranko Shazam, blessed with the power of Lady Shazam (yeah, right!), is now the World Mightiest Maiden.

And she hated it with every fiber in her being.

In the meantime, action was called for.

"Our time is now!" Osiris said, as he flew towards Ranko Shazam.

At the last minute, Ranko Shazam first falls into a crouch while dodging the first punch, and then she performs a lightning uppercut.

BA-THOOOM!

With Osiris dazed, Ranko Shazam picks up Osiris.

"SHAZAM!"

BA-BOOM!

With Osiris' body restored to life, the Black Power Ring falls off Osiris' fingers.

"Got you," Ranko Shazam said, as she smiled.

Amon Tomaz looks up at the beautiful girl who held him up.

"What an angel," Amon said, as he falls asleep.

"I'm REALLY going to talk to Usagi about this," Ranko Shazam said, as she took to the air…

With the crisis over, with the defeat of Black Lantern Sobek, all parties return to the Rock of Eternity…

"Wow, teach," Nico said, as she gawked at Ranko Shazam. "You look cute in that dress."

"Guess who has to recite Enochian tonight?" Ranko Shazam replied.

"Humph."

"Well, I am glad to have my family back," Black Adam said, as he held Adrianna Tomaz's hand.

"You're family, after all," said Master Shazam, formerly the Golden Age Captain Marvel, as he sat on the throne. Nearby was his sister, Mary Shazam. She, like her brother and Usagi, wore white to symbolize their evolution as guardians of the Rock of Eternity. Standing nearby was Captain Shazam, formerly Captain Marvel, Jr. He wore the classic red uniform, symbolizing his role as the champion.

"Now, Adrianna Tomaz: say the magic word," Lady Shazam commands.

"Very well," Adrianna said, as she steps forth. "ISIS!"

BOOM!

Mighty Isis stood forth. She was dressed in an Egyptian, female garb that was functional as a superhero costume.

Black Adam turns towards Amon, who was standing alone.

"Brother, would you like to join our crusade as heroes?" Black Adam asked.

"I…I don't know," Amon said, as he looks down and away. "After all that we've been through…after what Sobek did…"

"That's because you lost a friend," Lady Shazam said. "And you need to find purpose."

Pause.

"I want you to meet someone…"

As if on cue, a birdman flies into the throne room.

"Oh, no!" Ranko Marvel yelled. "Not one of those guys!"

"Ranma, behave," Lady Shazam said, and the birdman spun around and became human.

FLASH!

"Sorry I'm late, Mother-of-Us-All," said the young man. "This is the first time traveling to the center of Space and Time."

"Apologies accepted, Horus," Lady Shazam said. She then turns towards Amon.

"This is Horus, a member of the Phoenixi people of this region."

"Why is HE here?" Adam asked.

"You're still a loose cannon, Adam," Master Shazam said. "But I know that your heart is in the right direction. So, thanks to Usagi's suggestion, Horus will be your 'vizier'."

"I don't need an advisor!"

"You will have one, or you will relinquish your power, Adam," Lady Shazam said. "And Horus will give regular reports on your behavior, but it is to YOUR benefit that you utilize his skills. In his mortal form, his is a recent graduate of some of the best universities in world, and he has been trained in the martial arts."

Pause.

"He can help you rebuild Khandaq, Adam."

"Very well, but I expect to be obeyed without questioned."

"Adam..." Isis said, as she gently admonished her beloved.

"For the benefit of Khandaq, of course. But I need funding, Moon Princess."

"I am agreement, if Ranma is willing to go along with the plan," Lady Shazam said, as she turns towards Ranko Shazam. "Ranma?"

"Fine, fine," Ranko said dismissively. "I'll have a check cut through the Rantsu Foundation. But I want a receipt!"

"Then it's settled," Master Shazam said, as he turns towards Nico. "As for you, you may have access to the library of books and tomes we have here."

"But I thought only a member of the Shazam Family can have access to this place," Nico said.

"You're right," Master Shazam said. "Which why I say: SAY MY NAME."

"Um, Shazam?" Nico said.

BA-BOOM!

Nico wore a blue, Gothic version of her normal clothes. What was significant was that there was a prominent thunder bolt on her boozier.

"From this day forth, you shall be known as-"

"'Nico Shazam'?" Nico offered.

"Sounds good to me."

"Well, congratulations, kiddo," Ranko Marvel said, as she felt her familiar pigtail. She had learned that Usagi had secretly given her the power, in case she was defeated, or if she was attacked by a magical lightning bolt. She was still annoyed by not being informed, but still…

Ranko then turns towards Amon.

"What do you say, kiddo?" Ranko asked. "Are you still part of the family?"

Amon turns his head towards Black Adam.

"Brother, I-"

"Just say my name, so that we can get out of this insufferable place," Black Adam replied. "You're forgiven."

"Thank you. BLACK ADAM!"

BA-BOOM!

Amon was now Osiris again.

"I feel…good," Osiris said. He then turns towards Horus, the new "Talky Tawny" (who was the tiger of the Black Marvel Family). Sobek, the old version, was destroyed, but allowed the real Sobek to return as his true, godly form.

"Um, so, you have any hobbies?" Osiris asked.

"I like soccer," Horus said.

"Cool!" Osiris said with a smile. Perhaps...things were looking up for him, since he now has a true family.

**Tbc.**


	18. Chapter 18

**TRTSS13: The Blackest Reign and a Dark Night!**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 18**

* * *

Meanwhile…

Ronin immediately hops on his wife from behind while wrapping his arms and legs around her.

"Ranma, that is NOT the time to engage in such activities," the Black Widow said.

"It's NOT what you think, Natasha," Ronin said. "Besides, you shouldn't use your admonishment of me to hide your true feelings."

"You wish, comrade!"

"What ARE you trying to do?" asked Captain America (VII) said, as he prepared his pistol for discharge. He intended to use a "Premium" round that would be capable of affecting Serena Mondkinder. Premium rounds had the durability of Adamantium, but had anti-magic properties. Serena, being a supernatural creature primarily, could be hurt by anything made from Premium. Still, since Usagi was naturally invulnerable, the damage would be only half of its potential.

"Hey, Barnes!" Iron Maiden yelled at Captain America. "Don't you dare shoot my Mom!"

"It's only a safety precaution, Antonia," Captain Marvel (VII) said.

"Well, it don't matter, because I'm done," Ronin said, as he places nodes on Serena's temples. He then turns towards War Machine and Iron Maiden.

"Now, when I give the word, juice her."

"Are you sure?" War Machine asked.

"Positive. And don't worry about hurting her."

"Are you SURE?" Iron Maiden asked hesitantly.

"TRUST me, on this, okay?" Ronin said, as he leaps off of his wife. "Now…CLEAR!"

Iron Maiden and War Machine point their respective arms Serena, as they discharge electricity at her.

ZZZZAAAAARRRRRKKKKKKK-!

Serena jerked about, with her hair standing on end.

"Ul-lalalalalalaalalala-!"

FWOOMP!

A ghostly form, a man in a white flight suit, is forced out of Serena's body.

"Arrrgh!" said Ghost, as he was pushed out.

Ronin then produces a shinobi ofuda, a paper "ward", and throws it at Ghost.

THAK!

Now stuck on Ghost's back, the ofuda activates.

ZARRRRKKKKK-!

"Arrrgh!" Ghost said, as he was forced back into normal space.

KLUMP!

"How-?" Ghost said with disbelief, just as an intravenous fluid stand comes crashing down on his head, knocking him out in the process.

BAM!

All eyes turns towards the culprit.

"Did I miss anything?" Tony Stark said with a half smile, as he sets the stand down. "Man, it feels like I just went through a bender…"

Iron Maiden takes off her helmet. She had wished that her brother Nathan hadn't left the hospital to take care of some business…

"Father?" Antonia said with a teary smile.

"I hope to be," Tony said with a smile, as Antonia rushes over to hug him.

"What…happened?" Serena asked, as she shook her head. "The last thing I remember was doing some meditative exercises."

"You tried to kill Tony, when 'Ghost' took over your body," the Black Widow replied.

"Huh…"

Serena looks at Tony, and then at Ronin.

"Ranma-"

"Go ahead," Ronin said. "I already made my peace with Tony."

"Thank you," Serena said, as she goes over towards Tony and Antonia…

"You're taking that pretty easy," Captain Marvel (VII) said.

"Hey, who am I to talk about the affairs of the heart…and of sex?" Ronin said. "Besides, Usagi has to deal with Tony because of Antonia."

"Well, that's pretty mature of you, Ranma," War Machine said.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Ronin then turns towards Captain America (VII).

"Barnes, we better secure this clown, before Osborn gets word of his failure," Ronin said, as he picks up Ghost.

"Right," Captain America (VII) said, as he helps Ronin "escort" the would-be assassin out of the hospital…

A few days later…

"I can't believe we failed to take care of Tony Stark," Director Norman Osborn, head of HAMMER, said, as he read the reports. He then turns towards Miss Hand, Osborn's assistant.

Miss Hand, unknown to him, was really Lokidis, the Trickster goddess.

"Miss Hand, I need a reason to go after the Moon Princess, starting with Asgard."

"Well," Hand said, as she adjusted her glasses. "I was contemplating on running this by you…"

Hand places a folder on Osborn's desk.

"'Operation Ragnorak'?" Osborn asked.

"I thought it would be fitting, since we intend to end the reign of the Norse gods in America," Hand said. "I assume that's the case…"

"Hmmmm," Osborn said, as he looks at the file, before opening the file. He scans the report inside…

"I thought he was destroyed," Osborn said. "By Thordis, no less."

"The body was recovered, restored and enhanced," Hand said. "We can use him to draw Thordis out in public, and create a…event that would allow the President the political will to let your Dark Avengers and HAMMER loose on Asgard."

"And the town of Northope?"

"Military and anti-terrorism exercises," Hand said. "Coupled with a media blackout, no one other than the White House will know what really happens."

Pause.

"And you will be a hero."

"And what about the responses of Homeworld Security and other members of the National Security Council, should I go with your plan?"

"No one knows the Lord of Asgard and the Assistant Director of Stargate Command are one and the same. You 'end' Queen Thordis and her fellow Asgardians, and no one will be the wiser."

"That's all fine and good, but what makes you think her HUSBAND won't be upset?"

"No plan is perfect, Dir. Osborn. But you are so high-profile, that any revenge that Colonel Saotome may enact will be a costly one."

"Nice plan, but I don't want to die."

"Director Osborn, how many times have you've died and come back?"

"Good point. And what about the Asgardians allies, the Kryptonians?"

"It appears that we will not have to do anything about those people," Hand said. "Apparently, Colonel Lucy Lane (US Army) takes umbrage to the fact that her father, General Sam Lane (US Army), has been disgraced for trying to defend Earth from what the general considers to be an extraterrestrial threat, in the form of Kryptonians, and has arranged an operation to make sure that the Kryptonians will be too busy to lend a helping hand."

Pause.

"Everything is in place, sir."

"Okay, initiate Operation Ragnorak," Osborn said. "And have my Avengers and HAMMER be put on stand-by."

"You may want to talk to your Avengers, director," Hand said. "After all, they may not like what is essentially a suicide mission."

"Good point. I'll just…cut 'em loose after the mission has been completed as time served."

"Very generous of you, sir…"

Sometime later, Queen Thordis, Lord of Asgard, was scanning the horizons in the upper terraces of the Great Hall, the central domicile of the Norse gods…

"There appears to be a storm brewing," Thordis said, as she looks over the horizons.

"What is, love," said a voice from behind.

Thordis turns towards her beloved Prince Ran, consort of Thordis.

"I was saying that a storm is brewing," Thordis said, as she continued to look out towards the horizon, as Ran stands at his wife's side. "Sometimes, I wonder why I even care anymore…"

Thordis then turns towards her husband.

"I'm surprise that you're not with my brother Baldur, engaging in wooing the bar maidens," Thordis said with a smirk. As a Norse, she understands that casual sexual encounters were the norm. As an ordinary Japanese girl from Azabuu Juuban District, in Tokyo, she was still a bit on the possessive side. Luckily, time and seasoning did wonders for her acceptance of her present lifestyle…

"Naw," Ran replied. "I figure that the bar maidens should have a break from my musings."

"What? Frandal complained about you occupying their attention way too much?"

"Actually, yes."

"I see…"

"Also, why didn't you tell me that your grandfather Bor was the Norse version of the mortal Happosai Saotome?"

"How did you know that?"

"He was caught stealing the frocks of the palace maidens. As a Norse, Grandfather Happosai looks WAY different from his usual dwarf self."

"Huh. Well, I don't know HOW it was possible, given that GRANDMOTHER Happosai is still in the future. So, I guess Reality found a way to make sure that everyone we know has Norse guises, with some overlap in both camps."

"Yeah, I kind of thought of that," Ran said, as he leans on the railing. The Vanir gods are the people of Azabuu Juuban, while the Aesir gods are the people of Nerima. And then, a war occurred that united the tribes of gods into one: the Asgardians."

"Which makes us cousins, since Bor both our grandfathers," Thordis said.

Pause.

"No wonder we're a messed-up race," Thordis said with a smirk.

"Look on the bright side, love," Ran said, as he wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. "We're only cousins as the Norse, not as our other selves."

"What a difference," Thordis said sarcastically.

"Well, don't fret. Say, let's go to New York for a night on the town? My treat-"

"Hey, come back here!" yelled a voice.

Thordis and Ran turns to look down at Bor, dressed like a masked thief, as Brunhilde (Akane) and several of her Valkyrie warriors gave chase.

"Ha-ha!" Bor said, as he ran down the terrace below while carrying a bundle of female undergarments. "I have lay claim to my prize!"

"I shall smite you for this dishonor!" Brunhilde yelled, as she throws her spear.

"But first, let me take care of something," Ran said, as he leaps over to the side…

"Ah, the more things change, the more they stay the same," Lokidis said, as she steps into view.

"Sister," Thordis said, as she turns to face the Trickster. "How goes the plan?"

"The plan proceeds on schedule," Lokidis said.

"Am I doing the right thing, sister?" Thordis asked sadly. "I know that the council has agreed with my plan, but people will still get hurt still."

"Well, considering the fact that we are a warrior race, the people of Asgard are…actually looking forward to the upcoming fight," Lokidis said.

"Good. I'm sure that with are preparations and with our allies, the casualties on both sides will be lessen."

"That is why I am here," Lokidis said, as she leans over the railing. "You remember Sam Lane, correct?"

"Yes, I do. He is being detained at one of my 'black sites' within the Technocratic Union apparatus."

"About that, apparently, General Lane's daughter, Lucy Lane, has something planned for the Kryptonians."

"THAT I did not know," Thordis said. "But now that I do, I will certainly have 'Jackie' inform the Doctor and Ranma's amalgam-doppelganger "Cassandra" about the crisis…"

Thordis closes her eyes for a few moments…

"Done."

Thordis turns towards Lokidis.

"Within the next 24 hours of Osborn initiating 'Operation Ragnorak', either I or Osborn will fall."

Thordis then steps up to kiss Lokidis on the cheek.

"You may have your boon, my sister."

With that, Thordis turns away.

"Thank you, sister," Lokidis said, as she bows slightly. "You won't regret it…"

A few hours later…

"I swear," Usagi said, as she ate her hotdog. "When you said that you'll take me out on a night on the town, THIS wasn't what I had in mind."

"Hey, an exhibition game between the Mets and the Yankees is ALWAYS a good thing," Ranma said, as he drinks his beer. "Besides, I didn't want to pass up a free pair of tickets…"

Usagi smiles, as she sat back. She then looks at her watch…

"Usagi, you've been looking at the time all night," Ranma said.

"Huh? Oh, nothing-"

"Usagi, don't lie to me," Ranma said, as he sets his drink down. "I know you for too long to not tell if something is off with you."

"What…tipped you off?" Usagi said nervously.

"Oh, the fact that I have intel sources, and the fact that those same sources are telling me that Osborn is about to make his move against 'Thordis'."

Pause.

"So what's going on, Usagi?" Ranma asked.

Usagi sighs, as her super-hearing picks up an incoming object. She then pulls Ranma in close for a deep kiss.

SMOOCH!

"Usagi?" Ranma asked with a bewildered look.

"I'm sorry, Ranma, but the end…is NOW," Usagi said ominously.

"?"

**Tbc.**


	19. Chapter 19

**TRTSS13: The Blackest Reign and a Dark Night!**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 19**

* * *

For a long time, Ranma looks at Usagi. For the first time in a while, he felt that he couldn't trust Usagi with the truth.

"Usagi, I-" Ranma began, before something come flying into the stadium.

Weeeeeeeeeee-BOOM!

The shockwave rocked the stadium, as the players on the field were scattered about.

"What the hell-?" Ranma said, as he and Usagi were the first to recover from the attack.

A powerful figure emerges from the crater. He was muscular, blond, and wore a beard. However, he clearly wore Thor's classic outfit, when the Odinson first joined the Avengers. Thordis herself wore an outfit that was more practical; it was slim, had the Valkyrie breastplate and four smaller disks (two for the stomach and two on her large belt), and she wore a slim, leather outfit with thick, ankle-length boots, gauntlets, metal headband (with wings and side guard, and arm bracelets. Back when she first became Thordis, Usagi's look was similar to her sailor fuku (although she does wear it and her traditional Norse garb for important functions at the Great Hall).

As for this person, he appeared to be a clone of the original Thor, right down to his war-hammer.

"Where is she?" yelled the fake Norse thunder god. "Where is the usurper?"

Ranma turns towards Usagi.

"I thought Hercules killed this guy?" Ranma asked.

"Obviously, he didn't stay dead," Usagi said, as she takes put her hairbrush. "Look, all I can say is that I knew that Osborn was planning on attacking me, you and our people…because of me, Ranma. I…I didn't want to wait until Osborn makes a decision to strike, so-"

"You goaded him to attack on your schedule," Ranma said. "Understood."

"You're not mad at me, are you?" Usagi asked.

"Look, I wish you can trust me enough to help you on these things of yours," Ranma said. "I am your husband, after all."

"I know, I know, but it is difficult to carry the burden of responsibility on my shoulders…"

Silence.

"That's why I'm here, babe," Ranma replied with a smile. "I'm here to ease your burdens."

"Awwww…that's so sweet, Ranma-"

"WHERE IS THE PRETENDER?!" the fake Norse thunder yelled again, causing the stadium to shake.

"We can't let this mockery continue his rampage," Usagi said, as her eyes sparked. "It is time for the true master of the storms to show up."

With that, Usagi taps her hair brush unto a solid surface.

BA-BOOM!

Usagi changes into Thordis, Lord of Asgard.

"'Tis good to walk amongst the living, once again," Thordis said, as she twirls her war hammer.

"It's always good to walk amongst the living, god or not," Ranma said, as he took his mystic staff from pocket space. Neither Ranma nor his Norse alter-ego likes to carry weapons of death, which is why he preferred his quarter-staff, made from a branch from Yggsdrasil, the World Tree. With a twirl and a tap on the ground-

BA-BOOM!

Ran, the Rider of Storms, appears.

"And I'm feeling fine," Ran said, as he sectioned off his staff, with a twist, into two pieces. He was an expert in the art of Filipino stick fighting, after all…

Meanwhile, the fake thunder god sees Thordis and Ran.

"YOU!" the fake thunder god said. "At last I have found you."

"You have, pretender," Thordis said, as she cautiously approached the fake thunder god, with Ran right behind her. "But before we do the inevitable, please state your name, weapon and purpose."

"My name is 'Clor', and I call my hammer 'Ragnorak'," the fake thunder god said, as he presents his hammer. It was "They say that I am the clone of the true Thor, but they promised me that I can honor him by taking his place, after I kill you."

Thordis nods her head in understanding. She hated the fact that Tony ("Iron Man") Stark had convinced Dr. Reed ("Mr. Fantastic") Richards to not only create a clone of the original Thor, using cells stored in the old Avengers mansion, but also used old files from Usagi's supposedly secured data node to create a new War Hammer using hyper-science to simulate the properties of the original Mjolnir. Still…

"As the Lord of Asgard, I will say only this: stand down," Thordis said, as she points her Mjolnir at Clor. "We can either resolve this peaceful, or-"

"HAVE AT THEE!" Clor yells, as he throws Ragnorak at Thordis…

KTCH!

Thordis catches the hammer in her hand.

"Nice weapon," Thordis said, as she examines it. "But if we are going to settle this with violence, you will have to do better than that."

"I know," Clor said. "Hammer Thunder CLAP!"

Ran watches as a energy field is quickly formed around Thordis, apparently drawn in by Clor's hammer.

"Thordis, look out-!" Ran said quickly, but to no avail.

BA-BOOOM!

"Ugh!" Thordis said, as she was blown back, while Ragnorak teleports back to its master.

KTCH!

"As you can see, I'm far more than I appear to be," Clor said.

"Thordis, hang on-!" Ran said, as he attempts to run up to her beloved…

FWOOSH!

At the last minute, Ran avoids am energy burst that lands at his feet.

BLAM!

Ran leaps back in time to see who the culprits were.

"Oh, boy," Ran said.

"Oh, yes," said a man, who appeared to be wearing a multi-colored bodysuit (consisting of various shades of yellow, gold and red, with the yellow appearing as suns) with white eyes. Next to him was another man who appeared to be wearing scarlet, stripped body suit that was almost hypnotic. Next to him was a woman seemed gaseous (or vapor-like), while a large, blocky metal man stood next to her. These people were "Vector", "X-Ray", "Vapor" and "Ironclad", respectively, but, together, they were "The U-Men".

"And we're here to make sure that you don't interfere, Ran," said Vector.

"Huh," Ran said, as he cocks his head a little. "I get to be stymied by the Fantastic Four wannabes."

"What?" Ironclad yelled, as he balled his fists. "There are four of us, and one of YOU."

"Well, then, bring more guys, it just might be a fair fight," Ran said.

Suddenly, Ran seemingly appears right in front of Ironclad, and slaps him.

SMACK-SMACK!

And yet, one moment later, Ran appeared to be right where he was.

"Wait a minute," Ironclad said, as he felt his bruised face. "Did…did that guy just slapped me? Twice?"

"It appears that this…Ran may either possess super-speed or some sort of teleportation power," Vector replied.

"Either way, he's a dead man," X-Ray said, as he hovers a bit.

"Too bad," Vapor said, as she shifts her body a bit. "He's a cutie."

With that, the U-Foes attack Ran.

Meanwhile, Thordis plays possum, allowing Clor to leap at her, only, at the last minute, Thordis rolls out of the way.

BOOM!

Thordis swings her hammer down hard, striking Clor's back.

BOOM!

"Arrrgh!" Clor yelled in pain.

Thordis performs a "kippup" to a standing position, in spite of the soft ground.

"I'm not your enemy, Clor," Thordis said, as she circled the clone of Thor. "While your creation was a mockery to all that is Asgardian, you can be better than your creators."

"You don't get it, do you?" Clor said. "How can I be the god of thunder, if you are still here?"

"Positions and stations mean little amongst the Norse, Clor. Herorics, bravery, test of strength…THEY are the hallmarks of a Norse god."

"But…I have to try," Clor said, as he slammed his hammer into the ground, causing a small quake to occur.

BA-WHOOOM!

"Ulp!" Thordis said, as she nearly lost her footing, dropping her hammer in the process.

Clor tries to perform a classic haymaker, only for Thordis to duck.

SWING!

"Opening," Thordis said, as she combined a 'One-Inch Punch' with the righteous fury of a lighting strike, thanks to Kelda the Stormbringer's "gift", after she sacrificed her life for hers.

KRA-KA-THOOOM!

In a single hit, Thordis inflicts massive damage straight into Clor's heart, causing the clone of Thor to suffer a heart attack.

"Ugh-ACK!"

As Thordis looks down at the clone of her "brother", she could only say one thing:

"What am I going to do with you?" Thordis wondered aloud…

Meanwhile, Ran was taking down the U-Foes.

"Let's see," Ran said, as he sized up his foes, just as X-Ray tried to blast Ran with an energy blast laced with radiation. "This field was built on top of a factory that used to utilize lead. So…"

Ran points the stick in his right hand at the ground, as he used Earth Bending to collect all the lead particles from beneath the soil. He then directs it to encase X-Ray.

FWOOMP!

"Hey-mmph-!" X-Ray said, as he falls to the ground, unable to move.

BAM!

Knocking X-Ray out with a blow to the head, Ran turns towards Ironclad. The metal man tried to hit him with his massive, metal fists.

BLAM!

Unfortunately for Ironclad, Ran knew Metal Bending.

FLOMP!

"Arrrgh!" Ironclad yelled in pain, as the shock of having his heart squeezed knocks him out.

KLUMP!

"Much better," Ran said, as he pulls his hand out of Ironclad's chest while he looks around to see that Vapor was trying to poison the atmosphere. "Huh?"

"I assume you need to breathe?" Vapor said, as she blanketed the area.

Ran held his breath, as he began to run around in a circle…

FWOOSH!

"That won't help you, cutie," Vapor said.

Ignoring her, Ran continues to move until a vortex was formed, thanks to his super-speed.

"What the-?" Vapor tried to say. However, she was caught in the vortex…

"NOOOOO-!" Vapor cried out

Ran then points his sticks the collected Vapor, and used Lightning Bending to strike her.

TH-BOOOM!

Stunned, Vapor reverted back to normal, only to fall and be caught in Ranma's arms.

CATCH!

Ran checks to see that Vapor was still alive, albeit in an altered state.

"That'll take care of you for a while," Ran said, as he gently places the woman onto the ground.

TAAACK-TAAACK-TAAACK-TAAACK-!

Ran narrowly avoided the bombardment of the hardlike projectiles from Vector.

"You're just a man," Vector said, as he flew in fast and loose.

Ran didn't have much of a counter per se. Vector's primary power was telekinetic and light-based, and the best thing he could do was create a telekinetic force-field. Or was that his only option? He could kill all the U-Foes easily, but he wasn't the bad guy. Still…

'Wait, that's it,' Ran thought to himself. 'All I need is a moment to strike…'

Ran then uses Air Bending to create an air pocket, in the shape of a sphere in his hands. Normally, such a maneuver was recoverable, but not if the timing was right…

"Ha-zaa!" Ran said, as he, at the last minute, throws the "Vacuum Sphere" at Vector.

FWOOMP!

"Hey-!" Vector yelled, as he lost control over his flight trajectory. But before he could recover, Ran rushes up, and clubs him on the head.

WHACK!

KLUMP!

After making sure that Vector was still alive, Ran turns to face Thordis.

"I'm done here," Ran said. "What's next?"

"We place the U-Foes into the Phantom Zone," Thordis said, as she scans the area. "But we are bringing Clor back with us."

"Are you sure?" Ran asked.

"His birth maybe a mockery, but he is a son of Asgard," Thordis says, as she hefts the clone over her shoulders. "Besides, he may be an asset in the assault that will happen because of this."

Ran looks around the stadium. No casualties were lost, but he knew that the standard operating procedure for dealing with non-sanctioned situation is to contain the non-sanctioned threat. Unfortunately, that means that the Dark Avengers and HAMMER will soon be paying a visit to Asgard.

"Alright," Ranma replied, as he takes out his Phantom Zone Projector. "Let's get this over and done with…

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Next Time: A triple threat alert! While Norman Osborn's initiates his siege on New Asgard, while Brainiac Prime initiates his attack on New Krypton, the Leader, Madam MODOC and his Intelligentsia prepares to initiate operation that will result in the creation of a new gamma-spawn: The Hulkuru (guess who?). What happens next will have long term ramifications for Ranma and Usagi, as we wrap of this story in time for the 25****th ****"issue". See you then!**


	20. Chapter 20

**TRTSS13: The Blackest Reign and a Dark Night!**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 20**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"I think we should be arriving at the right spot," Jackie said, as she guided the TARDIS to a room near the Hall of Science located on New Krypton.

"Why I let you pilot the TARDIS, I don't know," the Doctor said, as he lowers his magazine. "And the fact is, Doctor, how can you trust the words of a 'Trickster'?"

"Doctor, Lokidis IS your great-granddaughter, you know."

"No, Nabiki is," the Doctor replied. "Lokidis is the result of some sod who decided to wear her 'skin'."

"Regardless, I trust her."

"And why is THAT?"

"Lokidis wants something that only I can provide, Doctor."

"And because Lokidis likes predictability," Ranma said, as he brings his gear out to the central area of the TARDIS. "And managing predictability brings profit."

"Why am I not surprise…?"

"The fact of the matter is that I was able to confirm this as fact," Jackie said, as she brings out a USB key from her pocket. "Thanks to THIS…"

Jackie inserts the key into a port node on the control panel of the TARDIS.

"Luckily, I keep my contacts current," Jackie said, as he activates the video features of the data on the key. "Watch."

CLICK!

The screen shows a nearly nude woman strapped in some sort of apparatus. She appeared to have been beaten within an inch of her life.

"Oh, dear," the Doctor said, as he puts on his glasses. "I recognize her as 'Superwoman'."

"Wait, what is happening to Krista Wor-Ul?" Ranma asked out of concerned.

"This happened," Jackie said, as she brings up another screen, which features the files of another familiar face…

"What the hell is Lucy Lane being involved?"

"Remember those attacks on Kandor, before the city was moved to New Krypton?" Jackie said. "Apparently, Lucy's father-"

CLACK!

Another screen pops up in the video showing a stern man in an US Army uniform.

"-General Sam Lane, didn't like the fact that there were 100,000 'supermen' on the planet, after the inhabitants were freed from the clutches of Brainiac Prime. In fact, he hates all aliens, especially Kryptonians," Jackie said with a sigh. "He won't be satisfied until Earth is 'freed' from all alien influence, and given the fact that the Earth has been attack a lot in recent years, there are many behind the scenes that are listening to him, Norman Osborn being one of them."

"Where is he now?" the Doctor asked.

"After learning about his 'Project 7734', I had him arrested, interrogated and detained, while his operations were shut-down," Jackie said. "I guess Lucy took it hard that her father has been disgraced."

"And so Lucy is picking up where her father left off," Ranma said. "But what does this have to do with Krista?"

"What are you about to see is…hard to take," Jackie said, as she plays the primary data. "So…you've been warned."

CLICK!

Two attendants, dressed in containment suits, step into view and removes the last bit of clothing from Krista's body while making sure that she was still strapped into a crystalline contraption…

"Wait, isn't that the molecular bio-converter?" the Doctor asked.

Ranma turns towards the Doctor.

"How do you know about that?" Ranma asked.

"Because I'm the Doctor, of course," the Doctor replied. "But specifically, I am familiar with Kryptonian technology, remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Jackie said. "It was back during one of your earlier incarnations."

"Precisely, and you and Ranma were with me at the time."

"Huh," Ranma said.

"Shhh, the voice documentation is about to begin," Jackie said, as she turned up the volume…

"Why are you doing this?" Krista demanded. "We were friends!"

"We were friends, Krista," said Lucy from the side, away from camera view. "My father, General Sam Lane was right about you and your kind."

"My…kind?"

"Yes, your fellow Kryptonians. He tried to warn Homeworld Security to do something about the threat, but no one was willing to listen…save for Norman Osborn. But before my father could do anything, Sailor Cosmos intervened…and took my father away!"

"She did so because she had family who are Kryptonian, partial or otherwise. How can you expect her to stand by and allow your father to harm them?"

"And how can she be allowed to harm MY father, and not pay the price? No, I plan on finishing what he had started. But first, I'm going to get rid of YOU."

At this point, the video shows Krista trying to get from her bonds…

"Let me go!" Krista demanded.

"No, and don't bother to struggle," Lucy said. "We bathed your body with the rays of red solar energy long enough to render you powerless."

"Then what do you want from me?"

"You? Not much. However, your body and mind will be very useful to me."

"Huh?"

"What interesting about the Moon Princess, is that she is far more brilliant than she lets on. Of course, she is not a super-genius in the strictest sense. Oh, no. She practices at being a super-genius, by reading, studying and improving herself over the course of many lifetimes. In a way, I kind of feel sorry for her. After all, how would one feel if it takes generations to be at the level where people actual respects him or her? I can imagine that she would feel inadequate, like a pretender, around those who are naturally gifted, but I digress…"

There was a noticeable pause.

"One of the things that fascinate me about the Moon Princess is her prone towards experimentation and of Kryptonian science. We were able to 'hack' into her files, and de-encrypt just a fraction of the vast warehouse of data that she has developed over the years…"

Pause.

"For example, you are in a modified trans-mat device that will convert your biological mass into pure energy. You will then merge with another biological mass, but with the latter being the dominant entity."

"But…why?"

"Because you have power that I want to control. And with that power, and once I release Brainiac Prime onto New Krypton, I shall have my revenge against your kind…and against the Moon Princess."

Pause.

"Any last words?"

"Usagi will stop you!" Krista yells. "Neither she nor Ranma will let you get away with this-!"

"Activate the machine."

ZAAAAARRRRRRRRKKKKKKKKKK-!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

Krista is converted into a luminous being, and then a mist of energy particles.

"Okay," Lucy said, as she comes into view of the camera. "Let's do this."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" said a voice, whose owner spoke out of frame. "There may not be a way to turn back."

"Yes. I want to be 'Superwoman'," Lucy said, as she disrobes. She then places herself into the same chamber that Krista was just in, while attendants place nodes throughout her body.

"And the only way to beat the Moon Princess is to have power, something that the Kryptonians have I spades."

"We've reached maximum conversion," said the same out-of-frame voice. "If we don't merge the Kryptonian's matter with yours, there may be an imbalance."

"Then, let's do this," Lucy said, as she lays into the chamber.

"Right. Activating machine…now."

ZAAAARRRRRRRKKKKKKKK…"

Lucy begins to glow, as Kirsta's energy begins to weave into Lucy's matter. Cells are converted into a hybrid of Lucy's matter and Kirsta's.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Lucy screams, as she becomes something else…

"Fusion has been achieved," said the voice. "Commence bio-scanning procedures…"

A light in shone over the tired form of Lucy Lane.

"And your body is stable."

"How…how long will my condition last, and is it reversible?"

"This is permanent," said the voice. "But, your body is stable."

"No matter," Lucy said, as an attendant helps her out of the chamber. "It is a small price to pay, I suppose…"

CLICK!

"Goodness," the Doctor said, as he pauses the frames while he and Ranma both turn towards Jackie who looked frustrated. "You invented that device?"

"I only theorize the procedure, that's all," Jackie protested. "It was a part of my attempt to see if it was possible to change a human into a Kryptonian. And, for the record, I developed numerous ways to do it."

"But how did Lucy manage to get a hold of your journals?" Ranma asked.

"THAT I don't know. The Technocratic Union is very picky about letting non-authorized personnel access to ANY library and records let alone mine."

"So, you know who got access to your files?"

"Unfortunately, I do now, and so will you," Jackie said, as she brings up another frame. "You wouldn't notice it, but I learned of the identity of the person helping Lucy by focusing on the reflection of the lab equipment…"

After a series of digital recreations, a familiar face shows up.

"Oh, no," the Doctor said in horror.

"Oh, boy," Ranma said with dread. "No wonder Lucy was able to get access to your files. Only a mad genius could not only de-encrypt your data, but is able to successfully translate your theories into applications."

"Exactly," Jackie said with a sad smile. "Lucy is having help from…THE RANI."

"Whatever the case, we have to get to her before her next regeneration," the Doctor said. "If we don't, Donna Noble will be lost to us…for GOOD."

"Well, we have more pressing business to attend to," Ranma replied, as he stretches his limbs. "We have to get to Zor-El and Allura before Brainiac attacks New Krypton," Jackie replies.

"Agreed," the Doctor said, as he feels the familiar thump of the TARDIS landing onto a solid surface. "The sooner we do that, the better."

Unfortunately, upon stepping outside of the TARDIS…

"What the hell-?" Ranma said, as he sees the rumble that was the destroyed Great Hall of Krypton.

"That," Jackie said, as she points upward.

"Oh, no," the Doctor said, as he, Ranma and Jackie looks up to see the skies over New Krypton. Above them all were flying death heads and Brainiac Droids (i.e. robotic skeletons with big heads).

"We're too late…"

"Worse, this means that Osborn just launched his operations against Asgard," Jackie said grimly.

Just then, a dozen of the Brainiac Droids begin their descent towards the trio.

"You belong to Brainiac!" said the lead droid. "You're knowledge will be added to our own."

"Why do I get the sense of 'déjà vu'?" Ranma replied, as he and his companions prepare for an attack…

Meanwhile…

"It appears that the forces against the Moon Princess are on the move," Madam MODOC said, as she and the Leader examines video feeds on New Krypton and on New Asgard.

"No, not yet," the Leader said, as clones of Hulkuruko (i.e. Hulk versions of Ranma-onna) tended to his needs. Out of spite against Ronin for interfering with his plans, he had a personal guard consisting of Hulkuruko(s), originally manufactured on the behest of US Army General John Ryker, CEO of the Origins Corporation (a front for the Technocratic Union), for his "Gamma Corps" (a special ops team designed to utilize gamma-enhanced beings against other gamma-enhanced beings). Besides tending to his personal needs, the Hulkuruko(s) serve as his personal henchmen…

"I want the Intelligentsia to take advantage of the obvious power vacuum, when Norma Osborn attacks New Asgard."

"You do now that Osborn will fall when he does, correct?" Madam MODOC replied. "It doesn't even take a statistical probability study to know THAT."

"Of course I know that. However, the heroes will be so worn down from Osborn's siege, when all is said and done."

Pause.

"And that is when we'll come in and pick up the pieces."

"Agreed," Madam MODOC said with a nod.

Pause.

"You do know that having concubines of Colonel Saotome's female guise, albeit gamma-enhanced, will 'piss him' off, right?"

"I know," the Leader said with a smirk, as he glances over towards a large, shadowy. "But don't think I am not without…counter-measures..."

Pause.

"Hulkuru, come," commanded the Leader.

A green-skinned, muscle bound version of Ranma stepped forth. He was as massive as the Hulk, but had none of the Neanderthal-like qualities that the Hulk had.

"Yes, sir?" Hulkuru asked.

"What do you think of Ranma Saotome?"

Hulkuru grin a nasty grin.

"I will kill him and take his women for myself."

"Good," the Leader said, as he smiled. "I like a man with a goal."

**Tbc.**


	21. Chapter 21

**TRTSS13: The Blackest Reign and a Dark Night!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 21**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"It appears that you have quite the catch," Lokidis said to Thordis, as the healers tended to the still unconscious Clor.

Lokidis then turns towards her step-sister and co-wife.

"I'm surprised that you allowed this mockery to live, sister."

"I have my reasons," Thordis said, as she looks on. "One of them is the fact that this world will need a new Thunder God."

"You're not retiring, are you?"

"No. As the Lord of Asgard, I am the All-Mother. Although my domain is that of a sky goddess, thanks to Kelda's gift, that doesn't mean that I can't have a champion."

"And you think you can get 'Clor' this champion of yours?"

"That will depend on what happens in the next twenty-four hours, when Osborn and his forces arrives…"

Pause.

"So, how are our defenses?" Thordis asked. "Are the people prepared for battle?"

"They are," Lokidis said, as she snaps her fingers.

POOF!

A scroll appears in front of the goddesses, and unrolls.

"These are the battle plans that Osborn had drawn up," Lokidis said, as the images on the scroll began to move about as moving pictures depicting who's who. "They plan on using Sentry as part of a first wave strike."

"Or as a surprise attack," Thordis said with a nod. "Where is Ran now?"

"He is rallying the Beserkers, the Valkyrie, the Elves, the Dwarves, the Frost Giants and any other Norse who seek to defend the Norse."

"Humph," Thordis said. "No doubt Alflyse has favors for my husband, in exchange for help of the Night Elves…"

"These sorts of things DO take time, after all…"

Meanwhile, at a private room at the Northope Medical Center, Tony Stark was going over some documents with Antonia and Maria Hill, when the Black Widow enters the room.

"Hey, Tony," the Black Widow said, as she carried what appeared to be a large, red suitcase with silver trim.

"Hey," Toy Stark said, as he sets his papers down. "Visiting your old boyfriend?"

"If I were, it would be Ranma, whom I would visit," the Black Widow said with a smirk.

"Very funny! But your 'boyfriend' is only outside of town. I hear he's in 'god-mode' there."

"Eh, that's okay," the Black Widow said, as she sets the briefcase on the table. "I'm a former Soviet spy. I'm not supposed to believe in 'gods'."

Tony gives his ex-girlfriend "The Look".

"Okay, okay," the Black Widow said exasperatedly. "Maybe I drop by and play 'fair maiden' to Ranma's Viking goodness, when it's all said and done…"

"So, what's that?" Maria asked.

"Well, this is actually a gift from Usagi," Black Widow said, as she sets the brief case onto the table.

"From my mother?" Antonia asked.

"Apparently so…"

""For moi?" Tony grins.

"I seriously doubt that after all this time, she would forgive you for your actions of late," the Black Widow said, as she hands over a fancy envelope.

"What's this?" Tony asked, as he takes the note.

"From her," the Black Widow said. "You should read it…"

The red-haired Russian turns towards Maria.

"Alone."

"I'll go get us coffee, Dad," Antonia said.

"I'll come with you," Maria replied, as she gets up from her seat.

"You don't have to go, Maria," Tony replied.

"Naw, I rather have you deal with Usagi," Maria said.

"Thanks a lot, Maria," Tony said, as he feigns outraged, which caused Maria, Antonia and the Black Widow to laugh, while they leave Tony's private room. "Humph. Now, let's see what the Bunny has to say…"

_Dear Tony,_

_Still haven't forgotten the fact that you tricked your way into my bed, nor have I forgotten your recent actions since that day. However, considering my own history, and considering the fact that you've paid for your mistakes, I am more than willing to forgive you for your transgressions, especially where our daughter Antonia is concerned. So, for the sake of the future of us all, I want us to have a fresh start, starting with this new "Iron Man" armor had made from you. Get well soon._

_Hugs and kisses,_

"_Bunny"_

"Humph," Tony said, as takes a look at the brief-case. "I knew she liked me-"

FWOOOOOOM-!

"What the hell was that?" Tony said, as he sits up.

Just then, Maria come running back into Tony's room

"Tony!" Maria said. "HAMMER agents just entered the building. We have to get you out of here."

"That means that an attack on New Asgard is imminent," Tony said seriously. "Where are Natasha and Antonia?"

"Natasha is fending off the agents while Antonia is getting Pepper out to safety of the 'Infinite Avengers Mansion'."

The Infinite Avengers Mansion was a secret citadel where the real Avengers, not the Dark Avengers, were holed up in the age of the "Dark Reign". It was created by Henry Pym (i.e. Giant Man, Ant-Man, Scientist Supreme), and is located in a pocket dimension. It features millions of floors, each with an infinite amount of doors leading to private quarters and different locations on Earth. Jocasta, android superhero, serves as the mainframe and guide of the base, with multiple bodies throughout the mansion to assist any who need it. The mansion is also adorned with portraits of past and current Avengers. Incidentally, the original Avengers Mansion still exists, but as a museum, while the Dark Avengers are headquartered at Stark Tower. Osborn tried to take over the property, since Tony Stark had rebuilt using SHIELD funds. However, Ranma and Usagi bought controlling interests of Stark Enterprises, through the Rantsu Foundation, in an effort to shield Antonia from Osborn. Adding insult to injury, they jacked up the rent on the Dark Avengers, knowing that Osborn would pay it just to not give either Ranma or Usagi the satisfaction of not being forced out of the building…

"Right," Tony said, as he sets the suit down on to the floor. "Now, to see what this baby can do…"

He presses a button on the case, allowing the suitcase to unfold.

CLICK-KLAK!

Although it appeared to be a mess of gears, wire and metal, Tony saw the slots where the feet and hands were to be inserted.

"Hopefully, Usagi knows my size," Tony said, as he inserts his hands and feet into the slots.

CHUNK-KLAK!

He then pulls the gauntlets to his chest, causing the case to expand.

"So far, so good," Tony said, as he extends his arms to unfold the brief case.

CLICK-KLAK!

Automatically, the rest of the suit extends and wraps around Tony (first the endoskeleton sets, and then the armor plating).

CLICK-CLICK-CLICK-CLICK-CHUNK!

Hummm…

"Looking good, Tony," Maria said, as she examines the armor. Although the armor did not have solid pieces in place, the design was reminiscent of scales, allowing greater flexibility…

"Don't I know it," Iron Man replied. "Let's see what this baby can do. Computer!"

A virtual image of Usagi appears. She was dressed in a sexy office worker outfit while wearing glasses.

"Welcome to 'Usa-Star', your onboard personal computer," said Usagi's avatar. "How may I serve you?"

"Thanks a lot, 'Bunny'," Iron Man said, as he shook his head. "You can be SUCH a tease, you know…"

Meanwhile…

"It appears that the hero 'Sentry' is on his way here," said Heimdall, as he scanned the horizons.

"Are you sure, brother?" said Ran with a smirk. "I don't want your eyes wander like you movements."

"Damn you, Ran!" Heimdall yelled. "Is that why you recommended me for sentry duty, because of my lousy sense of direction?"

"Among other things…"

"If we manage to survive this day, we will battle for that slight!"

"Whatever, son of boars," Ran said, as he turns to address his warriors. "Listen up. We face a powerful enemy. And because we are here on Midgard, there is always a possibility that we can die. And while it is true that we will reincarnate, I, for one, do not want to leave this mortal coil anytime SOON."

"And Ran owes Alflyse date," said Alflyse, the Queen of the Dark Elves.

"Alflyse!" said Malekith the Half-Blind, as he speaks to a troll. Malekith was a power Night Elf skilled in the Dark Arts. Normally, he would see New Asgard fall. However, he changed his mind, if only to prove his worthiness to the object of his affection. However, the affection was not necessarily returned.

WHACK!

"Ow!"

"Alflyse is HERE, blind one!" Alflyse yelled. She was annoyed by Malekith's disregard for her person, by him assuming that she looked like a troll.

"Ran, beloved, are you SURE it was wise to allow those two to participate in this battle?" Brunhilde said, as she steady her winged horse (ironically called 'P-chan').

"We need all the help we can get, Brunhilde," Ran said. "You might fail on your end or something."

"Ran?"

"Yes?"

POW!

"You jerk!"

All the assembled warriors laughed at this, until Brunhilde turned her gaze towards them.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Frandal said, as he and his fellow "Warriors Three" tried to not to look towards her way.

"Humph!"

"Honestly, I wonder if we'll even survive each other, let alone against our enemies, sugar," Sifdis said, as she helps Ran to his feet.

"We gotta," Ran said. "Otherwise, I get to spend some time in the arms of Hild."

"No way THAT is going to happen. Humph!"

Just then, Thordis, dressed in full regalia, rides up to her people. She was riding her nephew Sleipner, the fabled eight-legged horse. On her left side was Lokidis, who was on the back of her son Fenir (the Wolf-God), while Baldur the Brave was on goat-drawn chariot, being pulled by the goats Tanngrisnir and Tanngnjóstr. Normally, the goats were in the service of Thordis, but Sleipner was the stead of the ruler of Norse gods.

"Listen up, citizens," Baldur said to the assembled warriors. He then turns towards his sisters.

"Sister?"

"Thank you, brother," Thorsdis said. "As you all know, we face an enemy that is determined to kill us all. And we knew that this day was coming. But I have faith in all of you, so make me proud."

"And if you don't do well, you get to eat Brunhilde's cooking," Ran said jokingly.

"RAN-!"

"I thought Brunhilde was a Valkyrie, not a Berserker?" The Enchantress said. The Enchantress was the Norse guise of Sailor Venus…

"I wonder about that myself," said Karnilla the Queen Norn. She was the Norse guise of Sailor Mars.

"Beserker or Valkyrie, fair Brunhilde is worthy," said Freyr.

"Must you ALWAYS think about your libido?" Lokidis asked.

"Look at the skies!" Freyja said, as she looks on. Freyja, the goddess of life and death, was the Norse guise of Sailor Saturn.

"They come, like locust!"

All eyes turn to see the approaching storm. Instead of darkened skies, they all say hundreds, if not thousands of aircraft on fast approach.

"Oh, my," said Idunn, the guardian of the Golden Apple Tree. She was the Norse guise of Kasumi Tendo…

"Well, then I say it's time to show these invaders that we won't go down without a fight!" Thordis said. "Are you with me?"

The Norse—god, elf and other—roared their approval.

"Then, without further ado: CHARGE-!"

But just as Thordis gives the charge, something fast and swift tackles Ran.

BAMF!

Unfortunately for Ran, he is pushed into the Great Hall at a tremendous rate.

"Ran?" Thordis said.

And then, Iron Patriot (aka Norman Osborn) and his Dark Avengers appear in front of Thordis and her fellow Norse.

"THAT was Sentry dealing with your precious Prince Ran," Iron Patriot said with a smirk, as he hovers in front of Thordis, although from a safe distance. "Thordis, Queen of New Asgard," said Iron Patriot, "By the order of the President of the United States, and sanctioned by the Congress, I have been invested to serve you a warrant for your arrest. Should you resist, I have been authorized to use any and every means at my disposal."

Pause.

"And do hope you resist arrest."

**Tbc.**


	22. Chapter 22

**TRTSS13: The Blackest Reign and a Dark Night!**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: The Doctor (from "Doctor Who") in this story is the Tenth iteration of the character.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 22**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Doc, get behind me," Ranma said, as he prepares for the attack.

"Like I need YOUR help for self-defense," the Doctor said, as he takes out his "Sonic Screwdriver".

"Oh, really?" Ranma replied. "Two words: 'Canary Warf'."

"Fine," the Doctor replied sarcastically. "On SOME things, I might need your help on…"

Meanwhile, Jackie focuses on the Brainiac Droids that were about to attack, when her Crescent Moon marks activates.

TING!

Right below that, the symbol for Brainiac Prime appear below the mark (i.e. three tiny circles that connect to form an upside-down "V".

TING!

"Alright, here we go-" Ranma said, just as he was about to unleash his attack…

"CEASE," Jackie commands in a robotic-like voice.

The Brainiac Droids stop in mid-flight, and hover. The lead droid transmit a sound that sounded like something a person would hear when two fax machines communicate.

"SKREEEEEE-TING-BING-BING!"

Jackie opens her mouth and "speaks" in the same "voice".

"SKREEEEEE-TING-TING-TING!"

"Fascinating," the Doctor said, as he observes this from a scientific eye, as the lead Brainiac Droid and Jackie communicate each other. "I didn't know Usagi knew the machine language."

"Oh, that's right!" Ranma said, as he snapped his fingers. "Brainiac Prime tried to make Usagi into his bride, by reconfiguring her mind to match his via an avatar. If I recall, she absorbed the avatar and became 'Brainiac Moon'."

"Huh."

"Well, I guess she kept her connections after all…"

The Brainiac Droids cease their communications with Jackie, and assumes their flight path.

"What did you say to…it?" Ranma asked.

"Basically, I reprogrammed the droids so that they will not be able to 'see' us," Jackie replied. "That's the good news."

"And the bad?" the Doctor asked.

"We have exactly 600 seconds before the system sends a confirmation request to Brainiac Prime, and you know what that means."

"It means that we have ten minutes to ascertain the situation before we face stiff opposition," the Doctor said. "Well, I like those odds…"

"Anything else?" Ranma asked.

"I was able to get a tactical report from the central system," Jackie said, as she delves into her memories. "The droids were on their way to deal with stiff opposition in the North Sector of Kandor. However, after looking at their data, I analyzed the fact that Brainiac doesn't know that the real opposition is right within held territory…"

Jackie points to what appears to be the ruins of a fine arts museum.

"There," Jackie said. "We'll find the Kryptonian Resistance in there."

"There?" Ranma asked. "It doesn't look like a defensible position."

"Exactly," the Doctor said. "Brainiac Prime, being from the planet Colu, cares not a wit about culture, other than what is usable to further his agenda of consuming all knowledge."

"And he would not assume that such a place would logically be worthy of being used as a resistance headquarters," Ranma replied. "I see. That would prove to be advantageous tactically."

"We better get to there, by way of the utility corridors," Jackie said, as she removes a hidden doorway. "Thankfully, Zor-El ad Allura was kind enough to secure to Kal and I the schematics of the city, some of which were never made public, back when New Krypton was being created."

"Man, I love you," Ranma said, as he helped Jackie into the utilities hatch.

"You say that to all the girls in your life."

"Okay, I love you more."

"Much better."

"Settle down, you two," the Doctor said. "I don't want you 'rutting' in a highly inappropriate setting…"

And, with that, the Doctor closes the hatch behind him.

Meanwhile, in Brainiac Prime's floating ship (shaped like a bulbous, flying skull), a meeting of the minds is underway…

"It appears that the Moon Princess came after all," said Brainiac Prime, as he observes the battle from his command position, vis-à-vis virtual windows. Like many of his all fellow Coluans, Brainiac Prime was bald, green and was super-smart. However, unlike his fellow Coluans, Brainiac Prime's quest for self-improvement led him to collect cities from around the Universe, in an effort to amass all the knowledge in the cosmos, and Krypton was no exception. His ultimate goal is to completely know everything that there is to know, and then destroy the Universe, so that only he will have the sum total of knowledge in the Universe. Over the years, he has sent probes to do his bidding, even so far as to create avatars (usually by converting the local populace into a "Brainiac"). For years, Superman had thought that he was dealing with Brainiac, until, quite recently, the real Brainiac showed up: Brainiac Prime. This one not only possessed a high degree of intellect, but was considered to be physically powerful, even by superhuman standards. It was only after Sailor Cosmos' intervention that gave Superman the wiggle-room to lay the smack-down on the super-villain. Subsequently, it took great effort to prevent Superman from not killing Brainiac Prime, after Coluan caused a severe injury to his foster mother, Martha Clark Kent, that resulted in her death later on. And since then, Brainiac Prime was kept under lock and key, until Lucy Lane, now called "Superwoman", and the Rani had freed him.

And now, it was payback time…

"I told you that this was the case," the Rani said, as she munches on a few pretzels. "I know the Doctor, in both this life and the last. And I especially know the Wylder and the Weaver. They all were destined to meet us sooner or later."

"And what about the Moon Princess?" asked Superwoman. "You promise me that I will get even with her."

The Rani turns towards Superwoman.

"I said that you will confront her, not 'get even' with her," the Rani said. "What you do when you see her is up to you."

"Humph!"

Meanwhile…

THOOM!

Ran, the Rider of Storms, was punched out of Great Hall, and into a field nearby.

"It appears that I got you at a disadvantage, Ranma," the Sentry said, as he spoke in a deep voice, a voice that reminded Ran of a Gao'uld.

Ran righted himself up, and turns to face the Sentry.

"You must be out of your mind to thing that I am at a disadvantage…on any level," Ran said, as he hovered above the ground.

"I don't think so, Ranma," the Sentry said. "You see, you're dealing with Robert Reynolds…you're dealing with the Void."

Pause.

"And I am much more focused."

"I kind of suspected that the moment you spoke, Bobby," Ran said. "You know, with the creepy, deep voice and all."

Ran then shifts into a fighting stance that allowed him to face Sentry at an angle.

"Come and get some!"

Moving at super-speed, the Sentry tried to torpedo Ran, only to have Ran whip around and deliver a powerful below to the Sentry's back.

CRACK!

Ran's blow sends the Sentry hurtling into the field of a nearby farm.

WHOOOM!

"You know what's so interesting about you, Bobby?" Ran said, as he floats down a bit. "I read the file on you."

"And…what does it say?" the Sentry said, as he manages to get up.

"You broke into the laboratory that Usagi was working at, at Empire State University, and proceeded to ransack it in order to get…'high'," Ran said. "You're nothing more than a 'dope-head'!"

"You…you lie!" the Sentry yells, as he blasted a concentrated blast of energy from his eyes, which was like that of a sun.

"Why would I like to you about something like that, druggie?" Ran said, as he side-stepped the blast.

BA-THOOM!

A small mushroom cloud appeared behind Ran, as he continued to walk forward towards the Sentry.

"Stop calling me that!" Sentry said, as black tendrils appeared to jut from his back. "I'm a hero!"

"Heroes don't follow the leads of villains-"

"SHUT-UP!" the Sentry yells, as he tries to impale Ran with his tendrils.

WOOSH!

GRAB!  
Ran's muscles strain a bit, as he used his awesomeness to prevent himself from getting impaled.

"You are a weak, little man, Bobby," Ran said. "You allowed your darkness to consume you until you ended up your own worst enemy."

Pause.

"You'll have to be stopped for your own good, Bobby."

"You can't kill me! I'm invincible! I cannot die-!"

"I don't have to kill you to stop you," Ran said, as he suddenly yanks the tendrils in his hands towards him…

"Ulp!" the Sentry said, as just before Ran uses a technique in Necromancy, learned from the Necromongers, called "Soul Rending". The Norse, contrary to popular belief, was skilled in Necromancy, since the cycle of life and death was important to them.

And Ran, being a Norse god, was good at using necromancy without penalties.

WRUNCH!

THUMP!

And down goes the Sentry.

Ran grimace, as what was left of the Sentry festered and pulsated like tumor.

"Yearragh-gah-eeek!" screeched the Void.

Ran examines it, and shakes his head.

"There's nothing redeemable about this festering life force," Ran says with a sigh, as he willed the flames of his burning heart to well up inside him…

"BURN."

FWOOSH!

"Skreee…"

Ran sighed, as the parasite disintegrated into nothing. He then turns towards the shell that was the Sentry. It was alive. In fact, it would continue to live would a "soul" for as long as there are stars. After all, it was it was powered by a million exploding suns…

"What am I going to do with you…?"

WOOOOSSSSSHHHHH-!

THUNK!

Ran turns to see that the Avengers—Mighty, New and Young—have arrived upon the scene.

"Ran, how goes it?" Iron Man said.

"Fine, I suppose," Ran said. "I'm glad that you guys showed up…"

"We'll handle Norman Osborn and his 'Avengers'," said the original Captain America, as he, Captain America (VII) and Patriot step upon the scene with their respective teams. "Nick Fury and his Secret Warriors, and the Defenders, the Fantastic Four and the X-Men teams will take on the Avengers Initiative and HAMMER on a different flank."

"Good," Ran said. "We might be able to overcome this fiasco yet."

"Ranma, you have to know that Osborn unleashed his secret weapon on Usagi," Black Widow said. "He knew that he could not defeat her on his own."

"What type of weapon?" Ran asked.

"Ultron Prime," Iron Maiden interjects.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ran said, as he turned to the heart of the battle. "Let's go!"

"Ranma, wait," Iron Man said.

"WHAT?"

"What about our rallying cry?"

"Fine," Ran said, as turns towards the assembled group. "Cap?"

"Avengers…ASSEMBLE!" the original Captain America yells, as he and the real Avengers moved in to bring the fight to Osborn…

"Hang on, baby," Ran said, as he phased into his Ronin outfit. "I'm coming for ya-!"

"Ranma, what about Sentry?" Captain America (I) said, as he ran alongside his old friend.

"I don't…maybe use it as a scarecrow piece or something?" Ronin said.

"What?"

"Don't worry, I'll think of something…"

And, with that, the Avengers, using the classic pincer move to box in Osborn and his forces.

**Tbc.**


	23. Chapter 23

**TRTSS13: The Blackest Reign and a Dark Night!**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: The Doctor (from "Doctor Who") in this story is the Tenth iteration of the character. Search under "Lucy Lane" and "Superwoman" to see what Usagi will be facing.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 22**

* * *

Meanwhile, Ultron Prime and Thordis were in a pitched battle. She was on the verge of annihilating Iron Patriot, when he called in so-called 'secret weapon'…

FWOOOM!

"Your kind will be exterminated!" said the metal automaton, as it blasted Thordis with enough fire power to level a city.

"I've heard that all before," Thordis said, as she withstood the blow. Had she not been the All-Mother, and not have had been given Kelda the Stormbringer's gifts, Thordis would have already succumbed to the blows. Still, she felt her skin raw. Certainly, she lost her top and breastplate, destroyed in the fighting, and was now fighting half-nude…and this was just after the first ten minutes of battle.

The All-Mother manages to step in close enough to connect her mythic weapon, the Mjolnir, with a powerful haymaker, sending the evil automaton into the hillside. Thordis was just glad that she took the fighting out of the Great Hall, so that she could really cut loose.

WHAM!

With a solid blow to the neck, Ultron Prime's neck was crooked.

"You…you-!" Ultron prime said.

"Sorry if I seem to be a…pain in the neck," Thordis said with a grin. Inwardly, she was using bravado in order to delay the murderous automaton long enough for the arrival of HER "secret weapon"…

'This fiend is powerful, more than the last time,' Thordis thought, as sweat glistened all over her exposed body. Her Norse was muscular and had more stamina than in her normal and Amazon forms, but was not quite as big as her Gammazon and Demon forms. Regardless, dealing with a menace that could rend planets apart was no easy matter, to say the least…

'But I have to try,' Thordis thought, before she then presents the Mjolnir to Ultron like a crucifix. In fact, the Mjolnir was once considered to be a holy weapon amongst the ancient Vikings…

"You time is at an end, evil fiend!" Thordis proclaims. "MOON THUNDER ELIMINATION!"

A bolt of pure energy flows from the Mjolnir, as Thordis' aura's glows, while a ghostly figure of the fabled Moon Princess loomed over Thordis. In effect, Thordis was channeling the Universe through her.

FWOOOSHHHHH-!

"You cannot…destroy me!" said the grinning automaton, as his adamantium form shook violently. "I have studied your powers, and have developed counters against you! YOU, alone, cannot defeat me!"

"What makes you think I would fight you alone?" Thordis said.

"What are you talking about-?" Ultron Prime said, as he suddenly shuts down, before his head pops off its body.

POP!

THUNK-THUNK!

Ultron Prime's head rolls to Thordis' feet. Thordis then looks up towards the culprit.

"Hello, Moon Princess," said Jocasta, aka "Femtron" (female Ultron). "I was able to remotely disable Ultron Prime by separating its head from its body…"

Jocasta, a cybernetic organism, looked like a metal android version of Janet Van Dyne, also known as The Wasp (one of the original founders of the Avengers), although she could assume a female appearance. Femtron was once controlled by Ultron, until she broke free of original program, and adopted the mental patterns of the Wasp. In subsequent years, she has assumed a variety of bodies, until she assumed the most advanced form yet. When in "stand-by mode", she looks completely human, and goes by the name "Jocasta Van Dyne", a twin sister of the Wasp. Usagi had used her resources to convince the world that there has always been a Jocasta Van Dyne, considering the fact that she has the resources and abilities to cloud men's minds. This is apparently an inheritable ability, given the fact that Usagi's daughter, Chibiusa, was able to convince Ken and Ikuko that she was their niece. Regardless, Jocasta's looks was so similar to that of the Wasp, that the illusion took hold successfully. These days, Jocasta manages the Infinite Avengers Mansion with the butler Jarvis, although, like now, she does occasionally step out into the real world to help the main Avengers team…

"Hello, Jocasta," Thordis said, as she picks up Ultron's head. "Check this out: 'To be, or not, to be, that is the question'…"

She then takes a mock bow.

"Thank you very much!"

"I still find your sense of humor to be lacking," Jocasta said.

"Hater," Thordis said, as she stuck out her tongue.

Just then, Ronin and Iron-Maiden arrives on the scene.

"Usagi!" Ronin said, as he goes by his wife's side. "Are you okay?"

"Is my body okay?" Thordis said, as she poised a sexy look. "I think so…"

"…"

"Mother!" Iron-Maiden yells. "Cover yourself!"

FLASH!

"Agreed," said Lokidis, as she suddenly appears. She covers the All-Mother with her cloak.

"At the very least, you shouldn't embarrass ME."

"Gee, thanks for your concern…"

"Lokidis, what's the status of the battle?" Thordis asked.

"We have been proven victorious," Lokidis says. "When Captain American and the more senior members of the Avengers engaged in Director Osborn's band, there was a chance that Osborn would have emerged victorious, since he had access to the Cosmic Cube."

"What?" Thordis said. "I thought all such cubes were collected?"

"Apparently, the Intelligentsia provided Osborn with one."

"What is so bad about this…'Cosmic Cube'?" Iron-Maiden asked.

"The Cosmic Cube is a device created by the Advanced Idea Mechanics that is said to be able to grant one wish to the possessor," Ronin said.

"It actually uses the 'X-Element', an energy source that also fuels the Infinity Gems and my own 'Silver Millennium Crystal'," Thordis said. "But, I don't understand why Osborn didn't use it when we fought."

"Most likely believed that you would have figured out a way to neutralize it," Lokidis said. "That, or the fact that his over-confidence proved to be his undoing…"

"Regardless, we have to secure the field of battle, by collecting prisoners…and the dead," Thordis said, as she looks up into the smoky skies. She then turns towards Lokidis.

"But first, secure this," Thordis said, as she presents Ultron Prime's head.

"Right," Lokidis said, as she uses a spell that encases the head in a crystal cube that would take the power of a star to break it.

ZAP!

"Done," Lokidis said, as she finishes her spell.

"And, done," Thordis said, as she hands it to Jocasta. "Be sure to secure that."

"Of course," Jocasta replies.

"You know, this is a literal 'deus ex machina', our situation is," Iron-Maiden said.

"More like 'machina ex machina', considering the fact that Jocasta was the one who finished Ultron Prime off," Thordis said.

"So, that's okay with you?" Ronin said.

"Ranma, unlike YOU, I'm not egotistical enough to want to be the hero in this 'story'."

"Yeah, whatever…"

Meanwhile, on New Krypton…

"Kal!" Jackie said, as she goes down to Superman's side. He appeared to have sustained lacerations to a high degree…

Superman looked up.

"Huh?" Superman said deliriously. "Who…are you?"

"It's me, Usagi," Jackie said, as she morphed into her original appearance. "And I brought help."

Superman looks around the room of what was a utility closet. He could see his cousin Supergirl standing next to Ranma and another man."

"Kara?"

"It's true," Supergirl said.

"And how do you know that?"

"Um, in the future, Ranma and I have…dated."

"What?" Superman and Ranma said in unison. "When was this?"

"Yes, Ranma," Jackie said. "When was THIS?"

"I have no idea what Kara is talking about!"

"May I offer an explanation?" the Doctor asked. "Never mind, I'll go right ahead and give it. Miss Zor-El met her future counterpart, on the way back to this era from the 30th or 31st century, and told her about an important event in the future, from her past counterpart's perspective. Am I correct?"

"Yes, you are," Supergirl said with a blush. "She…the other me told me that I would fall in love with my future husband, after he and his wife saves New Krypton from Brainiac Prime, Superwoman and the Rani."

Silence.

"I…I don't know what to say," Ranma said, as he glances over towards the Kryptonian girl. "But, Kara, I though you and Brainiac 5 were…together?"

"Unfortunately, Brainy was more interested in Hyper-Science than in building a relationship," Supergirl said, as she looks away. She then looks back at Ranma.

"I do admit that I've always been attracted to you, Ranma, ever since I was a girl."

"I wish you wouldn't put it like that, Kara," Ranma said. "Look, I don't know what the future will bring, but I know this: whatever happens will happen. Okay?"

"Okay," Supergirl said with a smile.

"Good. Meanwhile, we got a world to save."

"Right," the Doctor said, as he immediately puts on his glasses. "Now, I'm familiar with Kryptonian physiology, so I might be of service."

The Doctor knells by Superman's side.

"Pretty standard affair," the Doctor said, as he examines Superman's wounds. He turns towards Usagi.

"You know anything about Kryptonian medicine and physiology, Usagi?"

"Ranma and I are both familiar with xeno-medicine, while I access to records on Kryptonian medicine and physiology," Usagi said, as she takes out her crystal pendant. It was green.

"I always keep something of Krypton on me, just in case. We should have access to what we need."

"What's that?" Ranma asked.

"It's a fragment of the same green crystal that first created the Fortress of Solitude," Usagi said. "It's the equivalent of a zip drive."

"Why do you have it?" Kara said.

"It was…given to me as a gift from Clark on our one-year anniversary," Jackie said.

"Right," the Doctor said, as he looks around. The room appeared to be Spartan, but there was a table nearby.

"Ranma, help me put Superman on that table," the Doctor said. "I will need a medical kit, the more advanced the better."

"Right, Doc," Ranma said.

"But, how are we going to deal with all those Brainiac Droids?" Supergirl asked. "This planet is virtually covered by them."

"First, we'll get you and Clark back up to speed," Usagi said, as she manipulates the crystalline workstation to produce a medical apparatus. "And then we deal with the terrible trio…"

"Are you sure?" Supergirl asked.

"Kara, there are only a handful of people that I would go to Hell and back for, and four of them are in this room. So, trust me, I won't fail you."

"That's ditto for us, kiddo," Ranma said, as he begins to administer his emergency medical training on the Man of Steel.

"Ironic that you're saving me, instead of fighting over the same woman, Ronnie," Superman said.

"Hey, I want to keep you around so that I can still have someone to spar with," Ranma said with a smile.

"Humph."

A short time later…

With the four now in the open, the Brainiac Droids, numbering in thousands, had them surrounded. However, that did not detour them from their primary objectives…

"Brainiac!" Superman yelled at the Brainiac Prime's skull fortress, which floated overhead. "I'm ready to settle this matter!"

Using the speed force, Ranma was able to speed up Superman's and Supergirl's healing factor, once their respective wounds were healed.

"Yes, uh, can I speak to the woman named the Rani in person?" the Doctor said. "She owes me back rent for 'room and board'."

Nothing.

Supergirl turns towards her companions.

"Well, so much for that," Supergirl said, as both Superman and the Doctor disappears via transmat device.

BRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG...

"Kal!" Supergirl said. And then, an object come flying towards Supergirl, Ranma and Usagi like a missile.

"Incoming-!" Ranma said, before the object hits.

SSSSSS-THOOOM!

Superwoman lands with a thunderous roar.

"Was that really necessary?" Supergirl asked.

"Shut up," Superwoman replied before facing Usagi. "Hello, Usagi."

"Long time, Lucy," Usagi said. "How are those stolen powers working for you?"

"They are wonderful, in spite of their alien origins," Superwoman said. "But that is nothing compared to how I will use them to end your life."

**Tbc.**


	24. Chapter 24

**TRTSS13: The Blackest Reign and a Dark Night!**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: The Doctor (from "Doctor Who") in this story is the Tenth iteration of the character. Search under "Lucy Lane" and "Superwoman" to see what Usagi will be facing.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 24**

* * *

Meanwhile…

While Brainiac Prime and Superman fought, the Doctor turns towards the Rani.

"So…how are things?" the Doctor asked. He was eating pretzels with the Rani while the two Time Lords watched the battle between the Man of Steel and his arch-nemesis…

"Actually, 'things' are swimmingly, Doctor," the Rani said, as she munched on some her pretzels. "I heard that you have had companions since I left."

"Yeah, well…yeah, but it wasn't the same. Nice people, though."

Pause.

"Donna-"

"I told you, I'm not her…anymore," the Rani said. "I WAS Donna Noble, London's own temp secretary. But thanks to you and Ranma…I realized who and what I am, truly."

The Rani takes out a fob watch from her pocket.

"The Council of Gallifrey wanted to make sure that there would always be TWO Time Lords in this dimension, after you 'ended' the Time War. For what purpose, I don't know."

"That's my fob watch."

"Indeed it is. You gave it to my great-grandfather, after your adventure with the Family of Blood. He died a few years ago, and willed it to my grandfather Wilf, who decided to give it to me…"

The Rani takes out a familiar journal.

"Including your so-called journal about the man, or men, that travels in blue boxes."

Pause.

"I'm giving them back to their rightful owner."

Hesitantly, the Doctor accepted the artifacts and takes a look at them.

"Well, thanks," the Doctor said, as he stuffs them in his long coat's pocket. "That's very generous of you."

"It's the least I can do, considering that you allowed me to come back."

"Yes, about that…how did you manage to escape the 'destruction' of Gallifrey?"

"Quantum Transmigration," the Rani said. "You heard of Dr. Samuel Becket's theory of temporal string theory?"

"Yes," the Doctor replied. "In theory, anyone can relive their lifetimes."

Pause.

"You didn't…"

"Well, there was no other way to escape but by quantum transmigration. It was already too late to leave Gallifrey, based upon what you did. So, I tried a different method to escape. In fact, several of us managed to escape the horror that is the aftermath of the Time War, by living the lives of others."

"Wait, so there are more of us out there, besides us?" the Doctor asked anxiously. "Wait, you took over Donna Noble's BODY?"

"No, I was Donna Noble!" the Rani said exasperatedly. "Doctor, think of 'Shroedinger's Cat'."

"Ah," the Doctor said in realization. "There was never suppose to be a 'Donna Noble', but now there is."

"Exactly. Reality found a way. But I have to thank you, Doctor, for allowing me to awaken to who I am. If we have never met, if what happened when we all faced Davros never occurred, I would still be just London temp secretary with stargazing eyes."

"Donna Noble was more than that, Rani. She was a good person whose story needs to be told."

"But I'm sorry, Doctor. Her story is done. She died a hero."

Silence.

"You know, I will get her back, one way or another," the Doctor said.

"Oh, come now, Doctor," the Rani said, as she points to the Doctor's feet shackles. "That's not going to happen. Why do you think I put THOSE on you?"

The Doctor looks at his feet as he moves his feet shackles.

"For all those times I was overbearing?"

"Besides that. But don't worry. I'm not going to kill you or anything. Win or lose, I'm not into mass murdering and enslavement JUST for the pursuit of science."

"Well, I am deeply touched, Rani…"

Meanwhile...

For a moment in time, Usagi and Superwoman stare at each other while Ranma and Supergirl looked on as the Brainiac Droids hovered nearby…

"Lucy, you're full of it, just like your father," Usagi said. "You know that?"

"How dare you!" Superwoman yelled, as her eyes glowed red.

"Yeah, I dared," Usagi scoffed. "You think you having Kryptonian powers make you bad-arse? I defeated foes more powerful than you."

Pause.

"But, I should not blame you. You always sought to seek the approval of your father, by trying to outdo your sister's accomplishments. But, guess what? No matter what you do, Lois will always be your father's favorite."

"DAMN YOU!" Superwoman yelled, as she emitted a concentrated blast of "Heat Vision".

FRAAAAK!

The force of the blast knocks Usagi hundreds of yards.

"I kill you-!" Superwoman yelled again, as she flew after Usagi.

"Usagi-!" Supergirl said, just as she was about to go after the Moon Princess and Superwoman.

"Don't," Ranma said, as he grabbed Supergirl's arm. "We have to stick with the plan."

"But-"

"Trust me, Usagi knows what she is doing, and I need help setting up the operation," Ranma said, as he takes to the skies. "Come on-!"

"Oh, okay," Supergirl said, as she follows Ranma. "But where are we going?"

"We need to access the magnetic fields of this planet in order to make the operation work," Ranma said. "But first…"

Ranma stops for a moment, and faces Supergirl.

"Kara, may I touch you?" Ranma asked.

"Wh-what?" Supergirl said, as she was taken aback by the request. "NOW?"

"Well, yes."

"But…my feelings, I'm not sure-"

"Relax, I'm just trying to discern the amount of temporal energy that is left in your bio-signature," Ranma said. "That way, we can make our plan work."

"Oh…OH! Right, sorry. I just assumed."

"Trust me, Kara. There's plenty of time to figure out what we both should do about…us. Okay?"

"Okay. Hee, I guess I jumped the gun there…"

"Now, let's get this over with," Ranma said, as he touched Kara's shoulders. As he closed his eyes, he began to track down the temporal energy signature that was the 31st century…

"Normally, I can do this, but I'm not just going by way of Time, but by way of Space, too. All these calculations…man, I hate math…"

Kara giggled, as she watched Ranma's brow furrow.

"Got it!" Ranma said, as he lets go. "Come on!"

"Right behind you," Supergirl said, as she followed Ranma. "And so are the droids!"

Ranma looks back, and sees the swarm of Brainiac Droids following him in pursuit of him and Supergirl.

"Well, then we have to hurry, I suppose," Ranma said, as he turns back towards his intended.

"You're not taking this seriously," Supergirl said.

"Oh, but I am," Ranma replied. "However, unlike most people in similar situations, I initiate actions…in style."

"Huh, I see…"

Meanwhile, the battle between Usagi and Superwoman continues.

BLAM! POW! WHACK!

Usagi rolls with the punch, as Superwoman increases her assault.

"Wow," Usagi said, as she rubbed her jaw. Her clothes were practically rags on her body, but her body was still intact.

"That was some blow…"

And then, Usagi sees a shadow on the ground. She looks up to see Superwoman carrying a rather large object: a wrecked Kryptonian (crystal) cruiser.

"Uh…"

"Eat this and DIE!" Superwoman said, as she throws the space cruiser.

"Oh, boy…"

BA- THOOM!

The impact was explosive. But that didn't end there. Superwoman pressed against the hull, and pushed downward.

CRUNNCH!

With hull pressed into the surface of the ground, Superwoman then lit the power source with her Heat Vision.

BLAST!

FA-WHOOOM!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Superwoman laughed with glee, as the surface of the ground was practically molten. "I did it! I did it! I killed 'Sailor Cosmos'-!"

Suddenly, something big leaps out of the molten pool…

BLOOSH!

…And lands with a thunderous roar.

TH-THOOM!

"Wh-what?" Superwoman said, as she observes this new incarnation of the Moon Princess. Now, she was big and as muscular as the Hulk (albeit with the right hips and curves), had white hair, red eyes, possessed a gray-skin complexion, and possessed spiky, bone protrusion is strategic areas of the body, including the spine, the forehead, elbows, knees and "naughty bits".

"YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE DONE THAT," said the transformed Usagi in a deep voice.

"What…are you?"

"Some call me 'Lady Doomsday', but I prefer to be called…RECKONING."

With that, Reckoning lets loose her own Heat Vision.

FWOOSH!

"Yeeaaarrrghhh-!" Superwoman yelled, as she was caught in the blast…

Years ago, the business man, and criminal mastermind Lex Luthor, black-mailed a "STAR Lab" scientist named Dr. Emil Hamilton to develop a serum that will turn anyone into a "Doomsday", the same type of creature that had managed to do the impossible: kill Sailor Moon. Originally, the creature, genetically engineered by Kryptonian scientists as a living "weapon of mass destruction" during Krypton's "Clone Wars", was intended to kill Superman. However, Sailor Moon, not wanting harm to come to her ex-husband, took the brunt of the killing blow for Superman. Ranma blamed himself and Superman for not protecting Usagi, as the Moon Princess died. Even after Usagi was resurrected, thanks to her Lunarian heritage, Ranma, to this day, has some lingering guilt over the matter…

Nevertheless, Dr. Hamilton used samples from Doomsday to create a serum that could be used to create an army of Doomsdays. He used the Moon Princess because she had a modular genetic structure. Supposedly, by observing the transformation, Hamilton can know what genomes can be altered to facilitate the change in the human genetic structure, in order to produce a "Doomsday". Unfortunately, it worked all too well, but not in the matter that people expected; Usagi did become a "Lady Doomsday", called "Reckoning", but a very amorous one, forcing Superman to fight her off. Thankfully, Ranma was there to sate her "appetite" long enough to get Usagi to revert back to normal. Still, being of xenomorphic extraction, Usagi could change at any time…

…Like now.

As soon as Superwoman began to recover from the Heat Vision attack, she felt a rush of pain into her stomach, as Reckoning torpedoed Superwoman.

BOOOMF!

"Augh!" Superwoman yelped in pain. She suddenly could not breathe, due to the fact that the wind was literally knocked out of her lungs…

"I've been patient with you, Lucy, until NOW," Reckoning said, as she lifts the barely conscious Superwoman up by her cape, while floating in the air. "You murdered a good friend of mine. Consider yourself lucky that you're Lois' sister, and that I'm not in the mood to pulp you."

And, with that, Superwoman blacks out.

"Now, to see about helping Kal," Reckoning said, as she flies towards Brainiac Prime's mobile fortress…

Meanwhile, Supergirl was fighting off Brainiac Droids while Ranma was opening up a wormhole from his present era to the distant era…

BLAM!

"How're you're doing?" Supergirl said.

"Almost got it," Ranma said, as he used the energy from the Speed Force to create the wormhole. "I should have it…NOW."

CHOOOM!

A hole in the skies opened up, which got the attention of the Brainiac Droids. And then colorful young men and women appear.

"Legionnaires!" said a man (black haired Caucasian) to his fellow companions. He was wearing purple jumpsuit with black trim. He had the power over magnetism…

"Let's do this by the numbers!"

The man, code-named "Cosmic Boy", was a member of the teenagers dedicated towards protecting the galaxy, and those teenagers were called "The Legion of Superhero".

"Woo-rah!" said the others.

"Hey, Kara, hey Ranma-papa!" said a grown-up Chibi Sailor Moon, as she goes by her step-father's side. In the 31st century, she was a member of the Legion…

"Are you two okay?"

"We are now," Ranma said with a huff. "What took you guys so long?"

"Very funny, papa."

"We better help," Supergirl said. "This IS my planet, after all."

And, with that, the three pushes on to free New Krypton from the clutches of Brainiac Prime…

**Tbc.**


	25. Chapter 25

**TRTSS13: The Blackest Reign and a Dark Night!**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, ST, DC/Marvel Comics and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: The Doctor (from "Doctor Who") in this story is the Tenth iteration of the character. Search under "Lucy Lane" and "Superwoman" in Wikipedia to see what Usagi will be facing. Also, search under "Elseworld's Finest: Supergirl & Batgirl" for the look of the new Superwoman and Batwoman, as far as this series continuity is concerned.**

* * *

**Part 25**

* * *

It's been a week since Mr. and Mrs. Saotome (i.e. Ranma and Usagi) faced down human beings seeking revenge against them for one reason or another.

Norman Osborn was arrested when evidence conveniently leaked about how insane the man really was. Wanting to avoid an embarrassment for allowing this to happen, the US government quickly made a deal with all relevant parties that General Steve Rogers (US Army), aka "Captain America", would take over as the new director of the revised SHIELD. And while all the charges against Tony Stark have been dropped, he was now essentially broke, since Stark Enterprise would be place in trust for the time being, in order to avoid losing his company completely. Still, it did give Tony a new lease in life, so that he could have the genius spark that will allow him to invent new and wondrous technologies. Plus, he can finally spend time with his family, when he's not being "Iron Man". As for Thordis, she signed an agreement with the government that she would move New Asgard into its own realm, not at all dissimilar to the pocket dimension that was used to create the Infinite Avengers Mansion. She would also submit herself for prosecution to the authorities for trial and sentencing. However, in return, Clor would be allowed to join a new Avengers team, approved by the government. It still took a rainbow bridge to get to New Asgard, but the bridge would go through a foggy mist over the waters of Lake Odin's Tear, before entering the realm that would be home to New Asgard. But, for now, no one else from Asgard would be permitted back to Earth other than Clor, Thordis, Ran, Lokidis (New Asgard's ambassador) and Sifdis.

Of course, not everyone was happy.

"How can you do this to us?" Brunihilde yelled, as she held her son Grimm (human name: Kenma). "How can you abandon your family?"

"I'm not," Ran said. "I'm still contracted out to the American government."

"Okay, what about Lokidis and Sifdis?" Brunhilde countered. "They are not needed!"

"Lokidis is needed to look out for Thordis' interests, and Sifdis will be taking your place on the Defenders while you take care of our son."

"Okay, then…what about Akane and Kenma? They will be missed."

"Life-model-decoys. Look, it'll be safer for you and our son to stay in New Asgard for a while. Trust me on this, okay?"

"Humph," Brunhilde replied, as she turns away. "I don't want to even look at you right now, Ran…"

"Whew," Ran said, as he sweated his brow. "For a moment there, I thought you were going to hit me or something-"

BLAM!

"RAN, YOU JERK!" Brunhilde yelled, as she used a Rune version "Mallet-sama", with one hand, to lay the mother of all hammer attacks.

"Ow," Ran managed to say, which illicit a giggle from Grimm.

"Hee!" Grimm said, as he pokes his father.

"Humph!"

With that out of the way, New Asgard left the Midgard realm for good, leaving four of its citizens behind.

On another front, Lucy Lane had her Superwoman costume stripped from her, her powers were removed (thanks to Gold Kryptonite, which can be reversed if need be), was court-martialed for going rogue, and sentenced to prison. Brainiac Prime, once again, managed to escape, this time with the help of the Rani, who also escaped. The Doctor was upset about this, but contends that at least this version was not the same psychopath that plagued him for years. Still, since being told that there were other Time Lords running around Earth, the Doctor has decided to find them. Hopefully, he'll get to them before the Master does. As for Supergirl, she was confused by the whole thing. Still, she wasn't completely opposed to the idea of being with Ranma…

"Hey, kiddo," Ranma, said, as he sits next to "Linda Lee", aka "Supergirl", writer for "Cosmopolitan" magazine. Because Kryptonians do not age at the same rate as humans, she still appeared to be in her early twenties, even though she has been around since 1959, when she came to Earth as a 14-year old girl. Due to her growing up in an environment under the rays of a yellow sun, Linda was tall and Amazon like, like her cousin Lara (aka "Powerwoman"). It's been theorized that the effects of the sun's rays are different to due hormonal differences.

Linda looks up. She was waiting in Centennial Park, Metropolis, near the dedication statue of Sailor Moon. It was made back when Usagi had died at the hands of the original Doomsday…

"Hey, Ranma," Linda said. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes," Ranma said. "We…went through personal effects. There wasn't much in the way of things that were worth anything, but we did find this…"

Ranma presents a large, gift box.

"What's that?" Linda asked.

"It's for you. Krista…would have wanted you to have it."

Curious, Linda cautiously opened the box, and sees the familiar white/blue uniform with the "S" logo on the chest.

"This is…Kirsta's 'Superwoman' uniform," Linda said.

"Yeah, well, somebody has to take up the business," Ranma said. "You should have the name and title."

"Oh, I see," Linda said. "To be honest, I suppose that it's time to…grow up. Besides, I'm technically in my sixties. I'm not exactly a girl, any more."

Pause.

"But, I want to have my own colors," Linda said. "In fact, let me show you…"

Linda gets up, and takes off her glasses, which was a signature trade mark for the so-called "Superman Family". She then spends around at super-speed, and then-

WOOSH!

Now, Kara Zor-El was in a blue body suit with red boots, a large cape and S-shield on the chest. But there was one thing Ranma noticed about Kara.

"You…cut your hair," Ranma said.

"Yeah, I wanted something stylish," Kara said, as she felt her hair. "Do you like?"

"It looks good. But do I call you…'Supergirl'?"

"No, silly," Kara said. "Call me…'Superwoman'. You know, since Lara can call herself 'Powerwoman, and since Barabara took your place as 'Batwoman'…"

"Well, congratulations, Superwoman-MMMPH!" Ranma said, as Superwoman picks Ranma up, and gave Ranma a deep kiss, before setting him down.

"Whoa…"

"That's the deposit," Superwoman said with a nod and a wink, as she took to the skies with Kirsta's old uniform. "See you around, 'Tiger'."

And with that, Superwoman flies away.

"Wow, what a woman…"

In spite of surviving these encounters, there was one more that no one expected to face. In an effort to create his perfect world, the Leader, after years of attempts, with the help of the Intelligentsia, initiated his "Gamma Wave Effect". All over the American Southwest, people were mutated Hulk-like versions of themselves, and Ranma and Usagi, who were a part of a special team of Avengers that was sent to stop the Intelligentisia, were caught up in the effect…

"Arrrgghhhh!" Captain America yelled in pain, as he "hulked-out". A person who changes the first time goes through tremendous pain.

" RROWWRL!"

Ranma grunts, as he becomes Hulkuruko, while Usagi changed into her Hulkusagi form.

"Ahhhhhhh-!" Hulkuruko cries, as she breathed hard.

The Leader smirks, as he sees the Hulk versions of Spider-man, Clor, Wolverine, and several other Avengers trying to recover from the change. Essentially, they all become monster versions of themselves. Already, the Gamma Wave Effect has reached the entire American Southwest, and will soon expand to cover the entire world.

"You no stop Hulkusagi and friends!" Hulkusagi said.

"I don't think, Princess," the Leaders said. "Now, you…submit to me."

"No…Hulkusagi….can't…"

Hulkusagi prostrated herself in front of the supervillain. The Gamma Wave Effect was more than just a means of turning people into Gamma-enhanced beings. It was also a means to control them, with the Leader being the one in control.

"Hulkusagi obey," Hulkusagi said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the Leader laughed. He then turns towards Hulkuruko.

"Kneel before me, Hulkuruko," the Leader said. "I will love to have you as my concubine, after all the hell you put me through."

Hulkuruko struggled not to move, as she found herself crawling towards the Leader. She glances over at her wife, and thought about how much she would fail her beloved, should she fall…

"NO!" Hulkuruko yelled, as she punched the Leader in the stomach, sending him crashing into a series of machinery.

BLAM!

"I…will…not…submit!" Hulkuruko said.

"A pity," the Leader said, as he gets up. "You need to be disciplined. Hulkuru?"

CRAASH!

A hulk version of Ranma's male form bursts through a wall.

"You rang?" Hulkuru said.

"Discipline her," the Leader.

"With pleasure," Hulkuru said, as he rushes to deal with the offender.

Hulkuruko sizes up her opponent.

"You look strong, whatever you are," Hulkuruko said. "But strength matters not, without speed."

At the last minute, Hulkuruko performed the "Gamma Chestnut Roasting on an Open Fire Technique". She was punching at a rate of 1000 punches a nano-second. A normal version is 1000 punches a second.

POOF!

"Arrrrgh!" the Hulkuru said, as he lumbered backwards.

And then, Hulkuruko performed a kick version of the same technique, followed by a gamma-enhanced "One-Inch Punch Technique".

-!

"WAH-TA!"

Hulkuru flies backwards and lands close to Hulkusagi.

"Ooof!" Hulkuru said.

"Inferior model," Hulkuruko said, as she slowly walks up towards her foe.

Hulkuru then sees Hulkusagi, and quickly grabs her by the neck.

"Ulp!" Hulkusagi said.

"No!" Hulkuruko said.

"I'll break her neck, if you don't submit!" Hulkuru said. "So…SUBMIT!"

Hulkuruko growls, and gets angry. She needed more power…and sees red.

FWOOSH!

"What the-?" the Leader said, as Hulkuruko increases her size by six inches, making her seven feet tall, while her skin turns red. Her eyes turn yellow, while her hair turns black (with streaks of red). She was successfully combining the cosmic energy with her gamma powers to become…THE RED HULKURUKO!

"Impossible!" the Leader yells. "This was not a part of the plan!"

WOOSH!

The Hulkuru realized that the Red Hulkuruko was right behind him.

"What the-?" the Hulkuru said, as he was suddenly grabbed.

GRAB!

The Hulkuru struggled in Red Hulkuruko's grip.

"You came from me, you're going back to me," the Hulkuruko said, as she first converted the Hulkuru into energy…

FWOOOSH!

"AHHHHHHHHH-!" the Hulkuru said, as he dropped the Hulkusagi, as he began to discorporate.

And then, a startling change occurs, when the Red Hulkuruko absorbs the Hulkuru.

FLASH!

When the light dies down, standing amongst the rubble was a new Hulkuru…

"Hulkuru?" the Leader asked with hesitance.

"No," Hulkuru said with a cocky smile. "It's 'Hulkma'."

"No matter!" the Leader said, as he began to flee. "This is just but one battle-!"

Hulkma sighs, as he looks at himself. Now, he could be either a male ("Hulkuru") or female ("Hulkuruko") version of his Gamma-enhanced body. And, he can go from green to red if he gets REALLY angry. Still…

"Great," Hulkuru said with a smirk. "Now, Hulkma look like the 'roid freak Hulkma used to mock…"

Hulkusagi looks up at her husband.

"Ranma?"

"No, Hulkma."

"Oh…Hulkusagi likes!" Hulkusagi said as she felt up Hulkuru's muscles.

"Hulkma glad YOU do…"

"Hulkma," said Gamma Captain America said, as he and the other Gamma Avengers gather around. Gamma Wolverine was feral, while Gamma Namor the Submariner was an aquatic beastman.

"Yeah?" Hulkma asked. Without any study, he could tell that everyone who was suffering from the Gamma Wave Effect were now the equivalent of Neanderthals…intentionally. Most likely, this was done so that it would be easier to control them. In theory, this effect can be overcome, once the mind and body is balanced…

"What we do?"

"We fight. Hulk and allies will help. We go-"

"Wait!" Hulkusagi yelled. "We no go. Hulkusagi want 'snoo-snoo' with mate."

With that, Hulkusagi whaps Hulkma on the head, and drags him by the pigtail, and takes him around the back to do 'snoo-snoo' on him.

"Hulkusagi loves snoo-snoo!"

"Hulkusagi is too much for Hulkma!"

"Me want to do 'snoo-snoo', too!" Gamma Namor said in frustration.

Nevertheless, Hulkma, the Gamma Avengers and the Hulk Clan managed to stop the Intelligentsia, though the embarrassment of what happened that day was too much, even for Usagi, since she didn't like to think that, whenever she loses her mind, she becomes a raging sex-fiend…

A few days later…

TAP! TAP! TAP!

"You all may be seated," said US Senator Sterns, the chairman of the senate select committee that oversees paranormal affairs (i.e. metahumans, the supernatural and aliens). Due to the nature of these proceedings, the session was closed to the public. The hearing was convened over recent events involving the Moon Princess…

"I would not like to swear in the summoned parties. Please rise…"

National Security Advisor Henry Gyrich, Homeworld Security Director General Jack O'Neill (USAF) and Brigadier General Usagi Tsukino (USAF) both rise.

"Do all solemnly swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help your god?"

"I do," said the three in unison.

"You may be seated…"

Usagi looks over towards Ranma. He, along with a few important men and women, were in attendance.

"Okay, I'll get to the point," Stern said, as he turns to look at Usagi. "General, in all my years as a member of this body, I never come across a case such as yours."

"I am a unique individual, sir," Usgai replied.

"Yes, so unique, that, according to your own file, you have been working for this government, in one form or another, since World War II. Is this correct?"

"Yes, it is."

"It is also my understanding that you currently hold dual citizenship, correct?"

"Actually, I hold citizenship status in three countries, and residency status in several others under legally recognized aliases."

"That is the problem, General. You hold the highest level of security clearances, and access to America's secrets. Do you deny that?"

"No, senator."

"Then why should we trust you to be in the employ of the American people?"

"Senator, the fact that my husband and I chose to side with the Allied Powers against the dictatorship of the Tojo Regime is proof of my loyalty. If you have read my file, you would know what I am capable of. Had my husband and I follow the path that General Tojo had set my people upon, all the Pacific Rim nations would have become colonies of Imperial Japan."

"Is that a fact?"

"Yes, sir, it is. And if you truly did read my file, you would know that I alone, am capable of splitting this planet in half."

"Is that an implied threat?"

"I'm not, just stating a fact. In fact, I'm not the only metanormal that is capable of this feat…"

Pause.

"You wondered if I could be trusted to defend this nation. I will tell you. I defend this nation because of the colors red, white and blue, with red for fraternity, white for equality and blue for liberty. My husband and I were around when the Founding Framers signed the Declaration of Independence, and they did so with the express purpose that we, my husband and I, would ensure the safety of this great nation."

"Wait, are you saying that you signed some sort of contract with the signers of the Declaration of Independence, that you and your husband will defend the United States?"

"More like a guardianship, senator, but yes. You aid should be giving you a copy of the contract…"

As if on cue, a congressional aid hands the committee copies of the original contract between the Saotomes and the United States of America. The committee then takes a look at the contract, and frowns.

"Wait a minute," Sterns said. "This says that the United States agrees to pay for your services a penny a day, since 1776…with interest."

"That is correct. However, you should read further…"

Sterns takes a look at the document further, and widens his eyes in shock.

"This says compounded interest!"

"And adjusted for inflation, the United States has paid for the services, of me and my husband, the equivalent of the annual national budget…thus far."

Everyone in this room had shocked expression on their faces.

"So, you see, Senator, I do have vested stake in this grand country of ours, because I want access to ready cash."

"General…what are you doing with all that money?" a female senator asked.

"I'm saving it for when the politicians finally tank this economy, thanks to mismanagement and cronyism. When that happens, when the citizenry finally does something about it, I will use that money to help reset the country to what it was when the Founding Framers first founded this great nation. And while that is happening, my husband and I will make sure that America's enemies don't take advantage of the situation…"

Pause.

"And then, and only then, will America will truly be the egalitarian nation that it is suppose to be. So, you see, Senators, I do have a vested interest to serve the common good of this country."

Pause.

"Anything else you want to know, Senator?" Usagi asked.

"Um, I believe we should adjourn this matter, pending a supplemental investigation on this matter," Sterns said, as he picks up his gavel. He then turns towards his committee members.

"Agreed?"

The committee members nod their head quickly.

"Good. Meeting adjourned."

BAM!

General O'Neill turns towards Usagi.

"Usagi, can I get an allowance?" O'Neill asked.

"You're funny, sir," Usagi said with a smiled.

After the hearing, Ranma and Usagi stepped out on the steps of the Capitol Building.

"It's hard to believe that we survived all this," Ranma said, as he sees the Washington Monument and the Reflecting Pool.

Pause.

"And we survived to see the brightest day, and, perhaps, a new...Age of Heroes..."

"Yeah," Usagi replied, thinking about how she was now the avatar of the Light, the source of the color spectrum that fueled the rainbow-colored corps, such as the Green Lantern Corps. In fact, the House of Serenity, of the fabled Moon Kingdom, was tapping into this power all along. When she created the "Serenity Corps", Usagi had inadvertantly tapped into the power of the entity that was the source of all the light spectrum, which gives the credence, "Let there be Light". The entity was hidden on Earth by the Guardians of Oa as a way of protecting it, before Darkseid lit the match that would first cause the "War of Light", which led to the "Blackest Night". He did this as a fail-safe measure in case he was defeated by the heroes of this Universe...

"And, with that, Darkseid's machination has finally been defeated," Usagi said with a satisfied sigh of relief.

Pause.

Usagi sees the Washington Monument (an obelisk), before whispering something in her husband's ear while pointing at it.

"Oh, grow up, Usako," Ranma said, which causes Usagi to giggle.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Next Time: There IS no next time! However, this story leads into "Ace of Hearts". See you then!**


End file.
